Wicked game
by MoiMiniPouce
Summary: Un groupe de Serdaigle pas si soudé que ça. Un Sirius Black qui y mène la pagaille sans le savoir. Des Serdaigle qui ont du mal à faire face à leurs sentiments. Et la guerre dans tout ça ? C'est pour plus tard. Pour l'heure, place aux problèmes d'ado.
1. Chez les intéressants Serdaigle

_Disclaimer :__ tout l'univers de cette histoire appartient à J.K.R_

_*L'arithmancie n'est pas exactement ce que je décris voire pas du tout mais cette idée me séduisait, alors je l'ai gardée_

_*Wicked Game est le titre d'une chanson de Chris Isaak _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue chez les intéressants Serdaigles**

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, un sortilège informulé de magie noire est, par essence, complètement contradictoire ! s'emporta John

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu es un expert en magie noire, peut-être ? l'interrogea Jaina, sa petite amie.

- Non...mais,…

Le petit groupe éclata de rire devant la gêne de John. Une discussion comme celle-là, ne peut avoir lieu que parmi des étudiants de sixième année de Serdaigle. Ces esprits futés ne voyaient pas les cours comme des sujets morts, mais aussi intéressant que le dernier potin de Poudlard.

John piqua un fard et se rembrunît aussitôt. Attendrie, Jaina lui serra le bras. Celui-ci lui sourit et reprit courage :

- C'est vrai, quoi, c'est pas normal !

Les autres soupirèrent d'une même voix en entrant dans la salle commune.

- John, tu es le seul à qui ça échappe, alors laisse tomber ! Tu comprendras avec le temps…repris très patiemment sa petite amie.

Assis confortablement, ils se demandèrent par quelle matière ils devraient commencer. Jessica, la plus dissipée, préféra aller vérifier qu'aucun nouveau message n'avait été posté sur le panneau sous les éclats de rire de Jordan et Jerry.

- Oh, s'te plait, Jess ! Qu'espères-tu qu'il soit déjà affiché ? Une sortie à Près-au-lard ?

- Même s'il y en avait une, on ne pourrait sans doute pas se la permettre, maintenant, soupira Jerry qui songeait déjà aux nombreux devoirs qu'ils avaient.

- Moquez-vous, mais il y a tout de même un message ! s'excita Jessie. Jain', viens voir !

Mais Jaina ne fut pas la seule à se lever : toute la bande la suivit. John, Jordan et Jerry lisèrent à sa suite la nouvelle pour le moins suprenante : à partir de la cinquième année, les élèves qui le désiraient pourraient changer leurs options en troisième année, et les présenter aux ASPICS si leur niveau s'avérait suffisant…

A leur grand malheur, il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle, aussi se décidèrent-ils à entamer leur devoir de potion en attendant Judith et leurs camarades de cinquième et septième année.

Jaina et Jordan, échangèrent tout de même un regard complice : cette nouvelle tombait à pic, pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter la divination de Mrs Clarence, qui ne cessaient de leur répéter qu'ils n'avaient pas "l'esprit assez ouvert", merci pour eux…De leur côté, John et Jessie, quant à eux, ne diraient pas non à l'arrêt de leurs cours de soins aux créatures magiques…Seul Jerry qui avait choisit études des runes et arithmancie, et excellait dans ses matières, ne songeait même pas profiter de cette opportunité.

La nouvelle eut son effet trainée de poudre, et tous les Serdaigle étaient impatients de retrouver leur directeur de maison qui leur donna plus d'explication.

Il leur distribua dans un premier temps un formulaire d'inscription aux différents cours qu'ils aimeraient suivre "en plus" (souligna-t-il) de leurs cours normaux. Il leur expliqua ensuite qu'ils auraient tous un devoir d'une heure pour déterminer à quel niveau d'initiation ils pourraient être répartie dans la matière. Et enfin, les cours débuteraient en petit groupe de niveau, de 7 à 8 étudiants, tout au plus. Si à la moitié de l'année leur niveau s'avérait concluant, et s'il le désirait, il pourrait présenter cette matière aux Buses.

- Aux BUSES ? Mais se seront donc des cours intensifs ? En plus des cours normaux ? Il est quasiment impossible de rattraper un tel niveau en six mois ! s'insurgea Jerry.

- Vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis en place cette folie ministérielle, Peterson, soupira Flitwick

- Toutefois, je vous conseille de choisir dans les deux mois l'investissement que vous voulez donner à la matière. Les groupes sont faits pour vous préparer aux Buses. Les professeurs s'y emploieront, mais le travail relèvera de votre investissement. Il est bien sûr évident que lors des buses, vous ne serez pas noter _exactement_ comme les autres. En revanche pour les Aspics, aucune différence ne sera faite.

Flitwick n'était pas le seul professeur peu enthousiaste à cette nouvelle réformes : tout cela ne ferait que dissiper des étudiants à à un moment important de leurs études, se disaient-il.

Judith rejoint Jaina et Jessie en grande discussion alors qu'elles remplissaient leur formulaire : le bruit courrait que Potter et Black, l'élite des septième année, allaient également participer à l'innovation ministérielle.

- Je me demande quels cours ils vont prendre, gloussa Jessie.

- Je suis sûre que James Potter va prendre étude des runes ! Peut être même qu'il assistera à notre cours ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Judith.

- Il n'arrêterait pas les soins aux créatures magiques ! raisonna Jessie. Non, je pense plutôt qu'il veut arrêter…

- Vous n'êtes pas croyables ! intervint John, en caressant le coup de Jaina. C'est qu'une rumeur, jamais ils n'arrêteront des matières dans lesquelles ils majorent !

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, concéda Jaina, mais je me demande surtout s'ils vont prendre encore les mêmes options… Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense vraiment qu'ils sont...

- Oh ! Jain', tu vas pas nous ressortir ta théorie comme quoi ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, s'il te plait ! implora Jessie mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée, sous les éclats de rire de John.

- Très bien, très bien ! Je vous laisse dans votre folle hystérie, conclut-elle en se levant, un grand sourire aux lèvres : Jessie avait une fois de plus deviné où elle voulait en venir.

John se leva avec elle. Ils allèrent s'installer plus confortablement dans un canapé et se demandèrent comment allaient-ils être répartis en groupe de niveau…

Alors qu'elle alla se coucher, Jaina réalisa à quel point elle était heureuse de ce début d'année : tout se passait bien. Elle ne se prenait plus le choux avec John, son petit ami depuis la fin de l'année dernière ; leur petit groupe d'ami ne connaissait aucune crise, et les cours ne les débordaient pas. Tout se passait bien.

Elle se demandait seulement si ces modifications d'emploi du temps n'allait pas semer la pagaille dans leur groupe…Elle le redoutait plus que tout.

Le samedi matin, presque tous les lycéens de sixièmes années, quelques cinquième année et un certain nombre de septième année, étaient présents. Comme pour les buses, les grandes tables avaient laissé place à celles d'examens espacées suffisamment les unes des autres pour empêcher toute tricherie. Les directeurs de maison rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas à leurs avantages de tricher, le but étant de créer des groupes de niveau.

Jessie et Judith remarquèrent dès leur entrée que James Potter et Sirius Black étaient bel et bien présent. Si la majorité des filles gloussaient, elles ne passèrent cependant pas leur temps à les regarder : elles restaient des Serdaigles dans l'âme.

Jaina avait également remarquer les deux gryffondors et se demanda bien pourquoi est-ce qu'ils cherchaient à se réorienter. Cela ne collait tellement pas avec leurs personnages : deux garçons si sûrs d'eux et brillants…comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'avoir des cours supplémentaires pour améliorer leur moyenne qui était déjà bien au dessus des autres ? Ne séchaient-ils pas déjà volontiers les cours ? Pourquoi vouloir s'en rajouter ? Quelque chose clochait.

Jaina passait l'épreuve pour l'arithmancie…Elle s'était vaguement renseignée sur la matière auprès de Jerry : il s'agissait essentiellement de codage. Chose qui évoquait selon elle, les mathématiques de son père moldu, ce qu'elle adorait. (*)

Lorsqu'en troisième année, elle avait vu cette option, elle avait bien hésité mais…elle s'était simplement dite que cette matière ne lui servirait à rien plus tard. Mais l'heure était grave, la divination lui sortait par les trous des oreilles… L'épreuve lui parut assez simple et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait terminé et se relisait.

Elle observa son petit ami et Jessie se prendre la tête avec des questions sur les runes, tandis que Jordan jouait à pile ou face, avec sa plume, ses questions sur les soins des créatures magiques, plus loin Judith semblait en profonde réflexion sur son sujet d'arithmancie.

Jaina finit par se perdre dans ses pensées, comme souvent ces derniers temps. La vérité, c'était qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus à part depuis sa rupture avec Julien, son voisin, moldu et français. Déjà qu'auparavant les garçons ne l'intéressaient guère, alors ces temps-ci, elle ne les regardait même plus...

Julien l'avait retournée. Leur histoire avait duré deux ans, il l'avait quittée lorsqu'elle avait du lui avouer être une sorcière. Depuis, elle l'avait vu s'afficher avec des moldues blondes platines. Une douleur qui la rongeait mais que John réussissait tant bien que mal à combler. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que jamais elle ne serait aussi heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Julien, avec John. Elle le sentait.

Elle n'avait pas ce petit battement de cœur lorsqu'il la frôlait, la regardait. Mêmes leurs rires lui semblaient tièdes…plus aucune chaleur ne la traversait.

Le côté positif de tout cela, était qu'elle ne se laissait plus guidé par ses hormones : tous les hommes lui paraissaient fades, dorénavant. Oui, tous. Même le plus beau des mâles, ne lui faisaient plus d'effet : elle appréciait sa beauté esthétique, sans pour autant qu'il agite son cœur.

Chose étonnante, après sa rupture, Jaina n'était pas devenue une loque - du moins physiquement. Si Julien s'était employé a lui briser son coeur, c'était avec la plus violente des armes : les mots. Plus particulièrement des mots sur son physique. Car Jaina n'était pas une beauté "standard".

Elle était assez petite - tout juste le mètre 52 _et demi_ tenait-elle à ajouter -, n'était ni maigre ni grosse : la plupart des hommes s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était dans une mesure parfaite de l'imperfection. La vérité c'était qu'elle était tout simplement adorablement mignonne. Quiconque la voyait sourire ne pouvait en penser le contraire. C'était un fait aussi rationnel qu'un sort de stupéfaction était rouge

Autrement dit, elle était suffisamment maigre pour qu'un débardeur ne soit pas un défilé de bourrelets sur elle, et suffisamment en forme pour qu'il ne soit pas…inintéressant.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais encadraient son visage aux traits fins qui dégageaient une impression trompeuse de sérénité, ils rebiquaient à l'arrière de son crâne sans qu'aucune magie n'y mette un terme. Sa peau légèrement matte la différenciait de ses camarades anglais aux teints blancs voire pâles, tandis que ses yeux marron, si foncés qu'ils en paraissaient noirs, la rendaient quelconque.

Elle avait la beauté que seules les enfants métisses savent porter. Le brassage de sa mère anglaise de sang pur et son père sud-africain moldu avait aboutit sur le résultat aussi étonnant qu'intéressant qu'était Jaina.

A la fin de l'épreuve, le sourire niais de Jessie en voyant Sirius Black passer devant elle, suffit à faire sourire Jaina. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour retirer sa robe de sorcier en plein milieu de la foule, et ainsi attiré tous les regards des filles vers le bas de son dos si…intéressant ?

- A croquer ! s'exclama Jessie en admirant les deux sphères moulées dans un jean.

- Yummy ! ajouta Judith en faisant mine de mordre.

- Huh ! Déprimant ! s'exclama John alors que Jaina éclatait de rire.

- Faites pas vos petites prudes avec nous, reprit une Judith menaçante en regardant son amie.

Sur ce quoi, Jaina éclata de rire et John embrassa sa petite amie dans un baiser chaste….avant que Jaina ne s'empare de ses lèvres plus passionnément.

- Ah ! C'est ça, _baby_ ! approuva Judith.

- Hum…soupira Jessie en levant ses yeux.

- T'inquiète, ma belle ! reprit Judith en prenant son amie Jessie par les épaules. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! conclut-elle en rire sadique digne d'une sorcière vue par les moldus.

La journée se passait assez joyeusement entre les 6 amis. Après avoir clôturé leur devoir d'histoire assez rapidement, les plus sérieux - à savoir, les garçons - décidèrent de prendre de l'avance, tandis que les filles choisirent de prendre du bon temps.

La fin du mois de septembre était encore doux et elles préférèrent se prélasser dans le parc tout en parlant de sujets plus intéressants que les cours, à savoir… les hommes !

- Je me demande comment va se passer cette année, je n'ai vraiment aucune histoire en route ! se lamenta Jessie.

- C'est un peu normal, on a tellement mit toute notre énergie, l'année dernière, à mettre de l'ordre, qu'aujourd'hui on a plus rien à aller agiter, rappela Judith en échangeant un regard avec Jaina.

Celle-ci se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Au cours des dernières vacances d'avril, l'histoire Julien éclatait et Jaina avait voué une profonde aversion envers les hommes, forçant ses amies à clarifier leurs relations avec les hommes.

Dans le même temps, le groupe d'ami traversait une crise : **John** venait de rentrer dans le groupe. Et non à l'unanimité, pour les filles. Il y était rentré essentiellement car il avait finit par sortir avec **Jaina** – plus par usure mentale qu'autre chose. Alors que **Judith** rompait avec **Jordan** qu'elle soupçonnait légèrement de vouloir sortir avec **Jaina** (doutes qui ne s'étaient heureusement jamais confirmés…mais dont **Jessie** pouvait assurer la véracité)…Sans parler de **Jerry** qui dévoilait son amour à **Jessie**, qui surprise, l'envoya sur les roses en douceur.

Bref, rien de bien intéressant mais qui avait mis de l'action dans leur groupe. Aujourd'hui tout semblait plat et agréable. Tous les **six** étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils plaisantaient même sur leur passé.

- Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller chercher Richard…s'interrogea Jessie à voix haute.

- Oh non... _PITIE_ ! supplia Judith, Pas Richard !

Richard était un pouffsoufle pas franchement intelligent, pas spécialement beau, mais qui était, selon Jessie, un super coup. L'année dernière, Jessie et lui avaient du battre les records de ruptures et réconciliation de l'école de Poudlard.

- Tu as revu, Julien ? demanda Jessie pour détourner l'attention de Judith.

- Ouaip ! répondit Jaina en frappant dans ses mains tout en haussant ses sourcils. Figurez-vous qu'il s'est déjà enchaîné plusieurs filles ! Et pas des mochetés en plus, des filles du genre... – Jaina marqua une pause scrutant le parc – oui, des filles qui ressemble à peu près à _elle_ !

Les filles se retournèrent pour lancer un « Wahow ! » alors que Maria Tremps sortait dans le parc... C'était la fille la plus belle et sexy de tout Poudlard. Sa légende s'était accrue lorsque Sirius Black était sortit avec elle…le temps d'une semaine et demi. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Certains avançaient la différence d'âge, sans grande conviction : Maria Tremps avait deux ans de moins que lui.

Maria Tremps avait grandi durant l'été et ses jambes s'étaient encore allongées. Elle avait le visage angélique du diable, les yeux d'une biche et la taille d'une guêpe. Il était clair qu'elle atteindrait d'ici la fin de l'année le titre de la fille la plus "regardée" de l'école.

- Teignez Maria blonde, enlevez lui ses pouvoirs, la moitié de son cerveau et vous avez le prototype parfait des filles qui défilent dans son appart !

- Hé bien ! Il ne s'embête pas, le garçon !

- Mais tu es sûre qu'il sort avec elles, ça pourrait être…

- A moins, que tu ne tiennes la main et embrasse fougueusement ta "sœur", ton "amie" ou ta "cousine" en plein milieu de la rue, je ne crois pas que je puisse me tromper.

Jessie s'apprêtait à proposer quelque chose mais Jaina l'interrompit et ajouta :

- Et je ne parle pas des mains aux fesses qu'elles lui mettent régulièrement !

- Bah, c'est un dominé ma chérie, n'y prête pas attention ! s'insurgea faussement Judith.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise, commença Jessie, j'ai beau détesté cette Maria, je dois lui reconnaître qu'elle a tout de même une certaine éthique…

- Comment ça ? demanda Judith.

- Eh bien, elle n'est pas du genre à s'afficher avec tous les mecs, ni à jouer avec eux ou...

- Jessie, elle refuse de s'afficher avec eux mais tu ignores de ce qu'elle_ fait _réellement, la corrigea Jaina.

- Oh si, tu devrais nous faire confiance avec Judith, depuis le temps !

Jaina rit. Ses amies étaient sans doute les pires commères qu'on puisse connaitre : toujours en quête de ragots, toujours informées sur tout le monde. Si les élèves avaient été de grandes figurent de l'histoire de la magie, elles auraient sans doute les meilleures notes dans cette matière.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jessie. Et c'est bien une des raisons pour lesquelles je la déteste d'autant plus, soupira Judith.

Les filles rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, bras dessus, bras dessous, tout en souriant béatement à tout et n'importe quoi.

- Hé bien moi, je nous prévois une belle année ! s'enthousiasma Jaina.

- Dit la fille que la divination a laissé tombé, rit Jessie.

- Correction : c'est bien moi qui ait laissé tombé la divination, corrigea Jaina en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. La roue tourne, les filles, je vous le dit !

Le lundi matin, les groupes furent affichés dans la salle commune. Sur les fiches, seul figurait le numéro, l'heure et la date du cours, ainsi que les Serdaigle qui y étaient retenus au dudit groupe.

Malheureusement Judith et Jaina n'étaient pas dans le même groupe d' arithmancie. Judith était avec un cinquième année et un septième année de Serdaigle, tandis que Jaina n'était visiblement avec aucun Serdaigle. John et Jessie étaient cependant heureux d'être dans le même groupe des runes, et Jordan s'inquiétait de ne se retrouver avec cinq serdaigles de septièmes années à son cours de soins des animaux magiques.

Il prit Jaina par les épaules et commença à l'agiter comme une poupée :

- _Pourquoi_, Jain' ? _Pourquoi_ ? J'ai pourtant répondu complètement au hasard ! hein, pourquoi ? s'exclamait-il tout en agitant les épaules de la pauvre poupée de chiffon qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Mais Jerry arriva et sauva la poupée en chiffon que Jaina devenait au fur et à mesure que Jordan paniquait :

- Hé ! du calme, vieux ! T'inquiètes, les septième années sont pas si forts ! Regarde, Judith se trouve bien dans le même groupe que l'un d'eux !

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, Judith ? répliqua la concernée qui venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour ? suggéra Jaina qui voyait pour la première de la journée son amie.

Judith posa son regard sur Jaina :

- Bah, Jaina, t'es toute décoiffée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

John n'appréciait pas le fait que sa copine ne soit avec aucun Serdaigle, voire avec aucune personne qu'il ne connaissait. Son inquiétude mit Jaina en retard à son premier cours d'arithmancie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, le cours avait déjà commencé. La salle était toute petite, et un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas faisait face au 7 lycéens déjà assis :

- Bien, bien…Mrs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Prewett, monsieur.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, soudain intéressé. Vous êtes apparentés à Fabian Prewett ou…

- Non, monsieur, l'interrompit-elle, habituée à ce qu'on le lui demande.

- Hum ! la jaugea-t-il. Bien, Mrs Prewett. Prenez place à côté de votre camarade, _Bike_, au fond de la classe, ajouta-t-il d'un geste négligeant.

Jaina posa son regard sur le fond de la classe et y vit un Sirius Black, la mâchoire serrée, passablement énervé qui murmurait _"c'est Black, triple scroutt" _entre ces dents.

- Ah ! Eh ! Heu ! en quelle année êtes-vous, Mrs Prewett ?

- En sixième année, à Serdaigle, répondit elle sans accorder un regard à son voisin, trop concentrée sur son jeune professeur qui lui évoquait quelque chose…

- Ah ! Très bien. Très bien, murmura-t-il tel un tortionnaire dans sa barbe de pirate...

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 22 ans, et paraissait assez lunatique. Imprévisible, pour être exact.

- Bien, reprit-il une fois de plus, mais plus professionnellement, donc comme je le disais, je suis Marc Fougère. Je suis français, donc ne vous gênez pas pour me faire répéter si vous ne comprenez pas mon accent….

Tandis que Marc Fougère continuait sa présentation, Jaina essayait de comprendre où est-ce qu'elle avait pêché pour avoir mérité un français de plus dans sa vie…

Elle l'écoutait parler plus sérieusement que ces autres professeurs, reconnaissant parfois une intonation similaire à celle de Julien…Mais les deux français avaient un anglais quasi-parfait.

Elle se perdait tellement dans le discours du professeur qu'elle sursauta légèrement lorsque Black ouvrit brusquement le livre qui était au milieu de leur table commune.

- Vous allez donc essayer de me résoudre cet exercice en cinq minutes - dans le calme ! - et je veux une réponse qui convienne aux deux !

* * *

_Et on m'a toujours dit Suzy_

_Tu ne veux plus d'homme dans ta vie_

_Trop de déceptions de soucis_

_Trop de conflits_

Suzy – William Baldé

**

* * *

**

**Comment vont se passer les premiers échanges entre Sirius et Jaina? Amour immédiat? Haine? Indifférence?**

**Quels vont être les prochains couples ? Avec qui les filles vont-elles se caser ? **

**Comment va réagir John en apprenant que sa copine est en binôme avec Sirius Black ?**

**La suite, au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Quand Sirius Black sème la pagaille

_Note de MoiMiniPouce :_

_merci à Poison Cassie pour sa review !_

_

* * *

_

_Précédement dans Wicked Game :_

_***Jaina**, sort avec **John** - tous deux élèves en 6e année à Serdaigle - depuis sa rupture avec **Julien** (un moldu français)._

_*Tandis que **Judith** et **Jessie** se demandent à quelles matières vont postuler les mecs les plus cools de Poudlard, Jaina observent leurs hystérie._

_*Tous se demandent comment va se passer cette année alors que l'année dernière : "**Judith** rompait avec **Jordan** qui voulait peut-être sortir avec **Jaina**… Sans parler de **Jerry** qui dévoilait son amour à **Jessie** qui l'avait gentiment envoyée sur les roses. "_

___*Les élèves qui le désirent peuvent suivre des options non choisies en troisième année, cette année et les présenter aux ASPICS…_  


_*Les groupes des options se forment dans l'inquiétude générale : **Jordan** est dans un groupe où il n'y a que des septième année : " - Pourquoi, Jain' ? Pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant répondu au hasard aux question ! hein, pourquoi ? s'exclamait-il tout en lui agitant les épaules de sorte qu'elle semblait être une pauvre poupée de chiffon" _

_***Jaina** a ,elle, été répartie dans un groupe où aucun serdaigle ne figure. En arrivant en retard elle se retrouve aux côtés de **Sirius Black**._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre II : Quand Sirius Black s'invite sans le savoir**

_- Vous allez donc essayer de me résoudre cet exercice en cinq minutes - dans le calme ! - et je veux une réponse qui convienne aux deux !_

Jaina n'accordait toujours aucun regard à Black. Elle ne trouvait rien d'excitant à cette situation alors que l'unique autre fille du cours se retourna pour croiser son regard.

Tandis qu'elle lisait l'énoncé et les données de l'exercice, elle s'étonna à trouver tout cela si simple… Après simple lecture, elle avait déjà remis en ordre toutes les vignettes et était sûre d'elle.

A côté d'elle, Black avait ce regard hautain que seuls les mecs cools savent adopter : l'air de dire « je ne te regarde pas, mais c'est tout à fait normal que tu me regardes, cette situation ne me dérange pas, j'y suis habitué ».

Ce même regard que Jaina haïssait déjà sur Julien. Elle se résigna toutefois à lui « parler » : il fallait bien qu'ils tombent d'accord.

Les autres, autour d'eux, parlaient déjà à voix basse, pointant du doigt l'ordre dans lequel ils imaginaient la suite logique des vignettes.

Jaina montra donc les vignettes dans l'ordre auquel elle pensait. Arriver à la 4e vignette, il l'interrompit et suggéra plutôt « celle-là ».

Jaina ne trouvait pas son choix très pertinent, mais elle se garda bien de faire cette remarque. Elle lui posait plutôt les questions que ce choix soulevait. Car à première vue, son choix était plausible, mais il posait problème pour la suite. Ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer. Il réfléchit.

Tous deux avaient les yeux rivés sur le bouquin. Et alors qu'il commença une argumentation sans la regarder …

- Bien... Bon… Heu... Terminé, hein ! annonça Marc.

Black bascula aussitôt sa chaise en arrière.

- Bien, bien…Aladdin ?

- 7-C.

- Bien. Heu... Lafferty ?

- 2-E.

- Bien. Bon. Misouddie ?

- 3-F.

- Bien. Bon, heu...Prewett ?

Jaina marquai une légère pause, faisant mine de me pencher sur le livre. Mais sa réponse était déjà prête.

- 5-D.

- Très bien. Est-ce que certain d'entre vous ont choisi la 8-A ?

Black ne leva pas sa main. Mais d'autres le firent. Et Jaina ne cherchai pas à croiser le regard de son binôme.

Marc demanda à Jaina d'expliquer son choix au reste de la classe. Sa voix était tremblante, elle crut sentir le regard de Black sur sa nuque. Sans doute que les autres penseraient que c'était lui qui lui avait donné la réponse…

- Bien…bon, bon. Bike ?

- C'est Black, corrigea-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Il fit retomber lourdement sa chaise pour jeter un coup d'œil au livre, ce qui fit sursauter Jaina. Après avoir donner la bonne réponse, il fit de nouveau basculer sa chaise en arrière, tandis que Jaina pestait en son fort intérieur contre l'arrogance des gryffondors.

Durant les dernières minutes du cours, Marc expliqua que le cours aurait lieu à raison de trois séances par semaine – le lundi, le jeudi et le vendredi - d'une heure et demi, tout en ajoutant...

- Il est IM-PE-RA-TIF de faire ses exercices, hein ! Je ne tolére….je ne tolère…JE NE TOLERERAI aucun écart de votre part, heeeiin ? TOUT LE MONDE fait ses exercices ET les liiiiiiiiivres ne sortent pas de la claaaasse ! s'exclama-t-il la voix complètement hystérique ce qui faisait rire Black.

Son rire était…particulier, mais surtout communicatif. Et dans la classe, des sourires se profilaient. Jaina, elle-même, ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

Marc était certainement tout un personnage. Son ton hystérique et nerveux aurait pu le rendre facilement antipathique s'il n'avait pas cette jouvence et cette passion dans son travail. De plus, il était clair qu'il était bon pédagogue…

Mais Jaina remarqua une chose qui l'intrigua… Il s'adressait au groupe comme s'ils étaient tous en 7ème année…et à bien y regarder, elle du se rendre compte qu'elle était la seule 6ème année.

Marc ajouta également que les places étaient «_ déééfinitives_ » : que les binômes étaient formés pour l'année. Le groupe adorait déjà sa manière de répéter à tout bout de champ « hein ?», « heu… », « bon…bon », « bien…bien ». En trois mots, Marc était imprévisible, nerveux et attachant.

La fin du cours venu, alors que Jaina rangeait ses parchemins, elle vit son binôme plaisanter avec Marc… et elle qui le supposait trop arrogant pour rire à d'autres choses que de ses propres blagues et celles des maraudeurs…

- Au revoir, professeur, salua timidement Jaina.

- Prewett ?

- Heu, oui ?

- Bon, heu…tu es la seule qui n'est pas en septième année, hein ? Alors si tu veux changer de groupe, hein, à un moment de l'année, tu me dis, hum ?

Marc était plus petit que Black mais il était indéniable qu'il était plus âgé. Sa barbe de trois semaines lui donnait un air de pirate débarquant des îles, et ses yeux semblaient aussi instables que lui.

Black se tenait derrière lui : il affichait un grand sourire et acquiesçait l'air de dire « t'inquiète ! ».

- Heu…oui, très bien. Au revoir, ajouta-t-elle, surprise, avec un plus grand sourire pour les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Sirius Black et elle dut reconnaître avoir été surprise de ne pas y avoir vu une seule once d'arrogance. Plutôt une sympathie et…un air joyeux. Rien à voir avec le binôme qu'elle avait eu plus tôt à ses côtés.

Ce fut donc l'esprit un peu troublé que Jaina se rendit à son cours de métamorphose.

La plupart des Serdaigle avait des difficultés avec cette matière puisqu'elle demandait une grande force mentale : ils étaient par définition très vifs d'esprit mais manquait, pour la majorité, d'ardeur et de vivacité.

Jaina avait cependant découvert que depuis sa rupture avec Julien, elle était beaucoup plus douée en métamorphose qu'elle ne l'aurait crue...

- ça s'est bien passé, ce premier cours ? s'enquit John.

- Oui, ce n'était pas trop dur pour un premier cours, répondit-elle en embrassant son petit ami.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est le début, crois-moi, modéra Jerry.

- Haha ! Je ne pense pas, mon petit Jerry. Cette petite est très intelligente, rappela Judith.

- Mouais…maugréa Jerry qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que Jaina était plus forte que lui en cours.

- Mais par contre, je veux bien croire que l'arithmancie n'est pas simple, se lamenta Judith. Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une bêtise en prenant cette matière, j'aurai plutôt du prendre étude des moldus…

- Tu peux toujours changé, lui apprit Jessie.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre, j'en ai parlé avec Flitwick tout à l'heure. Tant qu'on est dans la première semaine, il y a toujours moyen !

- Bah c'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma Jaina.

- En plus, tu as une petite très intelligente qui en connaît un rayon sur les moldus, ajouta Jordan tout sourire, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Jaina.

- Eloigne-toi de mes épaules, Jordan, menaça Jaina.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire en se rappelant la scène de ce matin.

- D'ailleurs, comment se sont passés les soins aux créatures ? demanda Jerry.

- Je le serai après ce cours, se lamenta Jordan.

- T'inquiète, ça va bien se…, commença Jerry avant de s'interrompre lorsque le professeur entra : signe que le cours allait commencer.

C'était un cours commun avec les pouffsoufle et Jessie en profita pour se rapprocher de Richard, sous le regard peiné de Jerry et réprobateur de Judith.

Mais Judith s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Amos Diggory lui faisait de l'œil. Ce fut alors au tour de Jaina et Jordan de soupirer.

John quant à lui était bien trop concentrer à essayer de modifier la couleur de ses cheveux bruns : il était grand – plus d'un mètre 80 - avait les épaules carrées d'un batteur de Quidditch et son regard d'ordinaire doux et protecteur était à présent concentré et paraissait plus viril.

Il avait une ride prononcée entre ses sourcils : elle datait de l'année dernière, alors qu'il redoublait sa sixième année et faisait véritablement connaissance de Jaina et ses amis. Il avait de sérieuses difficultés avec la métamorphose. Histoire de le détendre, Jaina se pointa derrière lui et donna une couleur rouge à ses cheveux ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Tu pourrais faire la même chose avec ma barbe ?

Mais avant que Jaina ait pu le taquiner sur sa barbe de deux jours, la professeur McGonagall lui proposa de s'occuper de ses propres cheveux : elle n'arrivait pas encore à leur faire prendre une autre couleur que primaire.

A la fin du cours, les garçons décidèrent d'accompagner Jordan à son cours de soins aux créatures, vu son degré de stresse. Jaina les soupçonnait surtout d'aller reluquer les filles de septième année qui avait décidé de bronzer dans le parc mais ne dit rien.

- Intéressant, ce cours, hein ? demanda Judith, toute heureuse.

- Très ! acquiesça Jaina en haussant ses sourcils. Avez-vous seulement remarqué que Jordan et Jerry ne semblaient pas apprécier vos rapprochements avec les autres mâles ?

- Vraiment ? s'énerva Judith. Pourtant j'aurai juré qu'ils avaient passé le nettoie-tout !

- Ils arrivent à en rigoler, mais ils ne sont certainement pas prêts à vous imaginer avec un autre garçon…

- Il va quand même falloir qu'ils s'y fassent, hein, Jess ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Jerry est devenu pas mal ? s'interrogea la concerné à voix haute.

- Oh, par les sales culottes de Merlin, Jess ! soupira Judith. Bon Jain', tu lui expliques ce qu'est un beau mec, ou je dois m'y mettre ?

Mais Jaina était prise d'un tel fou rire qu'elle ne put répondre.

C'était tellement typique de Jessie. Cette jeune fille d'un mètre soixante-dix avait une mémoire de poisson rouge : il suffisait qu'un garçon passe devant ses yeux pour qu'elle en oublie l'existence d'autre.

Elle était assez belle : le genre de beauté qu'on ne remarque qu'après avoir passé un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Sportive, fonceuse, brune, la peau pâle, les garçons s'accordaient à dire que « elle avait tout ce qu'il faut où il faut ». Mais en matière de goût…il fallait reconnaître qu'ils étaient spéciaux !

Jerry n'était, en effet, pas ce qui se nommait un « beau garçon ». Il avait certes un corps parfait, qu'il entretenait régulièrement, un regard viril et sûr de lui qui faisait craquer certaines filles…Mais pour Judith, cela ne lui faisait pas oublier son visage…

Il avait un nez imposant, des sourcils qui étaient en guerre – cela allait faire trois ans que Judith essayer en vain d'imposer un armistice entre eux – des traits grossiers et une moustache de trois poils qui agaçait Judith.

Jaina soupçonnait d'ailleurs Judith d'avoir fait un lavage de cerveau à Jessie, l'année dernière pour qu'elle ne sorte pas avec Jerry.

Selon Jaina, si on trouvait un accord avec ses sourcils et qu'on lui rasait sa moustache, Jerry était un garçon…presque potable voire sexy. Elle préférait simplement dire que Jerry avait ses qualités : il était sûr de lui, drôle, un caractère bien trempé, serviable, loyal, attentionné, et puis…il était bien foutu après tout.

Mais tout cela n'était pas suffisamment pour la magnifique blonde qu'était Judith – à croire qu'il en faut toujours une, dans un groupe. La jeune fille d'un mètre soixante-quinze ne jurait que pour la beauté physique et accordait également une attention particulière à la loyauté d'un homme. Deux qualités qui se mariaient assez rarement chez les adolescents de son âge. Mais, avec son physique, elle pouvait se permettre d'être difficile. Ses traits fins, ses yeux étonnamment violets et sa taille de guêpe attiraient bons nombres de regards masculins sur elle.

Elle ne cachait pas sa superficialité, mais sa grande qualité était de ne pas en reprocher le manque à ses amis. Au contraire, elle n'hésitait pas à leur rappeler leur principe. Elle appréciait être la seule à y accorder une plus grande importance.

Jordan avait tout de même réussit à canaliser toute sa frénésie de l'esthétisme. Ce jeune garçon noir de plus de près d'un mètre quatre-vingt n'était pas spécialement beau, ni spécialement sexy. Il avait juste un cœur énorme et une classe naturelle.

Autant dire que le couple Jordan/Judith avait autant étonné que fait rêver. Judith la première. Elle s'était surprise à être complètement sous le charme de son ami pendant un an.

La rupture du couple avait été floue pour tout le monde, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ni le pourquoi du comment, bien que des suppositions planaient…

Les filles continuèrent de plaisanter dans la salle commune tout en faisant leur devoir de métamorphose jusqu'au retour des garçons.

- Oulla, ça sent pas bon ! constata Jaina en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Nounours n'est pas content ! remarqua Judith.

Il avait les sourcils froncés du mec en colère. Autant dire que pour « Nounours » le fait était rare, pour ne pas dire historique.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Jaina souriante, avant même qu'il n'ait parlé.

Les garçons restèrent de côtés, regardant la scène avec les filles. Un peu plus qu'ils prendraient du pop-corn…

- Je peux te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu as jugé bon de ne pas me dire que les cours se faisaient en binôme ? interrogea doucereusement John.

- Oh ! tu es avec qui ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Judith, prévoyant un beau garçon derrière l'histoire.

Mais ce fut John qui lui répondit, alors que Jordan avait ramené Judith en arrière en lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Black ! Sirius Black !

Jessie laissa échapper un cri d'admiration, tandis que Jordan sentait la mâchoire de Judith tomber.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit ? se vexa Jessie, la voix étonnamment aigue,

- Parce que ce n'est pas important ! se défendit Jaina.

- Pas important ? tu déconnes, là, j'espère ! s'emporta Judith, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Jordan.

Jessie et Judith se perdirent en question, alors que Jaina s'impatientait.

- Ok ! ça suffit ! Vous savez tous très bien ce que je pense de ce mec ! rappela Jaina. Alors je ne comprend même pas que tu m'en tiennes rigueur ! dit-elle en s'adressant directement à son petit ami.

- Peut-être parce que e ne comprends pas que tu ne m'aies rien dit si ça t'es tellement égale, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Je m'en fiche ! On ne s'est même pas parlé ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement alors que les filles échangeaient des regards douteux. C'est incroyable, je ne connais même pas ce mec que tu me fais une scène !

- Peut être parce que ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir de l'apprendre de la bouche d'Evans et qu'en plus, j'ai entendu Vector dire que les binômes étaient pour l'année ! s'énerva John.

- Mais je m'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? s'emporta franchement Jaina. Je me fiche de ce mec ! Et tu m'énerves à faire des crises de jalousie à tout bout de champ alors que tu sais très bien que je n'irai pas voir ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, alors si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ta jalousie, on n'a rien à faire ensemble !

- Outch ! s'exclamèrent Jordan et Jerry dans un faible murmure rauque pour eux.

- Ouais…tu dois avoir raison, constata tristement John après un silence.

Il quitta la pièce et ce fut à ce moment que Jaina réalisa que bon nombre de têtes étaient tournés vers eux.

- Je crois que toute l'école ne va pas tarder à être au courant, conclut Jerry, en s'assoyant à la table.

- On sait déjà que James Potter est en binôme avec Farida Mage, une pouffsoufle de septième année, ajouta Judith en imitant son ami.

- C'est l'attrapeuse de leur équipe, informa Jessie. Ça va faire des histoires, ça. Potter était déjà sorti avec elle en quatrième année.

- Génial ! ironisa Jaina. Mais moi, j'en n'ai rien à cirer de ce mec, poursuivit-elle au bord des larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur à comprendre ?

- Oh, ma chérie, compatie Judith en se serrant contre le dos de son amie.

- Peut-être parce que même moi-et-mes-goûts-bizarres, je le trouve magnifique, suggéra Jessie à mi-voix, dans une tentative de faire rire son amie.

- Tes goûts bizarres ? s'enquit Jerry.

- Richard Boyle, ajouta distraitement Jordan, comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout.

- Ah…ouais, admit Jerry.

- Moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un dragon, s'emporta quelque peu Jordan. Je dis pas que je suis un fan de la première heure de ce type – John, qu'il désigna d'un coup de tête – mais si tu tiens à lui, Jain', va juste t'expliquer avec lui. Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu le sais bien.

Jain' savait que ses amis n'appréciaient pas plus que cela John. Ils ne lui trouvaient rien de spécial ; contrairement à elle, qu'ils considéraient comme leur petite perle.

La question qui se posait à elle était simple : tenait-elle vraiment à John ?

Elle s'ennuya à remarquer qu'une fois de plus, tout remontait à Julien. Si elle pensait le cap du deuil terminé, elle ne pouvait que souffrir de voir à quel point tout en elle avait changé : elle ne se sentait plus capable de donner de l'amour. Elle ne savait que le feindre.

Si elle avait choisit de sortir avec John, elle savait très bien que c'était parce que toute cette relation serait simple, elle restait là à recevoir tout cet amour qu'il lui donnait. Feignait en donner, et elle recommençait peu à peu à reprendre confiance en les hommes.

Devait-elle arrêter cette mascarade ? Elle savait très bien qu'un jour elle devrait faire face à ce manque de sentiment. Au fait qu'elle jouait avec lui. Elle-même se répugnait et n'avait pas forcément envie qu'on lui jette une pierre de plus. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier toutes les attentions de John. Elle aimait être en couple…ou avait peur de se retrouver seule et sombrer.

- Tu as raison, mais j'vais pas lui courir après tout de suite, sourit-elle en s'assoyant – sans qu'elle se soit souvenue de s'être levée.

Ses amis lui sourirent, mais Judith fut incapable de garder pour elle plus longtemps les pensées qui lui traversaient :

- Tu ne lui as vraiment pas parlé ? s'enquit-elle dans un murmure.

Jaina mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle lui parlait de Sirius Black.

- On ne s'est pas regardé, et on n'a pas parlé du cours, lui apprit Jaina après avoir esquisser un sourire devant l'envie de ragot de Judith.

- Ça alors ! n'en revint-elle pas.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit, à nous ? se vexa de nouveau Jessie.

- Honnêtement, j'avais oublié. Sinon je vous l'aurais dit, ne serait-ce que pour voir vos bouilles ! rit Jaina en regardant tous ses amis. Je suis déjà déçue d'avoir loupé vos têtes, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux garçons.

- Hé ! On n'est pas des divas, on ne serait pas monté sur de si grands sombrals ! se froissa Jerry.

- Et c'est monsieur regard-de-soucoupes qui dit ça ! éclata de rire Jordan, suivit des autres.

- Ouais…bon…alors tu vas décider quelque chose pour John ce soir ? s'intéressa Jerry.

- Ou pour Black, ajouta Judith dans un soupir.

- Ju' ! gronda Jaina. Tu n'as qu'à venir à la fin de mon prochain cours, je suis sûre qu'il te fera de beaux yeux !

- Hum…c'est une idée, t'en penses quoi, Jess ?

- Hein ? reprit Jess qui sortait de sa léthargie.

- Tu dis, si on te dérange, hein ? s'énerva faussement Jordan.

Mais Judith, comme Jaina, n'était pas dupe. Jessie était, comme par hasard, tombée en léthargie alors qu'elle était face à Jerry.

A l'heure du dîner, Jaina aperçu John parler avec Mary dans le parc. Une septième année de serdaigle. Une fille avec qui il avait fait sa scolarité de la première à la cinquième année. Jaina se réjouit de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à sa vue, elle demanda donc à ses amis de lui garder une place. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard et elle leur accorda un immense sourire, signe qu'elle allait essayer de recoller les morceaux avec John.

Ils n'étaient pas ravis, mais semblaient heureux de cette nouvelle, et se rendirent dans la grande salle.

Lorsque Jaina se mit timidement dans le champ de vision de John, celui-ci s'excusa auprès de son amie. A sa vue, Mary comprit et rentra dans le château.

Il se contenta de la regarder, attendant qu'elle parle, mais il ne put passer outre le regard chaud que lui adressait Jaina. Elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à la solitude, à l'affronter.

- J'aime bien le fait que tu sois jaloux, en fait, murmura-t-elle.

- Ah ouais ? dit-il en faisant le mec détaché.

Jaina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? C'est moi qui te fais rire ?

Mais en réalité, Jaina était très proche des larmes. Cette scène ne lui rappelait que trop bien ses disputes avec Julien. Seulement, à chaque fois, Julien comprenait les raisons de son rire…

- Non…rien, je suis désolée, John. Ecoute…la vérité c'est que j'ai pas envie qu'on arrête de se voir…

- Moi non plus, Jain'. Mais tu vas être en binôme avec Black et tu ne me dis rien… bon sang, Jain' ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Et alors ? C'est ridicule ! C'est même pas mon genre de mec ! Vous n'avez rien à voir, il ne m'intéresse pas…je…je ne comprend pas que juste parce je vais être en binôme avec lui, tout le monde s'imagine que je vais tomber amoureuse de lui, ou je ne sais quoi…c'est ridicule ! On…on n'est même pas sur la même planète !

- Jain'… Je me dois de te demander un truc : comment ça peut ne pas être ton genre de mec ?

Question légitime. Jaina ne savait pas comment expliquer toute l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour ce genre d'homme…Bien que depuis le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle remettait en doute ses convictions.

* * *

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre,_

_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes,_

_je ne l'aime pas comme toi._

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre,_

_Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes,_

_Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule._

Vitaa – Fleur de peau

* * *

**Quelles sont les vraies raisons de tant de préjugés de la part de Jaina ? ****Comment va évoluer la relation entre John et Jaina ? ****Et quelle est la vraie personnalité de Sirius ? Arrogant, un brin sociable, manipulateur ? ****Première déchirure du groupe à venir...**

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Passé, présent et futur amoureux

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_* **Sirius Black **est le binôme de **Jaina Prewett**. Elle ne le trouve pas franchement sympathique mais est troublée par son sourire à la fin du cours_

_* **Amos Diggory** fait de l'oeil à **Judith** qui n'est pas réticente, de même que **Jessie** se sent prête à ressortir pour la x-ième fois avec **Richard**. _

_***Jaina** redoute la réaction des garçons : **Jordan** qui est l'ex de **Judith,** et **Jerry** qui a toujours eu un certain béguin pour **Jessie**..._

_***John** pète une durite en apprenant que Black est le binôme de sa petite amie, **Jaina**. Il lui reproche de ne pas le lui avoir dit elle-même. Jaina va essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi Black n'est pas son genre de mec..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 : Passé, présent et futur amoureux**

_Bonne question. Jaina ne savait pas comment expliquer toute l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour ce genre d'homme…Bien que depuis le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle remettait en doute ses convictions._

- Je…c'est…Pour moi, ce mec est…l'apologie de toute la superficialité du monde, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Jain', ta meilleure amie est Judith ! cassa John.

- Je sais, mais…regarde, elle est sortie avec Jordan. Elle n'est pas si superficielle que ça, alors que…

- Et si tu découvrais que Black est comme elle ? l'interrompit John.

- Alors que lui, poursuivit Jaina en le foudroyant du regard, n'a aucun respect pour quiconque ! Tu vois bien comment il traite les gens qui ne sont pas à gryffondor ! Il leur jette des sorts, se prend tellement pour un demi-dieu…

- Et s'il avait changé ?

- John, soupira Jain', tu me demandes un truc impossible : tu me demandes ce que je ressentirai si Black n'était pas celui que je pensais. Comment veux-tu que je sache ?

- Oui…tu as raison. Je suis désolé, tout ça me…je me sens pas en sécurité à te savoir près de lui, c'est tout.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle murmura « moi non plus » auquel ils rirent tous deux avant de s'embrasser.

- Si c'est pas dégoutant ! tonna Tania Jones, une serpentard de septième année.

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! répondit Jaina en la toisant avant de rentrer main dans la main avec John, dans la grande salle.

Si Jaina avait déjà été choquée par le simple sourire et regard que Sirius Black lui avait adressé à la fin du premier cours, ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'elle ressentit à la fin du second cours.

Durant ce cours, ils découvrirent les méthodes de travail de Marc qui étaient pour le moins spéciales : elles passaient énormément par le biais de jeu, forçant la réflexion des lycéens sans s'en rendre compte. Si dans un premier temps, ils avaient tous été réticents – Marc les prenaient-ils pour des enfants ? – ils furent rapidement emballés.

Dans un premier temps, ils travaillèrent par groupe de 4, soit deux binômes. Leur mission consistait à coder une devinette sur un personnage historique de leur choix..

Jaina pestait à l'idée de se retrouver avec Black : personne ne semblait vouloir passer pour stupide à côté du grand Sirius Black, aussi personne ne participait. Elle se consola en se disant que la situation aurait pu être pire : elle aurait pu se retrouver avec le binôme de Miranda, l'autre fille du groupe qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards envieux.

Ils restèrent un instant tous les trois à regarder le parchemin vierge au milieu de la table, en échangeant des regards et sourires gênés tandis que Black qui avait balancé sa chaise en arrière, resta adossé contre le mur, fixant le plafond l'air parfaitement détendu.

Jaina sursauta lorsqu'il fit brusquement tombé sa chause, et, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, il suggéra :

- On pourrait le faire sur Binns !

Jaina trouva l'idée brillante et s'enthousiasma comme ses camarades. En cinq minutes ils avaient élaboré un cryptage assez amusant.

- Terminé ! L'heure du décryptage commence ! s'exclama l'excentrique professeur en agitant sa baguette : les parchemins s'intervertirent dans les airs et atterrirent sur les tables dans un rire sadique du jeune à la barbe de pirate.

Le nom du personnage était le seul non codé, mais malgré cela, le décryptage n'était pas simple. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient des doutes quant à l'identité du personnage « J. ».

- C'était une historienne du XIXème siècle, suggéraient les uns.

- C'était pas plutôt une folle du moyenne âge qui s'était fait brûlée plusieurs fois ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jaina pensait avoir une piste et la soumise à ces camarades. Sa solution tenait la route, et ils terminèrent les premiers.

- Haha ! narguait le groupe de Jaina, tandis que les garçons commencèrent une petite danse alors Marc validait leur réponse.

Marc leur montra ensuite d'autres cryptages qu'ils appliquèrent en proposant tour à tour des idées à l'orale.

A vingt minutes de la fin du cours, Marc commença à inscrire une série de chiffre. Il demanda à Mélinda de l'identifier. Elle le décrypta : « J'ai croisé un mangemort dans mon placard » puis son binôme devait inventer une suite codée que le suivant devait à son tour décryptée.

L'idée marcha bien un temps, mais ils se retrouvèrent à cour d'idée, ne sachant plus quoi faire du mangemort.

- Bien, dans ce cas, vous allez ouvrir vos livres !

- Non ! Attendez ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Jaina et Black.

Les autres élèves se retournèrent autant surpris qu'amusés. Etonnés d'avoir réagit de la même manière, Jaina et son binôme firent preuves des politesses d'usage :

- Je t'en prie…

- Non, vas-y, vas-y…

Marc les arrêta tout de suite, et demanda à Jaina sa réponse. Ils n'arrivèrent cependant pas à gagner plus de cinq minutes, et Black ouvrit le livre dans un profond soupir en faisant une fois de plus sursauter Jaina lorsque sa chaise claqua le sol.

Au cours du mois, les six amis ne restèrent plus autant groupés, Jaina y était pour beaucoup : elle tenait à mettre une distance entre elle et John le plus possible. Ce dernier lui imposait une nouvelle pression à lui répétant qu'il l'aimait…

Se doutant de l'avis incisif des filles et de celui de Jordan, elle préféra se confier à Jerry alors qu'ils faisaient leur devoir d'arithmancie.

- Je ne me sens pas prête, Jerry…c'est pas que je ne tiens pas à lui, mais…oh ! J'arrête pas de penser à Julien. Y'a un truc qui cloche chez moi, non ?

- Je pense, oui, la taquina-t-il. Enfin, vous avez passé deux ans ensemble, c'est normal, non ?

- J'imagine. J'ai tellement envie de tourner la page... mais j'y arrive pas !

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que ce John est arrivé trop tôt. Tu devrais t'accorder une pause…pour toi.

- T'as peut-être raison…

- Après c'est mon avis, t'sais bien que j'adore ce mec, hein ! Mais c'est vrai que t'as pas besoin d'une pression en plus. On voit très bien que t'es pas bien depuis que cette histoire s'est terminée.

- Oui, mais... mais comment….

- Comment lui dire que tu voudrais faire une pause ? Hum, je penche pour une lettre écrite sur cognard.

Jaina éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Jerry sur la joue.

- Nan, j'pense que je vais juste la jouer honnête… Mais tu ne voudrais pas le faire à ma place, par hasard ?

- Non merci, ça ira. Enfin sinon, tu peux lui envoyer un message codé, t'as l'air d'être passée maître dans le domaine. C'est dingue ce que vous faites déjà !

- Ah ?

- Ouais, on n'a vu ça qu'en fin de d'année dernière !

- C'est l'expérience, mon cher ! Alors ça avance, comment de ton côté ? Toujours sur Jessie ?

- Bah, j'avais arrêté…j'pensais à…Johanna, murmura-t-il, la cinquième année.

- Hum…très jolie, j'avoue.

- Hein ? Belle gosse, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, elle a l'air marrante en plus.

- Elle l'est ! Je l'ai aidé en métamorphose, hier, on s'est bien marré.

- Oula ! taquina Jaina. Joli, Jer' !

- Ouais, mais le problème, c'est que Jess me…elle me lance comme des signaux ! ajouta-t-il dans un murmure rapide et tendu.

- Ah... et quels genres de signaux ?

- Bah, hier, quand elle m'a vue flirté, elle n'a pas arrêté de me fixer ! Pour te dire, Johanna m'a même demandé si c'était ma copine !

- Hum, elle doit juste être vexée que tu sois déjà passé à autre chose. Tu connais Jess, elle aime bien qu'on la supplie, tout ça…

- Ouais, peut-être, convaincs Jerry.

- Non, franchement, passe à autre chose ! Et si vraiment Jessie voulait sortir avec toi, crois-moi que tu ne te poserais pas trop la question.

Jerry éclata de rire : Jessie était très aguicheuse quand elle le voulait.

Jaina avait visiblement vu juste car deux jours plus tard, Jessie avait remit ça avec Richard, sous la lassitude complète du groupe bien qu'elle jurait que « cette fois, c'est vraiment différent ! ».

De son côté, Jaina évitait tant qu'elle le pouvait son petit ami. Les cours d'arithmancie n'allaient pas pour alléger sa conscience…

Pour les huit élèves, le cours de Marc était devenu une bouffée d'air général. Si le mérite revenait largement à leur professeur, il était toutefois clair qu'on ne pouvait pas exclure la présence de Sirius Black comme un effet dopant. La première impression de Jaina s'était vérifiée : le rire de Black était tout bonnement communicatif, il était en général le premier à rire aux phrases de Marc, voire même de Marc lui-même, et tout le monde le suivait. Jaina aimait croire que ce n'était pas juste parce que c'était Sirius Black.

Il fallait cependant reconnaître, que les sept autres avaient l'impression d'avoir une star parmi eux, qu'ils étaient privilégiés. D'une certaine manière, trois fois par semaines, ils arrivaient à approcher la légende qui leur était inaccessible, insaisissable le reste du temps. D'autant plus que pendant ces heures, Sirius était totalement détendu.

Cependant, il avait ce charisme naturel qui impressionnait Jaina et l'empêchait de trop se lâcher…

- Bien, bien…disait comme à son habitude Marc.

- Hey, Marco ! héla Sirius. Tu peux réexpliquer l'algorithme de la dernière fois ?

- Oui, oui, c'était prévu, t'en fais pas…heu…bien, bien…bon... heu... demain, il y aura une interro dessus, hein ? Nous sommes d'accord ? Bon…alors prenez vos livres page 45.

Un des faits étranges de ce cours, en plus du reste, était la grande absence des mains levés pour prendre la parole, sans que ce soit pour autant une cacophonie : les lycéens étaient suffisamment disciplinés…et intéressés par le cours. De plus, ils respectaient Marc, sa diction, ses manies, ses jeux…tout était étrange chez ce professeur. Agréablement étrange.

- Alors, ces cours d'arithmancie ? s'enquit Judith au repas.

- C'est assez cool… Le prof est vraiment génial !

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Jain', pas le prof ! Sirius ! Focus !

- Ne nous dit pas que le prof est plus beau que Sirius, hein ? douta Jess.

- Bah…en un sens. En tout cas, c'est déjà plus mon genre…se défendit Jaina.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas droit à un prof soporifique envoyé du ministère ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 25 ans, une petite barbe craquante…

- Oh, toi et tes barbes…se lamenta Judith en regardant en biais John qui se grattait négligemment la sienne.

Les heures supplémentaires de ces options avaient pris tout le monde de cours. Si bien que les joueurs de Quidditch perdirent rapidement la tête...

- Avec toutes ces conneries, j'ai faillit oublier que je faisais parti d'une équipe de Quidditch ! râla Jess.

- Et moi donc ! renchérit John.

John et Jessie se précipitaient vers la sortie de la salle commune, balai sur l'épaule, tout en pestant contre les devoirs qu'ils allaient devoir rattraper ce soir.

- Tu iras assister au match ? interrogea Judith en prenant place à côté de Jaina.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Jaina mi méfiante, mi amusée. La question serait plutôt de savoir, si _toi_, tu vas venir ! Sans Jordan pour t'y entrainer, maintenant…

- Hum, je peux bien penser à d'autres raisons pour y aller, répondit-elle sensuellement. Enfin, reprit-elle dans un soupir, tant que ça ne s'éternise pas ! C'est tout ce que je demande !

Jaina se rendit au match avec John pour seule compagnie. Sur le chemin, elle se surprit à être aussi ennuyée par sa compagnie.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis sa discussion avec Jerry. Une semaine qu'elle retardait l'échéance.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, elle réalisait que leur relation pourrait géniale… si elle était amicale. Mais là…sa main sur son épaule, ses regards langoureux, ses répliques d'amoureux transit…tout lui donnait envie de fuir.

Ils montèrent sur les gravins, et Jaina découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait visiblement l'intention de passer le match en amoureux. Avec toutes ces pensées noires en elle, pas sûr qu'elle tienne. Elle se risqua à commencer une scène :

- Les autres risquent d'avoir du mal à nous retrouver, ici…

- J'me disais qu'on pourrait assister au match ensemble, juste nous deux, roucoula-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il avait cet air si adorable, que certaines Serdaigle de quatrième et troisième année ne purent s'empêcher de laisser trainer leur yeux envieux sur eux.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Jordan et Jerry apprécient que tu les lâches…

- T'en fais pas, ils comprendront. Assis-toi !

- Bébé…Jess va me tuer si elle voit que je l'ai laissée seule avec Judith !

- Okay…j'ai compris, on y va.

Il se releva brusquement, si énervé que Jaina eu peur un instant qu'il se mette à frapper les bancs. Mais visiblement, elle allait plutôt avoir droit à une colère froide. Peut-être même de quelques jours…Elle se répugnait.

L'ambiance électrique des matchs opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Lorsque les autres repérèrent le couple, ils les interrogèrent un instant du regard, se demandant s'il pouvait se joindre à eux, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'humeur de John. Jessie, qui commençait à bien connaître John, se précipita vers son amie, et lui dit d'une voix haute et intelligible :

- Merci de pas m'avoir lâché, puce. Je te revaudrai ça ! Allez, fais pas la tête, Johnie ! Tu as droit à la présence de la brillante analyste des matches de Quidditch en prime de ta petite-amie, après tout !

Jaina remercia infiniment son amie du regard et toutes deux firent face avec bonne humeur à l'incompréhension de Judith « Te lâcher ? Comment ça ? Tu ne pourrais pas assister au match qu'avec moi, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi ? ».

Le match avait commencé depuis déjà 2heures, mais les prouesses de James Potter ne lassaient personne. Pas même Judith.

Jaina prenait un plaisir nouveau à regarder cette équipe jouait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie très proche des Gryffondors, pas même ceux de son année, mais le fait de commencer à connaître Sirius Black accentuait son soutien à l'équipe.

Elle n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur lui, mais lorsqu'il renvoyait un cognard, elle avait un sourire sans doute un peu plus grand qu'à l'habitude…

L'écrasante victoire de Gryffondor eut pour effet de faire oublier sa colère froide à John envers sa petite amie, ou presque.

- Tu transmettras mes plus sincères félicitations à Black, dit-il en la prenant de nouveau par l'épaule sur le chemin du retour.

- Hum ? Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu sais très bien que je lui parle à peine !

- Peur de tomber sous son charme ? la questionna-t-il en la regardant, les yeux perçants.

Alors qu'il continuait de la fixer, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, appela son batteur, qui du laisser sa copine en plan. Stoïque au milieu de la foule, Jaina se sentit seule. Peut-être avait-il mit le doigt sur quelque chose, après tout… Que se passerait-il si elle découvrait que la personnalité de Sirius Black lui correspondait ? Deviendrait-elle une godiche de plus ?

Mais en son fort intérieur elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : elle ne deviendrait pas comme les autres. Elle se le refusait. Jamais.

Une fois est coutume, Jaina arriva en retard au cours d'arithmancie.

- Mrs Prewett ! bon, bon, heu ! Essayez d'être plus ponctuelle, hein ! Alors, hein, bon, prenez place ! oui, voilà ! Heu, nous allons reprendre la leçon, donc !

C'est qu'elle commençait à vraiment aimer Marc « le français », sa nervosité lui arrachait toujours un sourire. Sourire qu'elle adressa à son binôme déjà en train de se balancer sur sa chaise. Ce dernier le lui rendit bien gracieusement. Apparemment l'euphorie du match n'avait pas diminuée du week-end.

- Tu as assisté au match ? écrivait Sirius sur un bout de parchemin, alors que les livres volaient vers les lycéens.

- Oui, John Maclesky te félicite pour ton jeu.

- Haha ! Souhaite-lui bonne chance de ma part pour son prochain match.

- Tu veux voir un Nounours jaloux ? murmura Jaina à Jordan, alors qu'ils dinaient en bout de table.

- Je t'en prie ! s'enthousiasma ce dernier.

- Chéri ?

- Hum ?

- Black te souhaite bonne chance pour ton prochain match !

- Ah ? Hé bien, c'est gentil à lui, répondit calmement John, la gorge soudain si sèche qu'il se servit un verre d'eau.

- C'est cruel, ce que tu dis, Jain, dit Jess, le ton dur.

L'effet fut immédiat : tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Il ne m'a rien souhaité ? ajouta-t-elle.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Non, mais vraiment ! se lamenta Jerry.

- Si c'est pas mignon, l'ex et le futur qui se font déjà des politesses, envenima Judith.

- T'es vraiment une peste ! intervint d'un ton sec, Jordan.

- Quelque chose te dérange, Muray ? se défendit Judith.

- Hé ! Hé ! C'est bon ! calma Jaina. Je suis désolée si j'ai blessé certaines personnes, ou donné de fausses idées à d'autres, s'excusa-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les Serdaigle l'entourant… Je pensais qu'on pourrait _rire gentiment - _accentua-t-elle en regardant John et Judith - de cette situation.

- Ouais, ouais. Marrant…répliqua sèchement John en se dégageant de la main que Jaina tendait vers lui, et se leva de table.

- C'était un Nounours jaloux ou énervé que tu voulais me montrer ? demanda Jordan à Jaina.

Jaina ne réussit pas à parler à John de la soirée…de la semaine. Jessie qui, en plus d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec lui, partageait ses cours de runes, lui confia bien assez tôt qu'il en avait plus que marre de cette situation et qu'il songeait vraiment à rompre avec elle.

Jaina savait qu'elle était sans doute aller trop loin en remettant cette jalousie sur la table, mais elle voulait juste qu'il comprenne que l'idée qu'il se passe un tant soit peu quelque chose entre elle et Black était risible…

Elle l'observait travailler, du fond de la salle commune quand Judith leur apprit une nouvelle assez surprenante :

- Vous saviez que Potter et Evans sortent ensemble ?

- Noooon ! s'écria Jessie les yeux exorbités.

- Comment tu sais ? s'enquit Jaina un sourire banane aux lèvres.

- C'est Amos qui me l'a dit, en cours de métamorphose.

- Et tu as attendu près de 5heures pour nous le dire ? s'étonna Jaina.

- C'est clair ! Tu déconnes. _Roh !_ Potter... soupira Jessie.

- En fait, commença Judith mal à l'aise, c'est assez étrange, les filles…Mais Amos me fait…

- Tu es amoureuse ! s'écria presque Jaina, reconnaissant cette fébrilité dans la voix.

- Mais…c'est pas possible, réfléchit Jessie en regardant tour à tour Jaina et Judith.

- Ju', c'est formidable ! s'enthousiasma Jaina.

- Tu crois ? douta Judith.

- Mais enfin, Ju…et Jordan ? J'étais persuadée que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble, moi ! J'avais même parié avec Jerry ! insista Jessie.

- Jess…se lamenta Jaina.

- Après qu'il m'ait traité de peste, tu pensais que j'allais lui courir dans les bras ? répliqua Judith d'un ton sec.

- Bah…

- Alors, c'est vrai ! coupa court, Jaina. C'est génial, Judith. Comment ça s'passe, vous avez rendez-vous à Près-au-lard, ce week-end ou… ?

- Non, non. Rien de tout ça, en fait, il m'a plus ou moins invité à venir le voir à l'entrainement, expliqua Judith en se tordant les mains.

- C'est encore plus fort qu'une déclaration, crois-moi, éclaircit Jaina. John m'avait fait le même coup, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit…

- Ah ! Les hommes et le quidditch, se lamenta Jessie. Dire qu'on ne pourra sans doute jamais me faire le coup…

- C'est sûr que c'est pas Richard qui risque de t'y inviter ! se moqua Judith.

- Hé, tu déconnes, mais il a quand même voulu m'inviter à aller voir le prochain match avec lui…

Les filles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire : le prochain match opposerait les Pouffsoufle aux Serdaigle.

- tu en as parlé avec Jordan ? s'enquit Jaina.

- Non…vous croyez que je devrai ?

- Absolument ! affirma Jessie.

- Hum…Jess, tu sais, je devrais être furax pour le pari et tout ça, mais je suis toute fois prête à passer l'éponge si tu me dis ce que Jerry t'a dit…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien à propos de _qui_ ! - sous entendu Jerry.

- Oh, Ju' ! Ne me demande pas ça, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas !

- Quand bien même il a encore des sentiments pour toi, ou pire, il voudrait se remettre avec toi, tu dois lui parler, Ju', les interrompit Jaina.

- Oui, je sais bien, mais c'est toujours mieux de prendre la température avant de prendre son balai, répondit Judith avec sagesse en se levant de table.

Jaina ignorait pourquoi le fait de savoir James et Lily ensemble la réjouissait tant, de même que l'idée de savoir que sans doute Judith et Jordan ne se remettraient jamais ensemble l'attristait.

Une chose était sûre, au moins une personne n'était pas entièrement heureuse de voir le nouveau couple_ in _de Poudlard ensemble : Sirius Black apparut quelque peu blanchit au cours de jeudi.

* * *

_Les histoires d'A_

_Les histoires d'amour_

_Les histoires d'amour finissent mal_

_Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général_

Les histoires d'A – Les Rita Mitsouko

* * *

**Comment la rupture entre Jaina et John va-t-elle se terminer ? Le groupe va-t-il se séparer si facilement de John ? Mais est-ce bien finit entre eux ou y'a-t-il plus important ? ****Comment va se passer la relation entre Judith et Amos Diggory ? Comment va réagir Jordan ? A-t-il bien oublié Jaina ou celle-ci va-t-elle avoir un nouveau prétendant ? ****Et le discret Jerry va-t-il s'expliquer avec Jessie ? Va-t-elle seulement lui en laisser le temps ? **Enfin vous savez ce qu'on dit sur ce genre d'histoires…

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Quelque chose se brise

_Note de MoiMiniPouce :_

_Merci à Cognard pour sa review !_

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_*Sirius Black et Jaina, binôme au cours de Marc Fougère (un professeur particulièrement nerveux, mais qui fait l'unanimité auprès des étudiants) s'entendent mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient penser. _

_*John essaie de faire avouer des sentiments amoureux à Jaina, sa petite amie. Il se persuade que quelque chose se trame entre elle et Sirius Black._

_* Jaina, sous les conseils de Jerry, songent à faire une pause avec John._

_*Jerry veut sortir avec une Serdaigle de 5e année, mais Jessie lui a envoyé des "signaux" selon ses dires, ce qui l'agace._

_*Judith avoue être "dingue" d'Amos Diggory ce qui énerve Jordan, son ex._

_*Après la victoire des Gryffondor, un froid certain s'installe entre John et Jaina. _

_"Jessie qui, en plus d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec (John) partageait ses cours de runes, confia à (Jaina) qu'il songeait vraiment à rompre avec elle."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : Quelque chose se brise**

_Jaina ignorait pourquoi le fait de savoir James et Lily ensemble la réjouissait tant, de même que l'idée de savoir que sans doute Judith et Jordan ne se remettraient jamais ensemble l'attristait._

_Une chose était sûre, au moins une personne n'était pas entièrement heureuse de voir le nouveau couple in de Poudlard ensemble : Sirius Black apparut quelque peu blanchit au cours de jeudi. _

Jaina ne savait pas trop comment lui demander ce qui le tracassait. L'occasion se présenta lorsque Marc leur confia la mission de coder des conversations.

C'était sans doute une des choses les plus difficiles qu'ils durent faire, car il ne fallait pas adopter le même codage à chaque réplique, ce qui était en soit un réflexe. De même que chacun devait avoir un code diamétralement inversé ou diagonalement opposé. Bref, un vrai casse-tête sorcier.

Marc commença à parcourir les rangées, s'arrêtant pour adresser des critiques ou autres. Comme d'habitude, Jaina et Sirius eurent droit à de grands bégaiements de la part de leur professeur qui trouvaient leur échange particulièrement réussit et orignal. Le binôme avait donc prit l'habitude de discuter de tout et de rien après que Marc soit passé les féliciter.

_Est-ce que les oiseaux chantent ? _commença Jaina.

_Non, ils roucoulent._

_C'est gênant ?_

_Pas familier. Les balais volent ?_

_Plus haut que les nuages._

_Des rivaux pour les oiseaux._

Au sein du groupe, les tentions ne mirent pas longtemps à éclater : Jordan et Judith ne pouvait plus partager la même conversation sans s'échanger des pics, de même que John l'avait toujours lourde contre Judith pour sa dernière réflexion ; quant à Jerry, il ne voulait tout bonnement plus rien à voir avec Jessie.

Jaina se retrouvait au milieu de tous. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les fuir auprès de John, mais celui-ci répondait aux abonnés absents depuis bientôt deux semaines. Pire, elle le voyait qui trainait de plus en plus avec les garçons, ainsi que Jessie avec qui il partageait un cours de runes et les entrainements.

Très vite, les cours d'arithmancie devinrent sa bouffée d'oxygène : un monde où aucun de ses amis n'étaient présents. Le binôme commençait à s'apprivoiser, une phase que Jaina appréciait : les reproches n'étaient pas encore à l'heure du jour.

Au cours des jeux de Marc, ils continuèrent d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Jaina fut assez surprise qu'il se confie et ne cherche pas à cacher les aspects les plus personnels de sa vie. Elle-même n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait répondue aussi honnêtement au sujet de sa famille, si elle avait eu les mêmes problèmes. Mais comme un cercle vertueux, Jaina répondit à sa confiance, et se laissa aller aux jeux des confidences honnêtes.

Si elle était fille unique, lui avait un frère. Si elle était de sang-mêlé, lui était de sang pur. S'il avait grandit dans le quartier chic de Londres, elle vivait depuis son enfance dans ceux populaires. S'il s'y connaissait en matière d'alcool, elle était plus sage. S'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Si elle ne laissait pas facilement aller à des plaisirs charnels, lui ne perdait pas spécialement son temps à faire plus connaissance que nécessaire. Si ses amis étaient tous pour lui, il en était de même pour elle.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le fameux repas. Et, Serdaigle remportait son match avec une avance conséquente, notamment grâce aux prouesses de John : visiblement, il avait su canaliser ses nerfs efficacement dans le Quidditch.

Jaina tenta d'attendre John à la sortie du match, mais de loin, elle pu voir qu'il n'allait sans doute pas faire le moindre pas vers elle, il était bien trop occupé à se faire dorloter par les joueurs de l'équipe.

La soirée qui devait célébrer leur victoire ne se passa pas non plus comme elle l'aurait souhaitée : John prenait un malin plaisir à faire glousser les filles autour de lui. Mais quelque chose de plus important la titilla :

- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- Heu…oui, bien sûr.

- Dis-moi, tu n'es pas censée avoir un copain ?

- Heu…si, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Je n'ai embrassé personne.

- Pas encore, c'est vrai. Jess, tu ne cesses de te resservir des verres, ne me dis pas que c'est juste parce que tu es heureuse d'avoir gagné !

- Oh ! quoi, Jain' ! Décoince-toi un peu, je ne fais rien de mal !

- Si ! Tu dragues mon petit-ami ! s'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit Jessie éclater de rire.

- Tu délires ! Et pour ça, faudrait déjà que le petit ami en question soit au courant ! répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil tout ce qu'il y a de plus insupportable.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? reprit Jaina, la voix essoufflée comme si elle venait de faire trois fois le tour du stade de Quidditch.

- Heeeey ouvre tes yeux, ma belle ! ton petit ami ne se considère plus comme casé !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

Elle qui croyait qu'il l'aimait…Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit…Après qu'il lui ait répéter et répéter qu'il l'ai...

Et Judith qui n'était pas là pour la conseiller. Elle était allée rejoindre Amos, ils allaient sans doute conclure ce soir.

Jessie alla se reprendre un verre.

Jordan se demandait sans doute où était Judith. Il parcourait la salle, un verre à la main.

Alors que Jerry en resservait un à sa très chère Serdaigle, d'un an sa cadette.

Et au milieu de tous, John.

Il avait sa main sur la taille de Jessie.

La scène se passa alors au ralenti : il lança un regard noir à Jaina tout en resservant Jessie. Les lèvres de Jaina se décollèrent l'une de l'autre. Elle plaqua ses mains sur elles, horrifiée.

Plus que jamais au bord des larmes, elle tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son dortoir. Et une image se forma dans son esprit : elle courait hors de la salle commune, reprenait son souffle au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, un homme sans visage, à la carrure rassurante venait lui apporter une épaule sur laquelle pleurer…

Un énième torse lui aplatie le nez : où avait-elle la tête ? Des mains se saisirent de ses bras : Jordan.

- Hey, Jain' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Viens par là.

Il l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule, toujours dans la salle commune, et lui offrit son verre. Mais sa main tremblait si fort, que la moitié de la liqueur s'était vidée sur le tapis.

Elle but tout de même le reste, plus afin de ralentir les explications à donner et de croiser le regard de Jordan, que par réelle envie.

- C'est John. Il va embrasser Jessie.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Puce, je te rappelle que tu es nulle en prévision ! plaisanta-t-il. C'est absurde ! Rien de tout ça ne va se produire ! Jamais…

- REGARDE-LES ! lui hurla-t-elle.

Choqué par les cris de son amie, son regard haineux, et sa fureur, Jordan recula d'un pas. Il leva lentement la tête, et ils étaient bien là. Au milieu de la foule. A flirter effrontément aux yeux de tous. Il avait toujours sa main sur sa taille, et parlait à la foule, sous les gloussements de Jessie.

- Je…ce n'est rien, Jain'. Ils sont tous les deux perdus…comme nous, commenta-t-il, tendrement. Demain, ils auront tout oublié et s'en voudront.

- Ils le pourront !

- Tu ne pardonnerais pas à Jess ?

- De flirter avec John ? Non.

- Mais tu m'as toi-même dit que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de ce type. Que tu voulais casser avec lui, non ?

- Elle est censée être mon amie, Jordan ! s'écria Jaina. En plus, elle n'en sait rien. Elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne sait pas que j'essayer de rompre avec lui. Et je viens de lui parler…si tu avais entendu ce que…

- Elle est bourrée, Jain' !

- Cesse de lui trouver des excuses ! Si c'est pour ça que tu es là, je n'ai rien à faire avec toi, s'énerva-t-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la salle commune.

Mais une fois de plus, le bras de Jordan la retint.

- Excuse-moi. Ok ? Je suis désolé. Bien sûr que je suis de ton côté. Tu le sais bien, je le serai toujours, ma grande.

Il la serra contre lui, mais l'étreinte n'était pas réciproque.

Dans son univers, Jaina était allongée - une ombre masculine à ses côtés - sur le terrain de quidditch et regardait le ciel.

- On va parler d'autre chose, ok ?

- Judith est avec Amos Diggory. Ils vont conclure ce soir, et elle est amoureuse de lui, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec, en vidant la fin du verre.

- Heu…très bien….qu'est-ce que tu penses plutôt de la copine de Jerry ?

Jordan et Jaina passèrent la fin de la soirée, assis contre un mur, une bouteille à la main, commentant les allés et venues des serdaigle qui commençaient à être sérieusement éméchés, se demandant si Flitwick allait, enfin, intervenir. De mémoire, cela ne s'était encore jamais produit.

Les cerveaux un peu grillés, ils s'embrassèrent…

_- Jain' ! Jain' ! Jess ! Jess ! Réveillez-vous, les filles !_

- Ju' !

- Par Merlin, tais-toi !

- Oh ma tête !

_- Non mais vraiment, les filles !_

Elles avaient toutes deux pris leur oreiller et le replacèrent d'un geste rageur sur leurs têtes.

Judith brandit sa baguette, et après voir fait léviter leur couette et oreillers, elle attendit que la cacophonie de protestations se tut pour leur montrer une gourde.

- Amos s'était douté que vous trouverez dans cet état, expliqua-t-il.

- Vraiment ? se méfia Jaina, les cheveux sur les yeux. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment il aurait pu le savoir alors que je ne bois jamais d'ordinaire ! rappela-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

- Disons que je l'avais mis au parfum de ta relation avec John…

Peut-être fut-ce la simple évocation du prénom de John, ou la potion, ou les deux, toujours était-il qu'un froid se jeta dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Judith, soudain très inquiète.

- Demande à Jess, répondit sombrement Jaina.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

En un regard vers son amie, et comprit aussitôt.

- Jess ? _Non !_ C'est pas vrai !

- Jain', je suis désolée ! Je te jure que rien de tout ça n'était prémédité !

- Ah vraiment ? Je suis sûre qu'Amos pourtant s'en doutait, de même que tous les joueurs de quidditch ! ragea Jaina. Et tu te souviens sans doute de la discussion qu'on avait eut CINQ minutes avant que tu ne flirtes avec lui ?

Jaina s'étonna elle-même de débiter autant de paroles, elle qui d'habitude intériorisait plus que n'extériorisait…mais elle lui en voulait vraiment.

- Devant tout le monde, par Merlin ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Qu'il ait embrassé quelqu'un, je m'en fiche, mais que TOI, tu me fasses ça, je…

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, mademoiselle je roule des pelles torrides à Jordan ! répliqua Jessie.

_- TU QUOI ? _s'enflamma Judith.

- Je…Rien de tout ça n'était prémédité ! se défendit aussitôt Jaina. Il m'a demandé où tu étais – expliqua-t-elle aussi rapidement que possible - je lui ai dit que tu allais sans doute conclure avec Diggory, j'étais déprimée par Jess…

- Ah…mais…vous n'êtes pas allés plus loin, hein ? demanda suspicieusement Judith.

- Ju' ! lui reprocha Jaina. Pour qui tu me prends !

- Hé, je sais pas moi, je te prenais pas pour une fille qui embrasserait Jordan, il y a cinq secondes !

- On avait bu ! rajouta rageusement Jaina, et tu sais très bien que je ne contrôle pas bien mes – enfin tu sais - quand je bois !

- Des HORMONES ! ça s'appelle des hormones ! s'énerva Jessie. Et si j'étais toi, Jain', je ne minimiserais pas la chose, ajouta-t-elle mesquinement.

- Tu crois ? douta faussement Jaina. Tu as sans doute raison, ma puce… Mais – oh ! j'oubliais - je ne prend plus en note tes conseils, Pesteur !

- Jain'… murmura faiblement Judith.

- En ce qui me concerne, tu peux te taper John, Richard, ou un dragon, que j'en n'ai plus rien à faire !

- Ah ouais ? Et Black, t'en aurais quelque chose à faire, peut-être ?

- Même lui ne voudrait pas coucher avec un serpent comme toi !

Les deux filles se regardaient haineusement. Judith resta interdite entre ses deux amies, les lèvres sèches. Elle fixait Jessie qui n'avait toujours pas répondue à l'attaque de Jaina. Elle la vit, contre toute attente, baisser ses yeux au sol. Sa voix était devenue douce, remplie de regrets lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Jaina.

- Jain', je ne ferais rien avec John. Tu as ma parole.

- Je viens de te dire que je m'en fichais. C'est terminé. Fais ce que tu veux. Dans quelques années tu ne te souviendras même plus de mon visage, alors si je peux te donner un dernier conseil : prend ton pied avec qui tu veux.

C'était normalement le moment où Jaina aurait du faire sa sortie : elle avait eu le dernier mot. Mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder haineusement cette amie qui lui avait jadis été si chère. Sa rage était encore intacte, elle attendait que Jessie lui lance une réplique.

Elle attendait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était stupide. Qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre de telles décision le lendemain d'une cuite. Qu'elle était ridicule. Que tout cela ne rimait à rien.

Et dans un coin de sa tête, elle s'imaginait déjà dans deux mois, toutes deux en train de regarder un match de quidditch, laissant les commentaires de Judith sur les joueurs glisser sur elles, en échangeant des sourires complices. Si seulement elle pouvait accélérer le temps et voir ce qu'il s'y passerait…

Mais Jessie sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

Jaina s'affala sur son lit. Puis, adressa un sourire qui se voulait radieux à Judith :

- Alors cette soirée avec Diggory ?

Judith mit un moment à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et ce dont parlait Jaina. Ses traits de visages se détendirent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient crispés.

- Oh Jain ! Je suis folle amoureuse, je te jure ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, c'est encore plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

Jaina sourit en s'émerveillant de tous les superlatifs que pouvait avoir en tête Judith. Elle se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas du sang américain pour flamboyer autant…

- Donc…tu ne m'en veux pas du tout pour Jordan ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais tu sais, je crois que Jess n'avait pas tord, tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère…Enfin…quand j'ai quitté Jordan, l'année dernière, une des nombreuses raisons qui m'ont décidé c'était que…enfin, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas une vue sur toi.

- Tu délires ! C'est absurde ! Jordi a été mon premier ami à Poudlard. Il devait être inquiet pour moi, à l'époque. J't'en prie, Ju', c'est ridicule !

- Je te dis juste ce que je pense ! De toute façon, reprit-elle d'une voix exagérément hautaine, moi, je suis heureuse, et je n'ai aucune envie que vos petites querelles d'adolescents viennent gâcher tout cela !

- Peste égoïste ! plaisanta Jaina.

- Et fière de l'être, pour une fois !

Jaina éclata de rire. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis. Judith avait toujours été bien plus que présente quand un de ses amis avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à larguer Jordan une soirée pour s'occuper avec Jaina d'une des nombreuses crises entre Jessie et Richard.

- Tu crois qu'elle va rester avec lui ? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'elles descendaient les marches.

- J'en sais rien, Jain'. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour le Nounours, tu sais…

- Non, je ne savais pas ! s'énerva Jaina. Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Parce qu'elle en a parlé dès son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

A table, l'ambiance était glaciale. Le groupe n'avait jamais été autant séparé. Jerry était avec sa copine. Jordan déjeunait avec des septièmes années, Jessie et John étaient assis de part et d'autre de leur capitaine de quiddicth : Jaina notait qu'ils évitaient de se croiser du regard et semblaient mal à l'aise.

Judith et Jaina s'assirent confortablement en bout de table.

- tu ne vas pas aller dire « bonjour » à ton chériii ? s'enquit Jaina moqueuse.

- Pas l'envie qui manque, mais je ne le vois pas.

Elles déjeunaient tranquillement quand Jaina le vit. Il s'avançait sûr de lui, comme si la pièce lui appartenait, et Jaina trouvait cela assez ridicule, bien que son charisme était impressionnant.

Il donna une tape dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa propre table, tandis qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de John.

- Hey, Maclesky ! Super match, hier, belle performance !

- Oh, merci, Black ! répondit John en lui serrant la main.

Jaina manqua de s'étouffer en voyant John minauder aux paroles de Black. Ses yeux noirs lancèrent des éclairs dont elle espérait qu'ils gêneraient John.

Au lieu de ça, ils attirèrent l'attention de Black qui lui adressa un grand sourire…

- Craquant ! souffla Judith sous le regard amusé de Jaina.

Plus loin, Jaina entendit le rire de John. Leur regard se croisa, et elle n'y vit aucune animosité. Il ajouta quelque chose à Black qui éclata de rire puis retourna à sa place en adressant un clin d'œil à sa binôme qui haussa ses sourcils quelques instants plus tard.

Ce garçon était un dragueur né, songea-t-elle. A sa place, bien des filles se seraient fait mille et un films, ou…

- Wahow ! Son rire est magique…

- C'est ta manière de soupirer dès que tu le vois qui est magique, Ju'.

- Jain' chérie, pour que cet homme ne te fasse aucun effet, je suis désolée, mais tu dois être lesbienne.

Jaina éclata de rire avant de se défendre.

- Il est très beau, mais…aucun charme, tu vois ?

- Arrête ! Et son rire, tu n'aimes pas ?

- Il ne sait pas rire, s'exacerba Jaina. Il ne sait qu'éclater de rire. Il ne peut pas rire discrètement, comme tout le monde ?

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Même la pire des lesbiennes s'accorderait à dire qu'il est craquant quand…

- Mais tu as vu son arrogance ? C'est un truc qui a un effet anti-sex, sur moi.

- Oh, Merlin ! l'arrêta aussitôt Judith.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as prononcé le mot « sexe », bébé ! s'émerveilla Judith. Je suis si fière de toi, ma puce, ajouta-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Jess ! Jess !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es folle ? lui souffla-t-elle.

Mais ce ne fut pas Jess qui se leva.

- On peut aller parler ? demanda-t-il à Jaina.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr…

Il l'entraina dans le parc où la pluie battait son plein.

- A propos d'hier soir, commença-t-il mal à l'aise les mains dans les mains de sa poche,…

- C'était notre grain de folie, coupa court Jaina en lançant un sortilège pour les protéger de la pluie.

L'expression de Jordan se figea nette pour finalement rire, soulagé.

- ça alors ! Je…oui ! c'est ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Mais Jordi, j'ai quand même une question à te poser…

- Dis-moi.

- Tu…tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, hein ?

- Grand Merlin, non ! Enfin, ne te vexe pas !

- Heu…jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises, je t'avoue qu'un peu…

- Non, non, Jain' ! le réconforta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Enfin, pour être parfaitement honnête... en fin d'année dernière je me le suis bien demander, mais Jer' m'a dit que c'était un peu inévitable depuis le temps qu'on est ami…

- Pardon ?

- Je rechigne pas avoir un jour eu des sentiments plus trop amicaux, dit-il en levant les yeux aux ciels, mais rien que je n'ai pas pu…contrôler.

- Jordi, l'interrompit-elle, tu as toujours pu contrôler ce que tu ressentais ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, jamais rien qui me faisait perdre la tête, pourquoi ?

- Tu as vraiment de la chance, se lamenta Jaina en rentrant, un Jordan perdu sur ses talons.

Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait à personne, Jaina pensait encore souvent à Julien. Aux si bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à la complicité naturelle qu'ils avaient jadis eu. Dans ses moments, elle aurait aimé avoir des instincts d'elfes de maison et se taper dessus chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

Car il l'avait jeté comme une chaussette, lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en elle, l'avait rendue aigrie. Elle devait le détester, mais pourquoi alors la seule pensée de lui faisait accélérer son cœur ?

John ne vint jamais s'excuser devant elle, Jessie et lui avaient peut être une relation cachée, elle n'en savait rien. Elle les voyait souvent ensemble mais personne ne semblait savoir ce qui se passait entre eux. D'une certaine manière, Jessie avait facilité la fissure du groupe : elle s'en était gracieusement éjectée. Les garçons avaient essayé de lui parler mais apparemment, Jessie refusait d'entendre raison :

- elle dit qu'elle ne comprend pas que Judith ait pu te pardonner avec Jordan, mais que toi tu lui refuses de lui pardonner, expliqua Jerry.

- Mais c'est du délire ! Toi et Ju' avaient cassé…

- Je sais, répliqua Jordan. Je sais. Après qu'on le lui ait dit, elle a dit que de toute manière, elle savait qu'on serait de ton coté, machin…

- C'est tout bonnement ridicule !

Et quelques jours plus tard…

- Alors…tu sais ce que les bruits des couloirs disent ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de la table de Jaina.

- Que tu es folle amoureuse de ton Amos ? Ou que Potter et Evans sont plus glamours que vous ? taquina-t-elle sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

- Vraiment ? J'ignorais tout ça, mais pour être honnête, je m'en fiche…Amos et moi avons,…

- Par pitié, Ju' ! supplia Jaina en ne levant qu'un court instant son regard de son devoir, pour la regarder le plus désespérément possible. je te jure que je ne pourrais pas t'écouter et en même temps faire ce devoir !

- Alors arrête de faire ton devoir ! suggéra-t-elle.

- Non, Ju'. tu vois, c'était la manière gentille et diplomatique de te dire qu'elle ne veut pas t'entendre parler d'Amos, traduit Jordan en s'asseyant aux côtés de Jerry, à la table des filles.

Judith lui lança un regard mauvais, mais à sa grande horreur, Jerry l'appuyait.

- Pour être parfaitement honnête, Ju', je crois que tu devrais calmer ta frénésie auprès de tes amis, où ils risquent de te laisser seuls avec lui…

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Jaina en essayant de se concentrer tout en parlant d'autre chose que de métamorphose de capillarité animale.. Je t'assure ma puce que je dois vraiment avancer, alors si vous pouvez tous…

Elle leur fit signe de quitter sa table mais Judith ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle posa hargneusement sa main sur son devoir de métamorphose de Jaina et regarda droit dans les yeux son amie qui la fusillait elle-même du regard.

- Alors tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi je parle ?

- Non, et pour être honnête, je m'en contrefi...

- Est-ce que le nom de Black te fait rougir ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, abrutie, sans rougir. Si c'est pour me poser des questions aussi stupides, Ju', tu peux au moins attendre que j'ai terminé mon devoir, répliqua-t-elle en replongeant dedans.

- Pour que Jain' ne lance pas son fameux « pardon », c'est qu'elle est vraiment surprise, plaisanta Jordan qui eut droit à un second regard mauvais de la part de Judith.

- Hé bien l'on dit que vous entendez vraiment bien…reprit-elle sur un ton digne d'une grande Aurore.

- Et c'est vrai, réagit Jaina en tournant les pages de son bouquin. On rigole pas mal, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait me faire rougir…

- Donc c'est sérieux ? l'interrogea Jerry

- Qu'est-ce qui est sérieux ? Quoi ? Ce gars est tellement une idole qu'on ne peut pas bien rigoler avec lui sans avoir envie de coucher avec lui ?

- Par Merlin ! s'exclamèrent Jerry et Jordan d'une même voix, tandis que les yeux de Judith s'agrandirent.

- Oh, ça va ! remettez-vous ! Vous êtes ridicules ! s'énerva Jaina en leur faisant signe de s'éloigner.

Les garçons et Judith la laissèrent travailler, mais s'isolèrent rapidement pour commenter le fait.

* * *

_Letting go, this is the end of romance_

_Broken hearts find your way_

_Make it through just this day_

_Face the world on your own_

Chris Isaak - Life will go on

* * *

**John et Jessie vont-ils rester longtemps exclus du groupe ? Vont-ils finir par s'excuser ou monter tout le monde contre Jaina ? Sont-ils seulement ensemble ?**

**Jaina va-t-elle tenter de parler à Jessie ? Va-t-elle enfin cesser de se forcer à mépriser publiquement Black et admettre aux autres qu'elle l'aime bien ?**

**Que pensent ses amis de ces bruits de couloirs ?**

**Judith et Jordan vont ils se remettre ensemble ? Ou Jerry va t il plutôt tenter de caser son meilleur ami ? Judith et Amos vont ils devenir plus glamour que Potter et Evans ?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Une nouvelle année

_Note de MoiMiniPouce :_

_Merci à Axellefish pour sa review !_

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_*Sirius Black et Jaina, binôme au cours de Marc Fougère (un professeur particulièrement nerveux, mais qui fait l'unanimité auprès des étudiants) s'entendent mieux que personne ne l'aurait pensé..._

_* John, le petit ami de Jaina, ne le voyait pas d'un bon oeil. Alors que le couple est en froid depuis quelques jours, il s'affiche avec Jessie lors d'une soirée célébrant la victoire au Quidditch des Serdaigle - dont John et Jessie font partie._

_* La fissure au sein du groupe est inéluctable : John et Jessie s'excluent d'eux-mêmes._

_* Judith sort enfin avec Amos Diggory et vit l'amour tout rose, tout beau. _

_* Jordan, son ex, le vit tant bien que mal, mais entre les deux, les pics ne sont jamais loin. _

_* Son meilleur ami, Jerry sort de son côté avec une cinquième année, mais n'est pas prêt pour autant qu'il le laisse tomber, ainsi que ses amis._

_* Aussi lorsque Jaina adopte un comportement étrange et que les bruits de couloir sont clairs quant au rapprochement évident de la star Sirius Black et de leur amie, Judith, Jordan et Jerry sont en première loge pour échanger leurs réactions... _

_*Julien, l'ex de Jaina, qui lui a brisé le coeur, y est-il pour quelque chose ?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle année**

_Les garçons et Judith la laissèrent travailler, mais s'isolèrent rapidement pour commenter le fait._

- C'est la première fois en…6ans que je la vois s'exprimer si…

- Sexuellement, plaisanta Jerry.

- Ouais ! D'habitude elle utilise toujours des petites images, se remémora-t-il.

- C'est vrai…on aurait du les noter, soupira Jordan.

- Vous savez, la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue utilisée le mot « sexe », c'était après la soirée de la victoire des Serdaigle…

- Tu veux dire la soirée de l'incident Jessie/John ? s'informa Jerry.

- Oui.

- Jain' dit le mot sexe et toi tu cherches à dater l'affaire ? s'éberlua Jordan.

- On parlait de Black, coupa court Judith, qui ne tenait pas à assister à une nouvelle dispute "conjugale" de ses amis.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Ouais.

- Vous disiez quoi ?

- Elle disait que son arrogance était anti-sex, confia-t-elle aussi précieusement que le plus grand de secret.

Jerry éclata de rire tandis que Jordan tenta de faire comprendre l'aberrance de ses propos à Judith :

- Ju', tu as noté la présence du préfixe « anti » ?

- Je sais ! reprit-elle sérieusement en jetant un regard noir à Jerry. Mais je crois surtout qu'elle se voile la face ! elle essaie de se persuader qu'elle ne l'aime pas !

- Après l'épisode Djulyan, tu m'étonnes ! analysa Jerry qui avait toujours du mal à prononcer ce prénom français.

- Sans parler de John…

- Ouais, mais là c'est Sirius Black !

- Alors, tu proposes quoi ? demanda Jordan.

- Elle va se bruler les ailes, se lamenta Jerry.

- Que veux-tu que je propose ? s'impatienta Judith. On ne peut pas empêcher quelqu'un de tomber amoureux, non ? En plus, de ce que je sais de ces ex, il est très facile de tomber amoureux de Black !

- T'inquiète pas, il suffit qu'on te regarde pour comprendre l'envoûtement qu'il suscite, répliqua du tac au tac Jordan.

- Alors que du côté de Jain', on ne peut pas dire que ce fut exactement un jackpot, intervint aussitôt Jerry.

Mais malgré les inquiétudes de ses amis, Jaina n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse, elle tombait plutôt d'amitié pour Black. Lentement, mais sûrement. Ce qui la gênait le plus, restait le regard des autres, tous persuadés de la voir succomber…s'en devenait franchement ridicule.

Il était vrai qu'il était difficile de justifier le fait qu'on ne soit pas attiré par Black, si l'on n'était pas lesbienne.

A cela s'ajoutait un autre problème pour Jaina : les vacances de Noël étaient pour demain. Elle allait sans doute revoir Julien.

Autant dire qu'entre temps, elle profita autant qu'elle put d'être encore au château.

Elle terminait par arithmancie et réalisa à quel point elle adorait ce cours. Son binôme exubérant l'applaudit lorsqu'elle arriva pile à l'heure pour le cours.

Le cours débuta par un rappel rapide du dernier cours : Marc leur demanda donc de coder une vingtaine de mots selon une méthode qu'il venait d'étudier.

_Une première ! Encore bravo ! Faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu te débrouilles pour arriver chaque fois en retard. Et apparemment c'est plus Mackleky qui te retient._

_Tu l'as vue avec la poursuiveuse de l'équipe ? Et c'est pas ma faute, j'ai des petites jambes pour passer de la tour est à ici ! Mais c'est vrai que je traine toujours un peu des pieds pour sortir de la salle…_

_Ouais, je l'ai vu avec. Ça fait un bout de temps maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles. En tout cas, je te vois pas traîner des pieds pour sortir de ce cours, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourtant t'es assez douée…_

Cela faisait longtemps que Marc avait perdu l'habitude de ne plus vérifier les échanges entre Sirius et Jaina qui avaient de loin les meilleures notes. Ils ne les vérifiaient, pour ainsi dire, que lorsque l'un des deux n'étaient pas sûrs et lui faisaient signe.

- Très bien, très bien. Terminé ! Tout le monde par ici ! Black, viens par là, s'te plait !

Bien que surpris, Black se leva et alla rejoindre le professeur. Il le dépassait facilement d'une tête, ce qui fit esquisser bon nombre de sourires.

- Prewett, aussi ! Enfin ! Quand je dis l'un, c'est le binôme qui vient ! Vous n'avez donc rien appris de ces quelques mois ?

- T'as raison, Marco. T'aurai du mettre cette question à l'exam' !

- Pour que t'aies une meilleure note que Prewett ?

- Oh, il n'aurait pas su y répondre non plus, argua Jaina en lançant un faux regard noir à son binôme, sous les rires de certains de ces camarades.

- Bon ! Bon ! Assez ! Assez ! Tiens, Prewett mets-toi entre nous deux.

Jaina se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Les autres souriaient largement devant elle. La différence de taille devait être énorme, songea-t-elle. Si auparavant, elle avait toujours bien assumé sa petite taille, en cet instant, elle ne se sentait guère à son aise…

Bien que Marc n'était pas très grand, il ne faisait pas moins de deux têtes de plus qu'elle…

Black mit son bras sur la tête de Jaina, s'en servant comme accoudoir, pour faire rire ces camarades, mais Jaina brandit sa baguette, et un sortilège transforma la main de Black verte et or.

Tandis que tout le monde éclatait de rire, Black annula le sortilège.

- Pas de baguette, dans ce cours ! s'exclama Marc en sautant littéralement sur place, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Pas bien ! mauvais, très mauvais, binôme ! Allez vous asseoir ! Vraiment, vraiment ! Non, non ! ça ne va pas, hein ! Quel manque de sérieux !

- Pas bien, pour une Serdaigle, ça, murmura Black à l'adresse de sa binôme alors qu'ils retournaient à leur place.

- Et _ça_, pour un gryffondor, rit Jaina en lui désignant ses cheveux.

Celui-ci remarqua alors dans la vitre qu'ils avaient en effet prit une teinte verte et or.

- Hum, pas mal pour une Serdaigle, consent-il.

Etait-il besoin de rappeler que les sorts de métamorphoses n'étaient pas les mieux réussit par les Serdaigles ?

Lorsque le cours se termina, Jaina traina bizarrement en rangeant ses affaires.

- Un truc va pas ? s'enquit Black.

- Non, c'est juste que je me demande s'il va me tenir rigueur pour…Tu sais…

- Ok, t'es définitivement Serdaigle. T'inquiète, je vais lui en parler…

- ATTENDEZ ! hurla d'un coup, sans crier gare, Marc.

Il se lança dans le couloir, et hurla le nom des élèves déjà partis.

- Je suis censé vous dire que je ne serai pas là l'année prochaine, annonça-t-il de but en blanc devant une classe ébahie.

- Quand tu dis année prochaine, commença Black d'une voix douteuse, tu veux dire…

- 1977, Black. Oui.

- Ah…

- Bon…bien, bien. Votre nouveau professeur sera mis au courant du programme. Alors passez de bonnes vacances, tous mes vœux, souhaitât-t-il sur son ton nerveux alors que tous ses élèves le regardaient tristement. Et faites attention à vous, d'accord ?

- Oui, m'sieur.

Mais tout le monde nota le soudain changement de ton, dans sa dernière phrase. Il semblait prendre à cœur qu'ils enregistrent sa dernière recommandation.

Il y avait tant de choses que Jaina aurait aimé lui dire, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle avait une sympathie naturelle pour ce professeur. Après tout, il l'avait réconciliée avec les français. Se sentant pousser un courage et une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle se laissa aller à poser une question à un professeur, devant d'autres personnes.

- Vous allez retournez en France, professeur ?

- Moi ? Oh non, Prewett ! Non, non. J'aime beaucoup trop l'Angleterre pour l'abandonner en pleine guerre…

- Hey, Marco ! héla Sirius du fond de la classe, en se levant enfin de table. Tu vas faire quoi, ensuite ?

- Au ministère, mon p'tit. Dans le département de tes rêves.

Sirius éclata de rire avant d'ajouter qu'il ne fera pas long feu. Les deux hommes avaient l'air d'être en amis, si bien que les étudiants quittaient, déçus, la classe. Jaina allait à son tour pour se retirer discrètement, mais Marc se retourna aussi brusquement qu'il savait le faire, vers elle.

- Prewett ! L'année prochaine, envoyez-moi un hibou si vous voulez intégrer un département de décryptage au ministère.

- Je…

- Si vous le voulez, Prewett, si vous le voulez.

- Heu…très bien, merci professeur.

- Bonnes fêtes, Prewett.

- A vous aussi, lui sourit-elle. Bonnes fêtes, binôme !

- Ouaip, à toi aussi, lui répondit-il alors qu'elle se retournait.

D'un geste machinal, il donna un léger coup à ses cheveux qui rebiquaient, ce qui la fit se retourner et lui adresser un dernier sourire, qu'il lui rendit en coin.

Elle en sortit, troublée...

- Tu es sûr qu'il les a vu ? s'enquit Jordan.

- Tu n'as pas mal compris le…

- Non, Jerry, je n'ai pas mal compris, et oui, il me l'a assuré. Ils sont ensembles.

- J'en reviens pas, conclu Judith.

- Ça n'a rien de si étonnant, s'étonna Jordan. Après tout, on savait que…

- Non, je n'en reviens pas que tu ne me l'ais pas dit hier, Jain' !

- Quoi ? tu voulais que je te le dise alors qu'elle était dans la même chambre que nous ? Je te connais, tu l'aurais réduit en cendres !

- Ce que tu devrais faire ! rappela Judith.

- J'ai…je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais rien à voir avec elle, alors me…

- Oh arrête de faire la noble avec moi, je sais bien que ça te fous en rage !

- Non, ce qui me fou en rage, s'énerva-t-elle aussitôt, c'est qu'elle ait pas eu le courage de me le dire et qu'elle fasse sa petite intéressante en se cachant de nous !

- Peut-être parce qu'elle se doute, elle aussi, de la réaction moins noble de Judith, suggéra Jordan.

- Jordi, tu étais au courant ? demanda assez agressivement Judith.

- Non, répondit un Jordan blasé.

- Oh non, non ! s'insurgea Jerry. Je vous vois venir toutes les deux, essayez pas de nous embarquer dans une nouvelle embrouille, hein ? John nous fait la gueule autant qu'à vous, hein !

- D'ailleurs, _ça,_ je ne me l'explique pas…il n'a jamais essayé de vous parler ? les interrogea Jaina. C'est pas une réaction très masculine de vouloir faire la gueule, comme ça, non ?

- Oh, Nounours n'a jamais été un modèle de virilité, modéra Judith.

- Tu sais où est-ce qu'il les a vu ? s'enquit Jerry.

- Non, j'ai évité de développer mon histoire avec Mackulsky avec notre chère capitaine, Jim, ironisa Jaina. Mais même Black m'a dit les avoir vu.

- Quoi, t'en parle avec Black ? s'exclamèrent les autres d'une même voix.

- On est pote, se défendit-elle. Mais je lui en ai pas parlé, c'est lui qui m'a dit ! Et non, je ne parle pas non plus de mes petites histoires avec lui, devança-t-elle.

- Ah…donc tu ne sais pas pourquoi ça fait quelques jours qu'il est célibataire ? se renseigna Judith.

- Heu…non, répondit-elle.

- Ni pourquoi il n'était pas sur le quai ?

- Mais c'est dingue, ça ! Tu n'aurais pas pu chercher ton Amos du regard, plutôt ? répliqua Jaina mi- amusée, mi- exaspérée.

- Jalouse ? rétorqua Judith.

- Non, tu fais le trajet avec moi, après tout, plaisanta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais Jordan avait toujours ce doute...

- Alors, Jain' ? Black n'était pas sur le quai ? revint-il à la charge plus tard.

- Oh, Jordi, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas cherché des yeux, vu que tu étais devant moi…

- Tu vas me faire croire qu'il connaît tes histoires et que tu ignores les siennes ? répliqua-t-il sans noter la plaisanterie de son amie.

- Hé-hé ! Il ne sait de moi que que je sortais un moment avec John ! se défendit Jaina. Je ne sais rien de ses histoires !

- C'est dommage, se lamenta Judith. Tu pourrais en apprendre plus, tu ne crois pas ?

- Plus de ragots, hein ? rit Jaina. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, en plus comme ça, vous saurez que je n'espère rien de lui, vu que je passerai du côté copine, pas vrai ?

- Hum, ça, c'est tordu ! remarqua Jerry.

- Non, c'est Judith, nota Jordan avec un sourire.

Mais Jaina se gardait bien de révéler qu'elle savait pourquoi Sirius n'était pas sur le quai. Rien que le fait qu'elle le sache la choqua elle-même : ils étaient vraiment copains, se dit-elle.

Plutôt un ami caché, de son point de vue.

Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer venir trainer un moment avec eux. En vérité, elle ne le voulait pas. Un monde séparait Sirius de ses amis de Serdaigle, et elle en était assez ravie. Il ne faisait pas parti du chaos de leur groupe.

Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, il en était de même pour lui : il avait choisit de rester à Poudlard car passer un Noel dans son appartement, seul, ne lui disait rien. Et James avait lui-même choisit de rester pour passer plus de temps avec Lily. Il avait ajouté en fin de conversation, qu'en plus ses autres amis - Peter et Remus - resteraient.

Jaina ignorait ce qu'était de passer un Noel avec ses amis. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle su ? Ses parents accordaient une importance toute particulière à la vie de famille, ce qui incluait un Noel en bonne et due forme. Elle aimait penser qu'elle commençait à connaître Sirius Black, mais trop de choses l'échappaient dans ce personnage. Elle ne le cernait pas encore.

Arrivée à bon port, sa mère l'accueillit les bras ouverts, salua le petit groupe, et la pressa dans les aux-revoirs :

- Ton père nous attend dans la voiture. Il ne trouve pas de place et fait le tour de la gare…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu lancer un sort, soupira Jaina.

- Tu connais l'avis de ton père…

- Bon très bien, allons-y !

Elle salua ses amis et leurs amis en coup de vents, et toutes deux se pressèrent.

Sa mère lui ressemblait assez, les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même sourire omniprésent aux lèvres, aussi communicatif, les traits plus fins, la petite taille était indubitablement leur lien le plus fort. Alors que son père était assez grand, la peau légèrement matte du sud africain, un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve et des yeux verts qu'elle lui jalousait.

Dans la voiture, sa mère la questionna enfin sur ce qui lui turlupinait depuis le début :

- la mère de Jessie m'a à peine salué, vous vous êtes disputées ?

- Oui. Je ne sais même pas si on ne se reparlera un jour.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour un garçon, gronda sa mère.

- Maman…

- Laisse-la tranquille, chérie, rit son mari. Et de toute façon, magie ou pas magie, le premier garçon qui te fait du mal aura à faire à moi !

En une phrase, le père de Jaina avait réussie à réchauffer son cœur…elle n'imaginait même pas sa réaction s'il apprenait que l'homme qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir n'était pas sorcier et habitait juste à côté de chez lui…Qu'il arrivait même qu'il lui demande comment _il_ allait…

Elle_ le_ croisa alors qu'elle revenait de la boulangerie. _Il_ était seul. Même pas accompagné d'une quelconque jeune fille. Il était plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Normal, il s'était teint ses cheveux blonds, ils étaient bruns, à présent. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, vers la rampe d'escalier et accéléra le pas.

_Il_ ne la bouscula pas, mais _lui_ jeta un regard noir intense. Rien de tout cela n'allait avec _sa_ gueule d'ange et _ses_ yeux bleus. Mais tout en _lui_ n'était plus normal pour Jaina depuis déjà longtemps.

Elle balança le gâteau sur la table et se jeta sur son lit. Pleurant à chaudes larmes comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle _le_ voyait. Elle tentait en vain de chasser les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés. Mais plus que des souvenirs, les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti en sa présence revenaient la hanter : la confiance, la sécurité, la chaleur, le cœur qui bondissait, les frissons…Toute cette magie qui avait duré deux ans et qui s'était arrêtée, envolée si brutalement.

Elle ne _le _croisa plus du reste des vacances, et retourna à Poudlard moins triste qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Si elle avait vécu dans la crainte de le croiser chaque fois qu'elle sortait, en revenant à Poudlard, elle avait l'étrange sentiment de rentrer à la maison : un lieu de sécurité. Même les tensions au sein du groupe lui paraissaient désormais dérisoires.

Il est toujours bon de prendre du recul, songea-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait envie de faciliter la vie à Jessie et John :

- Vous savez quoi ? Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait jouer les méchants ! se réjouit-elle dans le trajet du retour.

- J'imagine sans mal Vous-Savez-Qui l'avoir dit aussi franchement aux mangemorts, ironisa Jordan en faisant rire tout le compartiment.

- Tu veux dire à propos des deux ziggotos ? reprit Jerry intrigué.

- Oui ! J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec leur petit jeu. On pourrait faire croire que…

- Non, non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je refuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, Jain'.

C'était la voix de Judith qui s'était élevée.

- On continue comme on l'a fait jusque là, à savoir les ignorer. S'ils sont capable de tenir toute l'année ainsi, très bien. Et encore plus l'année prochaine. Et s'ils finissent par se marier, ça sera très bien pour eux…

- En gros, tu veux qu'on attende qu'ils cassent, hein ? éclaircit Jordan.

- Tu connait vraiment trop bien son langage, s'étonna Jerry à voix basse.

- C'est pas con comme idée, consentit Jaina. En plus, Jessie risque vraiment de se retrouver seule…

- Hum, ils ont toujours l'équipe avec eux, rappela Jerry.

- Pas tant que ça ! Je t'ai bien raconté ma discussion avec Jim ?

- Ah pas celle-là, intervint Jerry.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu nous as juste dit la dernière fois qu'il t'avait dit qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et tout, mais..

- Ah c'est vrai que Jer' était avec sa donzelle quand tu nous avais raconté ta première discussion avec lui, se rappela Jordan.

- Et je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé, ironisa Jerry.

- C'était un peu avant l'incident - coupa net Jaina, avant que Jordan ne puisse répliquer - Jim est venu me demander de parler à John. Apparemment il rendait tout le monde fou parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier sur tout le monde, qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante depuis trop longtemps et que Jessie arrivait elle même difficilement à le…canaliser.

- Mais à l'époque ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, non ?

- Bah pas que je sache…théoriquement, j'étais encore avec lui.

- Et tu sais si ça s'est arrangé, depuis ?

- Jim m'a parlé vendredi midi - c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec Jess - d'après lui, il est plus calme mais toujours aussi violent avec un batte !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Enfin, ça c'est toujours bon pour notre équipe ! optimisa Jerry.

Au retour des vacances, John et Jessie s'affichèrent ensemble pour la première fois aux yeux du groupe. Savaient-ils seulement que Jaina avait été mise au courant avant qu'ils ne s'exhibent ?

- Le Nounours cherche ton regard ma belle, remarqua Judith.

- S'il veut me voir abattu, il devra tenter autre chose, ricana Jaina.

- En tout cas, il est plus discret que Diggory, interrompit Jordan d'un ton bourru. Il pourrait arrêter de regarder dans notre direction avec cet air si abruti ?

- Que veux-tu, il est amoureux…soupira Jerry en regardant tendrement sa propre petite amie plus loin à leur table.

- Tu vas passer la soirée avec lui ? interrogea Jaina d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

- Après que tu m'aies avoué vouloir jouer à la méchante ? tu rêves ! Aucune envie de venir te voir finir à Azkaban ! trancha Judith. Mais je ne te donne pas plus d'une semaine pour reprendre tes esprits, Jain' ! Après ça, tu te démerderas toute seule avec les détraqueurs.

Jaina n'appréhendait pas spécialement le retour aux cours d'arithmancie. Elle redoutait le nouveau professeur.

* * *

_'Cause I don't care if I ever talk to you again_

_This is not about emotion,_

_I don't need a reason not to care what you say,_

_Or what happened in the end_

_This is my interpretation,_

_And it don't, don't make sense_

Mika – My interpretation

* * *

**Comment se comportera le nouveau professeur d'arithmancie ? Permettra-t-il à Jaina et Sirius de développer leur relation ? **

**Jaina va-t-elle vraiment se comporter en "méchante" vis-à-vis de John et Jessie ? Ces derniers vont-ils se séparer ? Comment cela va-t-il s'orchestrer?**

**Jordan va-t-il enfin donner sa bénédiction à Judith et Amos ? Ou Jerry va-t-il lui décoter une petite amie sur mesure ?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	6. Tournants majeurs

_Note de MoiMiniPouce :_

_Merci à Axelle et Lollie pour leurs reviews encourageantes _

_Mon personnage de Nils Holgersson (que vous allez découvrir) tient son origine du livre – dessin animé pour ma part – de _**Selma Lagerlöf**.

* * *

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game_

_* Sirius Black et Jaina, binôme au cours de Marc Fougère (un professeur particulièrement nerveux, mais qui fait l'unanimité auprès des étudiants) s'entendent mieux que personne ne l'aurait pensé..._

_* John, alors le petit ami de Jaina, s'affiche en public avec Jess, une de ses meilleures amies._

_Le couple s'isole du groupe où_

_* Jordan qui a du mal à digérer le fait que son ex, Judith, sorte avec le bellâtre d'Amos Diggory_

_*Jerry sort avec une minette de cinquième année_

_Mais à la fin de l'année survint une annonce étonnante :_

_*Marc Fougère n'assurera plus sa fonction de professeur à Poudlard. Depuis, Jaina est dans le doute...son roman d'amitié avec Sirius est-il fini ?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : Tournants majeurs**

Jaina n'appréhendait pas spécialement le retour aux cours d'arithmancie. Elle redoutait le nouveau professeur. Jerry ne la rassurait guère en lui confiant que leur propre professeur était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus soporifique.

Elle se doutait que la petite complicité qu'elle avait instaurée avec Sirius Black disparaitrait aussitôt qu'ils n'auraient plus leur conversation par parchemin interposé. Liberté qui leur était permise et autorisée par Marc.

Mais nul doute que tout cela ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir.

En disparaissant, Marc emportait avec lui les grands éclats de rires de la classe, les petits mots échangés entre binômes, les regards complices qu'ils échangeaient lorsque Marc se comportait comme un vrai névrosé.

En disparaissant, Marc emportait avec lui son histoire avec Sirius...se disait-elle.

Deux fois n'est pas coutume, Jaina arriva en avance au cours. Elle en était d'autant plus déstabilisée que son binôme n'était pas encore présent. Déboussolée, elle écouta tout de même les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le compte de leur nouveau professeur : tantôt il était un maniaque du livre, tantôt un agent secret, ou un très grand ami de Mrs Clarence, voire un proche de Dumbledore…

_Il_ arriva dans la classe.

Mais Sirius Black restait aux abonnés absents. Jaina regarda sa chaise vide, se sentant si vulnérable face à elle.

Il n'avait encore jamais séché un cours d'arithmancie, mais cela devait bien arriver un jour, s'était-elle dit avant de le connaître.

Le nouveau professeur était suédois avec un accent assez agréable. Nils Holgersson. Grand blond, les yeux bleus, un vrai viking. Mais avec une chaleur incroyable. A l'opposé de Marc, il paraissait très calme. Il commençait à se présentait lorsque Sirius entra.

Tout le monde guetta la réaction du professeur, mais personne ne s'attendait à celle ci.

-ça alors ! Holgersson ! Comment tu vas, vieux ? s'exclama Black, son sac pendant sur une épaule.

Alors que les deux hommes s'étreignaient comme deux vieux frères, les élèves avaient les yeux aussi ouverts que des soucoupes géantes.

Jaina retint à grande peine de se taper le front avec sa main…

-Impec', mec ! Et toi, alors, toujours aussi _tranquille_ à ce que je vois !

Black éclata de rire et après une dernière accolade, il regagna sa place. Tandis que Holgersson continuait l'appel.

-ça va, Girly ? murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait derrière elle pour rejoindre sa place.

Au passage, il avait donné un léger coup dans les cheveux rebelles de Jaina, à l'arrière de son crâne. Cette dernière se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'elle adorait toujours autant son geste et se contenta de lui répondre en un sourire chaleureux.

-Impec', mec, reprit-elle en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil moqueur.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui retourner sa question : Nils Holgersson la devançait.

-Comme je le disais à tes camarades, Sirius, Marc m'a laissé son programme et ses méthodes de travail. Bon, Marc est un fou en la matière ! Reconnut-il publiquement. Alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que je puisse suivre les mêmes méthodes que lui. Par contre, le système des binômes est toujours valable, vous aurez toujours des devoirs obligatoires à rendre, ainsi que des interrogations surprises et des travaux par binômes, bien sûr. Mais ne perdons pas de temps. Page 182 !

La première heure n'avait rien de très captivant. Nils ne cessait de démontrer au tableau des théorèmes complexes à une classe qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de rigueur.

Jaina l'écoutait d'un air distrait, tandis que Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise.

S'ennuyant sans doute, il agita de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux rebelles de Jaina qui sourit et se retourna aux ¾ pour lui adresser un sourire. Mauvais timing. Robin Svensson venait de terminer son explication.

-Prewett ! - Jaina, c'est ça ? – pouvez-vous commencer à nous convertir la première série en haut de la page ?

Black rit doucement à ces côtés.

-Très bien, reprit Nils impressionné par la réponse de Jaina. On va tourner dans ce sens – Sirius, Michael, Harry, Ronald, etc… - chacun à votre tour, vous me traduirez une phrase et me donnerai un exemple - en une phrase - de votre cru, en utilisant le même système de codage. Allez, vous avez dix minutes.

Il était clair que Nils s'était fait une opinion du niveau de la classe au vu de la réponse de Jaina, et les autres soupirèrent devant la difficulté de la tâche. Jaina et Sirius terminèrent cependant rapidement leur exercice.

-Fais voir ton exemple, demanda Sirius.

Et avant qu'elle pu protester, il s'était emparé du parchemin. Un air malicieux apparu sur son visage et Jaina le laissa griffonner dessus.

Deux séries similaires se suivaient.

Sur la première figurait le code de Jaina pour la phrase assez nunuche « quel beau métier que professeur. ». En dessous, figurait une série de chiffre quasi similaire.

Mais le sens de la phrase en était totalement différent, et n'avait plus rien de nunuche : on pouvait à présent y décoder « quel beau fessier, professeur ! ».

Elle rit doucement. Nils repéra aussitôt le brin d'agitation et vint à leur rencontre.

-Vous avez terminé ?

-Matte ça, Nils ! Lança Sirius, tout sourire.

Nils éclata de rire et ne pu cacher qu'il était une fois de plus impressionné.

-Je te reconnais bien là, Sirius.

-La première phrase est de moi, la seconde de Jain'.

-Hé ! protesta la serdaigle.

-J'en doute pas une minute, rit Nils. Fais voir ce que t'as écrit, toi.

Le reste du cours ne fut pas si terrible. Beaucoup avait choisit des phrases du même style que celle de Jaina. Ce qui fit soupirer lourdement Sirius. Jaina se doutait qu'il se retenait de ne faire ni tapage ni suggestion par respect pour son ami.

Lorsque Marc était professeur, Sirius ne se gênait, en effet, pas pour faire des remarques voire lancer un débat qui aboutissait à un jeu.

Jaina se sauva après un dernier geste de la part de Sirius envers ses cheveux.

Ce soir-là, elle comprit pourquoi son entourage était inquiet de la voir binôme de Sirius Black : il était assez simple de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais elle se répéta que ça ne lui arriverait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Cela ne pouvait lui arriver.

Il lui suffisait pour cela de…de penser à Julien. Mais alors que le visage de Julien se formait dans son esprit. L'image de Sirius arrivant dans la classe, puis faisant une accolade à Nils lui accéléra le cœur.

Quelque chose en elle s'était déclenchée à ce moment. C'était étrange.

Elle avait été comme impressionnée et…quelque chose d'autre. Admiratrice de le voir connaître tant de monde, il était clair mais plus encore, elle avait eu ce sursaut au cœur, comme une décharge électrique. Elle l'avait regardé avec une sorte de fierté. C'était étrange…Il y avait quelque chose…

En s'enfonçant dans son oreiller, elle se promit de ne plus s'autoriser ce genre de pensée envers Sirius Black. Elle ne voulait pas. Il ne fallait pas.

Le lendemain, Jaina était de très bonne humeur.

-Jain' ! Jain' ! Est-ce que tu as vu Jess' ? Accouru Jerry.

-Bah, j'essaie de l'éviter, lui rappela Jaina. Je ne t'avais pas dit que…

-C'est un truc de fou, l'interrompit-il à bout de souffle.

-Jerry, tu n'avais pas études des runes dans la tour sud ? Interrogea Judith, intriguée, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

-Si…c'est pour ça que…**vous ne voulez pas vous arrêtez cinq minutes ?** s'emporta-t-il.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et purent constater que leur ami ruisselait de sueur.

- Ouh ! soufflait ce dernier tandis que les deux jeunes filles le regardaient mi amusées, mi intriguées.

-Une chance que l'allée soit déserte, observa Jaina. Je n'imagine même pas le nombre de personnes qui se serait arrêté en flairant le ragot à plein nez !

-Oh oui ! assura Judith, déjà tout excitée à l'idée d'apprendre un nouveau potin.

-Ouh ! De toute manière, tout le monde le saura bientôt. Je préfère juste que tu l'apprennes de moi, avant de le voir de tes propres yeux.

-Par tous les sombrals, veux-tu bien cracher le morceau, Jerry ? Perdit patience Judith.

-Jess…elle a une bague de fiançailles au doigt !

-…

Les filles échangèrent un regard, puis sans crier gare, éclatèrent de rire devant un pauvre Jerry totalement perdu.

-Hé ! Je suis sérieux ! se rembrunit Jerry.

-Non, mais vous réalisez le délire !

-Ça, c'est du GRAND délire !

-La pauvre ! Non, mais tu imagines ?

-C'est pathétique, se lamenta Jaina la larme à l'œil.

-Ah, merci, Jer' ! dit Judith en prenant Jerry par l'épaule, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu me ramènerais un ragot comme ça !

-Oh ! Par Merlin, la pauvre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ?

Plus tard le soir, les fans de l'équipe de Serdaigle – autant dire une grande majorité des élèves - étaient au milieu de la salle commune, agglutinés autour de leur batteur en chef et la ravissante poursuiveuse qui exhibait sa bague de fiançailles. Apparemment, John avait fait sa demande sur le terrain, en plein entrainement…

-C'est d'un pathétique ! renchérit Jordan.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Jain', analysa Judith, _Nounours_ veut juste montrer qu'il est sérieux !

-Non, tu crois ? ironisa Jordan.

-En fait, c'est plus subtil que ça, les stoppa Jaina, redoutant une scène entre les anciens amoureux. John est d'une famille de sang pur…

-Oh arrête, l'interrompit aussitôt Jerry, jamais sa famille n'a baigné dans le lot de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Je sais. Et ça n'a rien à voir. Mais ce n'est pas un pur hasard s'ils sont toujours purs.

-Il est à Serdaigle, Jain' ! Tu mélanges tout, argua Jerry. Et regarde, les Weasley, par exemple ! Ils sont toujours purs, pourtant…

-Je suis quand même sortit avec lui, je sais de quoi je parle ! le coupa sèchement Jaina. Il me parlait de ces soirées privées où les sorciers de sang purs se retrouvaient sans pour autant partager un intérêt dans la magie noire. Les deux choses sont bien distinctes, Jerry. Et la pureté du sang est important pour sa famille, comme pour lui. Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec les Weasley !

-C'est vrai que Jessie n'est elle-même jamais sorti avec un sang-mêlé ou un né de moldus, frissonna Judith mal à l'aise.

Deux semaines passèrent, et le couple devenait de plus en plus exubérant.

-Ils sont vraiment ridicules…s'accorda à dire Jordan en les voyant seuls au milieu du parc enneigé, se serrant la main, regardant le ciel.

-Et ils ont tellement l'air de se faire chier ! nota Judith.

-Tu devrais choper ton Diggory et leur montrer ce qu'est un vrai couple qui s'aime, la pressa Jaina.

-Bonne idée !

-Hum, je crois qu'on va vous suivre, renchérit Jerry en allant chercher sa petite-amie.

Jordan et Jaina restèrent dans la grande salle, côte à côte en silence, devant leurs œufs brouillés. Ils observèrent leurs amis entrainer leur partenaire respectif dans le parc, sans être emmitouflé de capes ou de gants…ils semblaient plus naturels et spontanés.

-ça s'passe mieux avec Judith, non ? Enfin, je veux dire, pour toi.

-J'en sais rien. J'trouve toujours que Diggory est un vrai beauf, mais j'dois reconnaître qu'elle a un effet bénéfique sur lui.

-J'suis d'accord. J't'avoue que j'avais aussi un peu peur que le contraire ne se passe…

-Qu'il déteigne sur elle ?

-Oui.

-J'serai allé lui péter la gueule, répondit-il de but en blanc.

-J'en doute pas.

-Elle me manque, reprit Jordan après un moment. Mais, bon. J'suis content de voir qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me lancer des pics, et de temps en temps elle vient me voir, seul à seul, me demander mon avis, discuter tout ça…

-Je ne savais pas. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. Ça me plait, en vérité.

-Tant que ça ne te fait pas mal…

-T'inquiète.

-Tu te sens prêt à passer à autre chose ?

-Oui. Mais bon, j'vais prendre mon temps. J'suis un peu comme toi, tu sais.

-Rien sans sentiment ?

-Ouais.

-Je ne suis sortie qu'une fois sans avoir de vrais sentiments, soupira Jaina en observant John et Jessie entouré de couples déjantés. Et je m'en mords encore les doigts.

Les Serdaigle n'étaient pas les seuls à être au courant des fiançailles du jeune couple. Mais Sirius ne fit aucune remarque à Jaina à ce sujet.

Les deux jeunes continuaient de s'apprivoiser. Sirius était clairement tiraillé entre son ennui mortel au cours Nils, et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas forcer son ami à le faire jouer le rôle du méchant professeur qui réprimande ses étudiants - enfin _le_ réprimande.

Il avait toutefois trouvé un compromis en se divertissant dès que Robin avait le dos tourné, soit la majeure partie des premières heures du cours.

Pour cela, il discutait par parchemin interposé avec sa voisine ; elle, essayait de le faire cesser se balancer sur sa chaise – en vain - en s'appuyant sur sa cuisse, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, ils étaient devenus également des experts de manger des sucreries en cours, sans se faire repérer.

Leur plus grand jeu restait d'essayer de faire faire le tour de la classe à un parchemin. Jeu qu'encore aucun n'avait réussi à gagner, mais qu'aucun n'avait perdu puisqu'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais fait prendre.

Malgré leurs dissipations, ils excellaient toujours autant dans cette matière, pour le plus grand agacement de leurs camarades.

Le mois de février était arrivé et une sortie à prés-au-lard était prévue pour dans deux semaines.

John et Jessie restaient toujours autant l'un avec l'autre.

Judith et Diggory s'aimaient en douce folie.

Jerry avait rompu avec la jeune Serdaigle et campait au club des célibataires assumés qu'était Jordan et Jaina. Quoique…

-J'ai bien envie d'inviter une fille à cette sortie prés au lard, songeait Jordan alors qu'il avait le nez en l'air depuis bien dix minutes.

-Tiens donc…s'amusa Jaina. Une idée sur la fille ?

-En manque, le Jordi ? taquina Jerry.

-Jerry ! s'énerva Jaina.

-Bah, hé ! Quand faut le reconnaître, c'est que c'est grave ! reconnut Jordan. T'as pas un plan, Jer' ?

-J'en aurai bien un, mais je voudrai m'assurer de ne pas déclencher les foudres de ma chère amie Judith, préconisa Jerry.

-Si tu continues ce genre de discours, menaça Judith qui tentait de rester impassible, la foudre risque de…

-Très bien, coupa Jerry, alors que penses-tu de Britney Emett ?

-La pouffsouffle de septième année ? demanda Jaina.

-Tu peux carrément dire la pouff, ouais ! Ne put se retenir Judith.

Jaina leva les yeux aux ciels, tandis que Jordan appréciait la jalousie de Judith, son ex.

-Elle te miroite depuis quelque temps, coupa net Jerry, à ce que j'ai entendu dire ce matin.

-Comment est-ce que t'as pu entendre ça ? On assistait pourtant aux mêmes cours !

-C'est vrai, ça ! De qui est-ce que tu tiens ça ? interrogea Judith suspicieuse.

-Ah ah ! répondit mystérieusement Jerry.

Mais Jaina remarqua une légère sueur perlait son front, signe de stress intense chez lui.

-Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ton rapprochement douteux avec Amos ? poursuivit Judith.

-J'ai promis la plus totale discrétion.

-Elle est pas si mal, si tu veux mon avis, coupa Jaina à l'adresse de Jordan.

-C'est vrai, convint-il Jordan. Ça m'dit bien, mec !

-Cool, répondit celui-ci en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Bon, et bien, reprit Judith, il ne va rester que toi à caser, ma belle, alors…

-Hé ! ça ne fait que deux mois ! Accordes-en moi, encore deux sans me pressez, d'accord ?

-Un, ma belle. Et pas un de plus, trancha Judith.

Jaina ne partagea pas avec Judith tous les troubles qu'elle ressentait en la présence de Sirius Black. Elle s'efforçait de les repousser mais ils étaient bien là. Elle aurait aimé _lui_ dire d'arrêter, de cesser de la faire rêver par sa simple présence, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Parfois elle se retenait de ne pas écarter sa main sur sa peau, de lui enlever sa main de ses cheveux épis – Merlin, qu'elle aimait ce geste ! -, lui crier de ne pas lui sourire de cette manière, de ne pas la faire rire, de ne pas s'intéresser à sa vie…s'en était devenu indécent, pour elle.

Le coup de grâce eu lieu un vendredi, exactement une semaine et un jour avant la sortie prévue à près au lard. C'était le dernier quart d'heure du cours, et plus que jamais, Jaina essayait de ne pas s'endormir sur sa table. Pour cela, elle se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise. Tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Mais Nils reprenait déjà ce point depuis trois fois en une heure…

Sirius Black avait basculé sa chaise en arrière de façon à ce qu'elle touche le mur, comme à son habitude. D'un geste venu de nul part, il récupéra les cheveux rebelles qui cachait la joue de Jaina et les mit derrière son oreille. Il caressa d'un geste anodin le lobe de son oreille, titilla au passage son piercing du lobe supérieur.

Jaina fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne réagit pas. Ne se retourna même pas pour lui sourire, impassible.

La fin du cours venu, elle recula sa chaise et souffla lourdement, comme libéré. Du cours ou de la torture de sa présence silencieuse, elle n'en savait rien. Sirius rit devant sa réaction.

-Allez ! c'est week-end, girly ! rit-il en se levant, sans oublier au passage de lui secouer ses cheveux rebelles à l'arrière.

-Oh oui ! Et je vais enfin pouvoir ne RIEN faire !

-Haha ! Quelle piètre Serdaigle…

-Oh, non, . Figurez-vous que je me suis avancée pour la semaine, je n'ai plus aucun devoir à faire, alors ?

-Autant pour moi, s'excusa-t-il. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas tout de même jeter un regard dans tous tes bouquins avant lundi, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil en allant rejoindre Nils.

Ils se souhaitèrent un bon week-end, et Jaina marcha au ralentit jusqu'à la salle commune…Elle refit le geste qu'il lui avait fait, encore et encore. Bon sang, elle était folle.

Et elle se répéta encore et encore « non », en agitant d'un air un peu fou sa baguette dans les airs, jusqu'à traverser le portrait.

« Girly », se répéta-t-elle dimanche soir, dans son lit. Elle adorait ce petit surnom qu'il lui avait donné, depuis que Nils avait prit fonction.

Si elle ne voulait pas succomber, il était presque trop tard.

Mais elle se jura de ne rien faire. De ne surtout pas se déclarer ou de faire un geste qui lui montrerai qu'elle était intéressée plus qu'amicalement.

Heureusement pour elle, les rêves n'étaient pas proscrits. Et elle s'endormit avec un stupide sourire aux lèvres rien qu'en songeant au geste qu'il avait eu…à sa main sur ses cheveux et son oreille, son piercing…

Le lendemain, elle le changea.

Lundi, il s'amusa plus que d'habitude avec ses cheveux rebiquant, toujours sur sa chaise basculée.

Elle tenta bien de le faire asseoir normalement. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à le faire rire.

Jeudi, alors qu'il était dans les nuages, il traduit mal à voix haute un message qui prit un sens interdit au moins de seize ans…Alors que la classe, et lui-même éclatait de rire, il posa sa tête sur son épaule dans son fou rire.

* * *

_J'avais pourtant appris la leçon,_

_Mon coeur connaissait la chanson._

_Mais tout vacille,_

_Accroche-toi, ma fille !_

_T'as l' coeur trop fragile,_

_Évite les idylles !_

Jamais je n'avouerais - Hercule (Disney)

* * *

**Que réserve le cours de Vendredi ?**

**Sirius et Jaina vont-ils tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre si rapidement ? Jaina tiendra-t-elle la promesse qu'elle s'est faite ?**

**Judith va-t-elle bien digérer le fait de voir son ex au bras d'une "pouff" ? Va-t-elle demander des comptes à Amos quant à son mystérieux rapprochement avec Jerry ? Que réserve ce dernier ?**

**Jessie et John vont-ils marier en bonne et due forme, vivre heureux et ne jamais se séparer jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, ou le groupe assistera-t-il avec délectation à une séparation tout aussi tonitruante ? **

**La suite au prochain épisode !**


	7. Cause à effet

_Note de MoiMiniPouce :_

_Encore merci à Axelle et Lolly ! Vous êtes géniales =)_

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_*Jaina Prewett et Sirius Black, en binôme au cours de Nils Holgersson, dans une matière qu'ils excellent, s'entendent mieux que personne ne l'aurait pensé. _

_*Jaina est de plus en plus troublée par le contact physique que son binôme lui manifeste et tente tant bien que mal de fermer son cœur._

_*Jerry, de nouveau célibataire, mets son ami Jordan sur « le plan » d'une certaine Britney Emett - une septième année de pouffsoufle _

_*Judith, ex de Jordan, ne peut s'empêcher de critiquer cette-dernière, alors même qu'elle sort avec Amos Diggory depuis le début de l'année._

_*Jessie s'est mit le groupe à dos en s'affichant avec John, alors petit ami de Jaina, lors d'une soirée. Depuis peu, le couple s'est fiancé._

_*Une sortie à Près-au-Lard est prévu pour le week-end…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 : Cause à effet**

Lundi, Sirius s'amusa plus que d'habitude avec ses cheveux rebiquant, toujours sur sa chaise basculée.

Jaina tenta bien de le faire asseoir normalement en appuyant tout son poids sur sa cuisse, alors que Nils s'embrouillait dans une démonstration compliquée au tableau.

Mais elle ne réussit qu'à le faire rire.

Jeudi, alors qu'il était dans les nuages, il traduit mal à voix haute un message qui prit un sens interdit au moins de seize ans…Alors que la classe, et lui-même éclatait de rire, il posa sa tête sur son épaule dans son fou rire.

Vendredi, tous les étudiants étaient un peu sur les nerfs. Ils attendaient avec impatience la fin des cours, et le début du week-end. Tous avaient besoin de se changer l'esprit.

Nils choisit donc de les faire réviser les codes qu'ils avaient vus au cours des deux mois et demi.

Et comme il l'était arrivé dans le passé, Nils manqua de vocabulaire. Aussi lorsque Jaina évoqua un « pari », il ne comprit plus rien à ses dires. Elle répéta le mot, l'épela, mais cela ne semblait rien lui dire.

A court d'idée pour lui faire comprendre, elle jeta un léger regard à son binôme, qui réagit aussitôt.

- Un pari ! s'exclamait-il avec son entrain naturel. Je pari 30 gallions que Gryffondor remportera la coupe de Quidditch ! s'exclama Sirius en mimant le geste d'un dépositaire faisant claquet les billets sur la table.

- Ah ! _Un pari !_ réalisa-t-il sous les rires.

Et le cours s'arrêta sur le nouveau mot de Nils.

- Tu te déguiserais, toi, pour un pari ? demanda Jaina qui songeait encore à la phrase qu'elle avait du traduire, alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires.

- Hum, ça dépend en quoi…

- Hm…en sorcière ?

Il éclata de son rire sonore avant de trancher pour un catégorique « non ».

- En rockeur ? proposa-t-elle.

- Les fringues débraillés et tout ? Certainement pas !

- Ok. En gros, tu ne ferais pas grand chose, juste pour un pari, pas vrai ? songea-t-elle à voix haute, blasée.

Sans doute pour son _image_, songea-t-elle en son fort intérieur cette fois.

- J'en sais rien, réagit-il en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, certainement pas de déguisement, conclu-t-il en prenant son sac. Tchuss, mec ! On s'voit demain soir ! dit-il à l'adresse de Nils, en sortant.

Jaina était passée devant lui, et pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs cours en communs, ils sortaient de la salle en même temps. En vérité, c'était même la première fois qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un couloir.

- Hé, girly, tu vas à prés au lard, demain ?

- Peut-être. Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, sourit-elle, pourquoi ?

En vérité, elle en doutait vraiment. Jerry ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué « son plan » mais elle le soupçonnait d'un double rencart avec Jordan. Ce qui faisait d'elle la seule célibataire parmi ses amis... Judith avait vaguement parlé d'aller avec elle boire un verre, sans doute plus par force d'amitié – ou pitié – que par réelle envie d'annuler une sortie avec Diggory.

- J'me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre aux trois balais, suggéra-t-il d'un ton bateau.

Jaina du faire un sérieux effort pour ne pas s'arrêter de marcher, mais elle ne pu retenir un faible…

- Pardon ?

- Ça pourrait être sympa, non ?

Voyant son évidente réflexion, il dut ajouter : « A moins que ça ne dérange ton petit ami ? ».

- Mon…mon…petit ami…? Non…non, je…je ne vois personne en ce moment, répondit-elle un peu perdue.

- Ou tes amis ? reprit-il en cherchant ce qui pouvait la gêner.

- Non, non. Pas du tout. Ils…Enfin…

Elle hésita un moment à évoquer toutes les filles de Poudlard qui allaient sans doute cracher sur elle, et lui rappeler qui _il_ était – ou, plutôt - est.

- Alors…quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ? sourit-il. T'sais, c'est juste un verre, girly, rit-il.

- Ouais, mais…juste avec toi ou Potter,…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Je ne t'imposerai jamais la présence de ces loosers, plaisanta-t-il. J'ai _enfin_ convainque James de partir en amoureux avec Lily - ces deux-là me forcent depuis déjà trop longtemps à porter la chandelle. Remus et Peter réviseront leurs ASPICS, comme tous les septièmes années, tu me diras, enfin…sauf ceux sortent avec des sixièmes années de Serdaigle, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Pardon ?

- Britney et Mady ont tenu à me faire savoir qu'elles sortaient avec tes potes, rit-il.

Jaina éclata de rire. Ainsi donc, Jerry se réservait Mady Aitchie. Elle se souvenait d'elle se jetant sur Sirius Black sur le terrain de quidditch en cinquième année. A l'époque, elle avait piqué un vrai fou rire avec Jordan et Jerry.

Elle ne doutait pas non plus que Britney avait du sortir – ou du moins avoir des vues – sur Sirius Black pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était « pas disponible ».

Jaina réalisa qu'ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés dans le couloir le plus désert de Poudlard.

- J'ai légèrement l'impression de te forcer la main, girly. Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, hein. Te force pas, je pensais juste que ça pourrait être sympa.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répéta-t-elle d'un ton absent, songeant qu'elle devait sans doute ressembler à Marc Fougère, elle ajouta un faible : c'est juste que…

- Hey, c'est pas comme si c'était un rencart ou quoi, on est…

- Oui, bien sûr. Je sais, t'inquiète, je me fais pas de films, sourit-elle. C'est juste qu'après ça risque de jaser, tout ça…

- Ouais, je sais, grimaça-t-il. Mais qui s'en préoccupe ? Et, si ça peut te rassurer, personne ne blesse une binôme de Sirius Black, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un autre clin d'œil.

Elle secoua la tête en voyant sa tête de play-boy.

- Tu jures de pas m'en tenir rigueur si je décline ta chaleureuse et amicale offre ?

- Nah, t'inquiète, sourit-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, l'invitant à continuer sa marche.

- C'est que ça me ferait encore trop bizarre, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Pas de soucis, girly. Je t'ai dit, c'était une invit' tranquille, si ça te gêne… tant pis ! conclut-il en balançant sa main dans les épis rebelles de Jaina.

Jaina n'avait jamais approuvé sa relation avec Sirius avec ses amis. Et plus que jamais elle regrettait de ne plus être amie avec Jessie. Elle adorait Judith, Jordan et Jerry. Mais Jessie avait été une pièce maitresse dans ses confidences. Elle se mentirait si elle ne s'avouait pas que perdre son amitié lui coutait très chère et que c'était l'une des raisons principales qui lui donnait l'envie de lui rendre tout ce mal. A croire que, elle, Jessie, s'en fichait bien.

Elle les avait vu au dernier match. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre. A l'écart même de l'équipe. Comme « Nounours » l'avait voulu avec elle, Jaina…

Contre toute attente, Sirius tint parole. Comme si le fait que Jaina refuse de venir prendre un verre avec lui ne l'avait pas plus attint que cela.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il sorte avec Farida Mage ! s'emporta Judith à leur table habituelle.

- Quoi ? Potter et Evans ne sont plus ensemble ? s'étonna Jerry un peu trop rapidement.

- Non ! s'énerva Judith. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Au fait ta petite septième année vient de me dire qu'elle t'attendait près de la statue de Grégory, et rappelle-lui que je ne suis pas un hibou ! s'emporta Judith.

- Désolé, vieux. Evans n'est toujours pas pour toi, compatit Jordan en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jerry après que celui-ci ait un peu remis Judith en place.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux filles à l'unisson.

- Heu…je vais y aller, murmura Jerry en s'éloignant des regards choqués de ses amies.

- Oh ! Faites pas cette tête, répliqua Jordan d'un ton las. Tous les mecs de Poudlard ont un jour eu une vue sur Evans !

- Toi aussi ? demanda suspicieusement Judith.

A son grand étonnement, Jordan éclata de rire.

- Vu qu'on n'est qu'amis « sans ambigüité », je peux répondre en toute honnêteté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en prenant Jaina à témoin.

- Je ne suis que surdité et absence, répondit évasivement Jaina en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Hum, je crois qu'il n'y pas de bonne réponse à cette question, interrompit Judith, ne désirant visiblement plus connaître la réponse de son ex petit-ami.

- BREF ! coupa court Jaina en voyant Jordan perdre patience.

- Ouaip, se reprit-il. Alors, cette histoire, Ju' ?

- Quelle histoire ?

- Celle avec Mage !

- Ah oui ! C'est ton copain, là ! s'énerva-t-elle à présent contre Jaina. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se tape cette pimbêche aussi écervelée !

- Heu…une minute, réagit Jordan tout aussi perdu. Son copain ? John ?

- Pas Nounours, triple hippogriffe ! Black !

- Oh ! Il n'est pas avec Missy, alors, nota Jordan.

Jaina n'y comprit soudain plus rien.

- Tu n'es pas censé être avec Emett ? demanda-t-elle à Jordan. Et Judith, ça t'énerve, parce que…

- Elle n'est même pas belle !

- Là, tu exagères ! défendit Jordan, et oui, je suis bien avec Britney ce qui n'empêche que…

- Oh j't'en prie ! Je suis carrément plus…

- Je te croyais amoureuse de Diggory, l'interrompit Jaina.

- Ouais…ouais…mais cet abruti passe son temps à se pavaner devant les autres quand on est ensemble ! A croire que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est montrer qu'on peut être aussi séduisant que Potter et Evans – ce que…

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? pouffa Jordan.

- Epargne-moi tes observations lubriques, tu veux ? répliqua Judith, ses yeux violets lançant des éclairs.

- Alors, quoi, Ju' ? intervint Jaina. Tu veux aller séduire, Black ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais…oh ! soupira-t-elle. Jain', tu sais très bien que ça a toujours été mon fantasme ambulant, et le voir avec cette…argh ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu sais quoi, Ju' ? perdit patience Jordan. Tu devrais vraiment sortir avec lui. Ou du moins essayer.

- C'est ça ! Et Amos ? Et puis…comme si _il_ allait me remarquer du jour au lendemain !

- C'est pas très compliqué de se faire remarquer par un mec dans son genre, intervint Jaina. Il te suffit d'aller le voir après l'entrainement, s'extasier sur ses performances, et le tour est joué, ajouta-t-elle la voix blasée.

- A t'entendre, on ne dirait pas que c'est ton ami, remarqua Judith.

Jaina laissa un léger blanc s'installer.

- Pourtant, les bruits disent que vous vous entendez vraiment bien, ajouta Jordan.

- C'est vrai. On rigole bien, acquiesça Jaina. Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur lui, trancha-t-elle.

Jaina se surprit à pouvoir être autant de mauvaise foi…

- Superficiel et arrogant ?

- En simplifiant, oui.

- Ouais, ça complexifie toujours quand on apprend à connaître la personne, ajouta sagement Jordan.

- Sortir avec Sirius Black, soupira Judith.

- Est-ce que ça vaudrait le coup ? s'enquit Jaina.

- J'en sais trop rien.

- Ça serait une connerie, d'après moi, reprit Jaina après un moment de silence. Ça m'a pas l'air d'être un mec qui se projette dans le futur. Pas comme Diggory. Ce mec t'aime.

- Jain', intervint Jordan en baillant à moitié, tu sais pour une meuf qui ne se veut pas superficielle, je trouve que tu juges beaucoup trop les gens.

- C'est pas un jugement, ce sont des impressions, triple hippogriffe, répliqua-t-elle. Si vraiment je l'avais jugé avant de le connaître, tu peux être sûr que je ne lui aurais même pas parlé.

Si Jerry fit ensuite part de son accord avec Jaina. Mais tous sentaient plus que jamais l'absence de Jessie au sein du groupe. Bien sûr, ils n'en parlèrent pas entre eux.

Ce soir-là, Jaina imagina Sirius avec Judith…Sirius avec Mage…Sirius avec Missy - une sixième année de Gryffondor, très mignonne, et très timide. Aussitôt un mélange de mélancolie et de tristesse l'envahit. Et elle finissait toujours par s'imaginer avec lui. Pourtant, l'idée était risible.

N'avait-il pas proposé qu'ils se voient entre amis ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté ? C'était indéniablement le meilleur moyen de ne pas l'imaginer…autrement. Mais à dire vraie, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir qu'on la voie en sa compagnie.

Elle entendait déjà les gens réagir façon Judith « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec elle ? ». D'autant plus, qu'elle trouvait déjà les filles qui l'entouraient très séduisantes, peu importe ce qu'en pensait Judith.

Alors qu'elle, était bien la fille la moins sexy qui entourait la statue grecque Sirius Black.

Avec sa taille de gamine de douze ans, ses yeux marrons si foncés qu'ils en paressaient noirs, son ventre qui n'était même pas parfaitement plat, ses bras qui étaient loin d'être fins, sans parler de ses hanches et de ses fesses à la Jennifer Lopez ; toutes ses imperfections la faisaient énormément complexer.

Sa seule petite fierté était d'avoir ce teint matte que les anglaises lui enviaient, ses cheveux plus noirs que le charbon que les brunes, blondes et rousses tentaient d'avoir par subterfuges, et son sourire qui recevait plus de compliments que les yeux violets de Judith.

Dans tous les cas, elle ne se voyait plus lui proposer un verre, à présent. Elle se sentirait stupide. Et puis il était casé, non ? Autant qu'elle sache. Elle se maudit de ne pas suivre avec plus d'attention les affaires de cœur de Black.

Au cours des années de Poudlard, Judith avait rapidement perdu l'habitude de lui en toucher mot, sauf quand elle ne pouvait plus se contenir et qu'en parler avec ses camarades d'autres maisons ne lui suffisaient pas.

En attendant, il arriva un moment où Jaina ne pu plus cacher qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme. Si elle excluait la possibilité de tenter quoique ce soit avec Sirius, il en restait bien d'autres à Poudlard, non ?

- Jain' ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Heu…mois de mars…le 13 ou 14, non ?

- Le 12, ma belle. Et on a expiré tes 3 mois d'abstinence. L'heure est venue de replonger dans le bain.

- Ouais…je sais. Et tu sais, je pensais que je protesterais mais à vrai dire, je vais demander ton aide, Ju'. J'ai envie d'un copain !

- Oh ! J'en connais une qu'est en manque ! s'exclama Jordan alors qu'il prenait leur petit déjeuner.

- Tu devrais crier plus fort, je ne suis pas sûre que les Serpentard t'aies entendu ! s'énerva Jaina.

- Amos m'a parlé de son copain…Damon, je crois. Tu le connais, Jordi ?

- Heu, non, pourquoi ? Je devrai ?

- Parce qu'il est noir, pouffa Jerry.

- Et ça te fait rire ? s'étonna Jaina.

- Pas _ça _! s'impatienta Jerry. Mais plutôt le fait que Ju' continue de penser que tous les noirs se connaissent entre eux.

- Que veux-tu, il y a des visages pâles qu'on ne peut pas changer, soupira Jordan sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades.

- En tout cas, je note que toi, tu le connais, soupçonna Judith à l'adresse Jerry.

- BREF ! le sauva Jaina. Et ce Damon, il est comment ?

- Damon Wayans, répondit Jerry. Le batteur remplaçant de l'équipe de Pouffsoufle.

- J'ignorai que tu suivais autant le Quidditch continua de soupçonner Judith.

- Génial, soupira Jaina. Encore un batteur. Enfin au moins, je connais la chanson. Quand est-ce qu'est le prochain entrainement de l'équipe ? s'enquit Jaina auprès de Judith, sans guère d'enthousiasme sous les rires de Jordan et Jerry.

Mais si Jaina s'évertuait à garder des distances avec Sirius Black depuis qu'elle s'était mise tête de trouver un copain, ce dernier commençait à redoubler de contacts physiques, troublant plus que jamais la jeune fille. A tel point que sur le chemin du stade…

- Dis-moi, Ju'… il est toujours avec Mage, Black ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Judith arrêta aussitôt sa marche.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Jain'…je savais que ça allait arriver…je me disais bien que c'était trop étrange que tu nous montres que tu veuilles un petit ami…Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

- Tu veux bien te calmer ? rit Jaina, jurant que son amie avait du sang américain. Je te jure que non. C'est juste que…

- Attends, viens.

Elle l'emmena plus à l'écart, et toutes deux s'assirent sur l'herbe.

- C'est lui ! Je te jure ! Ce n'est pas moi, se défendit Jaina. Tu me connais, je ne parle pas beaucoup, en cours.

- Je sais mais les bruits disent que vous rigolez pourtant pas mal…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis jamais les bruits qui courent sur moi ? s'énerva passablement Jaina.

- Parce que tu prends la mouche dès qu'on parle de toi et Black, pardi ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Ouais, j'imagine. Enfin bref. C'est vrai qu'on rigole bien, mais j'te jure que c'est lui qui provoque la rigolade, et c'est à cause du système de codage, tu sais ! Je t'en ai parlé.

- Je sais. Mais…alors il n'est pas si arrogant que ça, hein ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Bah pas totalement, concéda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Je l'aime _bien_. Et je trouve ça assez déplacé de sa part de…

- De ? l'encouragea Judith.

- C'est trois fois rien, en fait, reprit-elle mal à l'aise. C'est juste qu'il a prit la sale habitude de…enfin…

- Jain' ?

- J'en sais rien, rougit-elle. Il effleure toujours ma main…et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure je crois qu'il a essayé de me faire du pied !

- Il a _quoi_ ?

Jaina se maudit aussitôt d'avoir divulgué cette information…

- Oh, Jain' ! soupira Judith la tête dans ses mains, tentant de garder son calme.

Elle se remit les cheveux en place, comme si cela allait l'aider à rester concentré et influencer sur ses idées.

- Chérie. 'Faut que je t'explique ce qu'est « trois fois rien ». Et faire du pied à quelqu'un n'en fait définitivement pas parti !

- Oh, j't'en prie ! Ce mec passe d'une fille à l'autre ! ça veut forcément rien dire. Je voulais juste savoir s'il…

- Il n'est plus avec Mage. Il est avec Stony, depuis hier.

- Meryl Stony ?

- Oui. J'suis désolée, ma puce.

- Hé, y'a pas de quoi ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce type, je te dis ! J'ai assez donné dans les tombeurs, tu sais très bien.

- Enfin, au moins ce n'est pas un français…

- HAHA ! rit jaune Jaina.

Damon Wayans était assez sympa, assez marrant, assez mignon, assez sûr de lui. Jaina ne se voyait pas tomber amoureuse de lui, de même qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas possessif ou prise de tête. Elle flirta. Il flirta. Tout fonctionna. Ils avaient rendez-vous le week-end prochain à Poudlard.

- Je me méfie quand même.

- De quoi ? C'est un ami à Amos, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est un type bien.

- J'en doute pas. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un batteur…

- Remplaçant.

- Et j'ai un certain à priori avec les batteurs, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh ! Ça s'est juste mal passé _une_ fois ! réagit au pied de la lettre Judith.

- Ouais, bah vu comment ça s'est terminé, je me méfie tout de même.

Mais le rendez-vous se passa mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Damon sortait également d'une longue relation. Parfait. Il était parfait. Elle fit même quelque chose dont elle ne serait pas crus capable. Concrétiser dès le premier rendez-vous.

- Tu déconnes, là ? n'en revint pas Judith.

- Bah, j'aimerai…

- Non mais je rêve ! Toi qui met un bon mois, si ce n'est deux avant de concrétiser, il faut que _là,_ tu… Oh ! Jain' ! tu ne peux donc rien faire comme les autres ? Faut toujours que tu partes vers l'extrême !

- Je sais…

- C'est dingue ça ! Alors, quoi ? Tu étais à ce point en manque ou tu voulais juste saboter cette relation autant que tu le pouvais ?

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Mais…on en a parlé…après tu sais…et il m'a dit que ça ne changerai rient…qu'on se reverrait quand même et tout…Oh ! Ju', je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Tu crois qu'on va vraiment se revoir ?

- Pour que tu me poses la question, j'imagine que t'y crois…C'est dingue ! Toi, la reine des blasée des mecs qui te remets soudain à espérer…c'est un bon point pour toi, Jain' !

Oui, c'était un bon point. D'autant plus qu'ils se revirent. Plusieurs fois. En réalité, Jaina venait de se trouver la relation qu'il lui fallait. Aucun engagement. Que du plaisir charnel. Ce qu'elle se cacha bien de dire à Judith, de toute façon trop aveugle par sa propre aventure avec Amos Diggory. Cependant, Jerry et Jordan avaient de grands soupçons…

La relation avec Damon mettait Jaina de très bonne humeur. Et elle ne voyait même plus les signaux que lui envoyait Sirius Black. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'elle lui répondait. Bienvenue en totale euphorie.

Toute fois, une scène lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle eut lieu la semaine avant les vacances d'Avril, à la fin du cours du Lundi.

- Dis-moi Girly, tu habites où, à Londres ?

- Comment tu sais que j'habite à Londres ?

- Je ne reconnais que cet accent !

- Y'a pourtant l'accent des quartiers populaires qui s'en mèle…

- Ah ! C'est donc, ça ! Assez sexy...lui souffla-t-il ensuite à l'oreille en la laissant en plan.

Heureusement, il ne vit pas le visage de Jaina se métamorphoser en « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? ». Elle avait très envie de lui courir après pour lui dire d'arrêter tout de suite ce manège, que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Se comportait-il donc ainsi avec toutes ses « amies » ? Pas étonnant qu'il n'en ait plus à la fin, se dit-elle sombrement.

Damon et elle avait déjà passé la phase où il concrétisait partout et n'importe quand. Ils ne se voyaient que lorsqu'ils le pouvaient à présent.

Mais, elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait donné pour le croiser maintenant. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait dépassé le quota de mots qu'ils s'échangeaient normalement. Peut-être même qu'elle lui aurait demandé ce qu'était le problème des hommes…

Réflexion faite. Il n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ne le croise pas, maintenant.

- Les vacances de Pâques approchent, soupira Jordan.

- Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? s'inquiéta Jaina.

- Bah, pas quand ta petite amie est en septième année…

- Parce que ?

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi.

- C'est qu'une semaine !

- Oui, une semaine sans sexe…

- Oh j't'en prie, t'as déjà fait pire, non ?

- C'est une drogue, l'informa Jordan. Alors tant que tu peux en avoir, tu savoures…

- Bah, Jerry te tiendra compagnie, en bon drogué qu'il est !

- Quoi, tu ne restes pas, toi ? répliqua le concerné.

- Non, je vais devoir m'en abstenir. Mes parents tiennent à ce que je rentre.

- On gardera un œil sur ton Wayans en même temps que Diggory, si tu veux.

- Ça ira, rit Jaina. Je crois que ce n'est pas très sérieux-sérieux.

- Hein ? reprit Jerry.

- Jain' ? s'étonna un moment Jordan. Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que ce n'est que du…tu-sais-quoi entre vous ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ta Jaina ? s'étonna Jerry. T'as le droit de dire ce qu'est le tu-sais-quoi !

- Jain' ? s'enquit Jordan qui tenait mal le suspens.

- Oui, ce n'est que ça, rit Jaina.

- J'en reviens pas, reprit un Jerry abasourdi. Je veux dire, je m'en doutais mais…c'est _toi _! Si on m'avait dit que…

- Alors quoi ? L'amour n'existe pas ? souffla Jordan en regardant à sa droite et gauche comme s'il s'attendait à voir un Cupidon mort.

- C'est vrai, reprit Jerry. Toi qui as toujours dit que tu ne ferais rien tant que tu ne ressentirais rien pour le mec…

- Je sais…mais je crois que…j'y crois plus trop en ce moment…

Le cours suivant d'arithmancie changea les vacances de Jaina, sans qu'elle le sache…

_-J'viens d'apprendre que mon nouvel appart' est dans le quartier populaire de Londres. Tu rentres pour les vacances d'Avril ?_

_-Oui. Le quartier populaire est assez grand. Cache bien ton accent de bonnes familles aux jeunes moldus…_

_-J'suis un jeune sorcier au volant d'une moto de la taille d'Hagrid._

_-Autant pour moi…_

_-Tu serais libre pour un verre pendant les vacances ?_

_-T'es pas censé réviser tes ASPICS ?_

Adossé au mur, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

_-Me fais pas rire, Girly ! Toi même tu sais que c'est dans la poche ! _lut Jaina tandis que son binôme balançait sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles, comme à son habitude depuis qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Elle feint un moment d'écrire quelque chose, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir mais du se résoudre…

_-ça m'a l'air sympa ! tu me tiendras au courant quand tu seras libre entre tes révisions ;-)_

_-Haha !_

_

* * *

_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope we can patch it up together_

Abba – Chiquitita

* * *

**Que va donner le retour de Jaina dans sa famille ? Va-t-elle revoir Julien ? Et Sirius ?**

**Jaina va-t-elle confier ses tourments à Judith sur le trajet des vacances ?**

**«L'amitié » entre Jerry et Diggory va-t-elle aboutir à de nouveaux « plans » ?**

**Jordan et Judith vont-ils réussir à mettre leur jalousie de côté ? Se remettre ensemble ?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	8. De retour à la maison

_Note de MoiMiniPouce :_

_Un grand merci à Axelle et Lolly ! Vos reviews sont toujours autant savoureuses =)_

_Un grand merci à Shimy : je me répète, mais il n'en est pas moins vrai que tu m'as fait énormément plaisir !_

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_* Sirius Black, septième année à Gryffondor est devenu très complice avec Jaina au cours d'arithmancie qu'ils partagent en binôme._

_* Plus tactile et plus enclin à sortir facilement, Sirius Black a proposé à jaina d'aller boire un verre en toute amitié : la serdaigle, d'un an sa cadette, a refusé prétextant une peur des ragots._

_* Aussi n'a-t-elle trouvé rien à retourner lorsqu'il lui propose un verre pendant les vacances d'Avril…_

_* Jaina n'arrive cependant à avouer bien des choses à elle-même, et plus particulièrement à ses amis : notamment ce qu'elle ressent pour Sirius – encore tout frais - et ses sentiments contradictoires (encore trop chauds) pour son ex et voisin, Julien._

_* Le trajet de retour à la maison pour les vacances d'Avril ne se fera pour Jaina qu'en compagnie de son amie Judith, ex de Jordan, et petite amie d'Amos Diggory._

_* Jordan et Jerry ayant, en effet décidé de rester à Poudlard avec leurs petites amies respectives._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 : De retour à la maison**

Les vacances arrivèrent. Jaina était étonnamment nerveuse durant le trajet. Comme si elle s'imaginait que quelqu'un allait venir l'attaquer à tout moment.

- C'est la présence de Black dans le train qui te rend si nerveuse ? la taquina Judith.

- Non, répondit honnêtement Jaina. C'est juste que j'aie comme un mauvais pressentiment…

- Julien n'est pas là pour les vacances d'Avril, non ? s'enquit Judith, se sentant concernée pour son amie.

- Je ne pense pas.

Elle se souvint qu'il ne revenait que pour _elle_, du temps où ils étaient ensemble.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit : tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu disais qu'une période d'intermède te ferait du bien. En célibataire, ajouta Judith voyant que son amie qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Alors je me demande juste. En plus tu t'es trouvé un sex-buddy, alors je m'inquitète un peu, rit Judith.

Jaina sourit à son tour._ Vu comme ça_, songea-t-elle.

- Je crois. Enfin, j'pense que je devrai m'expliquer avec Julien. Ça me ferait du bien. Je me sens prête à l'affronter, mais je ne sais pas…enfin je me demande si _lui_ a changé suffisamment pour qu'on puisse…Tu sais, s'expliquer.

Judith l'encouragea et elles continuèrent de discuter sur ce qu'elle devrait lui dire. Elles parlèrent longuement relation amoureuse et autres sentiments envers les garçons. Sans mentionner une seule fois le fait que c'était bien Jessie qui n'avait cessé de rabâcher Jaina pour qu'elle s'explique avec Julien.

Le train finit par s'arrêter. Judith rejoint ses parents, Jaina sur ses talons. Sa mère n'était toujours pas là.

- On peut te déposer, chérie ? lui demanda la mère de Judith.

- Non, non ! Allez-y ! Au pire je rentrerai seule, je ne suis pas loin.

Jaina lança un regard explicite à Judith. Il n'était pas bon, pour quiconque, clamer un lien avec les moldus, en ces temps. Ainsi, son père n'était jamais venu sur le quai de la gare. Sa mère tenait à ce que personne ne s'en doute. Allant parfois jusqu'à prétendre être mère célibataire. Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens…

- Tu es sûre, Jaina ? Ce n'est pas prudent, insista le père de Judith, je me sentirai plus en…

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Jain' n'est pas une pacotille de sorcière, assura Judith.

- Mais elle est encore mineure, comment diable…

Au loin, Jaina vit Sirius Black franchir la barrière. Elle se demanda un moment comment est-ce qu'il allait rentrer. Un Black ne devait pas connaître les moyens moldus…

Jaina franchit la barrière avec la famille de Judith et ils croisèrent sur le chemin sa mère.

Jaina vit dans ses yeux la fureur, mais se garda bien de la montrer en public.

Installée dans la voiture, Félicie perdit toute sa colère en voyant un jeune homme s'installer sur une immense moto et décoller devant leurs yeux…

- Qu'est-ce que…Est-ce que les gens sont devenus fous ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda son père.

- Tu…tu n'as pas vu une voiture décoller devant nous ? s'inquiéta Jaina, la gorge sèche.

- Une moto voler ? s'étonna son père en regardant de part et d'autre de la route, à la recherche d'une moto volante.

- Voler, papa ! Voler ! Elle ne volerait pas sur la route ! railla-t-elle.

- Comment ? Mais où ?

- Dans les airs, papa, rit Jaina.

- Hum ! reprit sa mère. Bon, je vois que ce jeune homme n'est pas si inconscient, il l'a tout de même équipé d'un sort repousse-moldu.

- Pour des motos ? Enfin, pour que papa ne l'ait même pas remarquée, ça doit être de la magie très puissante !

- Son regard a du être attiré par autre chose quand il l'a vue.

- Hé ! C'est vrai que y'avait un mec avec un costume violet qui se baladait…

- Tu vois ? rétorqua Félicie.

- Mais…et le bruit ? poursuivit Jaina.

- Classique des sorts repousse-moldu, Jaina. Leur attention focalisée, ils n'entendent pas les bruits étranges.

- J'aimerai qu'on parle avec un peu plus de décence des « moldus », si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

- T'as loupé quelque chose, papa ! s'enthousiasma Jaina comme une enfant. Cette moto était super classe !

- Je m'étonne tout de même que les Black se soient seulement embarrassés de sorts repousse-moldus, ajouta Félicie méprisante.

- Black ? s'étonna Jaina.

- Oh ! Aucun doute que c'était un Black.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'un Black était à gryffondor ?

Sa mère poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse avant de reprendre.

- Il doit juste être plus malin que les autres pour tromper le choixpeau.

- On ne peut pas le tromper, rationalisa Jaina, très calme.

- Attends, Black ? Comme dans Pollux Black ?

- Qui est-ce ? questionna une Jaina très curieuse en décelant de la nervosité dans les traits du visage de sa mère.

- Ta mère t'a souvent parlé de la famille Black, Jain' ? s'enquit son père méfiant.

- Un peu, oui. Comme elle m'a parlé d'autres familles de sorciers.

- Hein, hein ! En terme très élogieux, j'imagine, ironisa sombrement son père en lançant un regard étrange à sa mère.

- Ils n'ont pas très bonne réputation, de toute manière. Enfin, si on est contre la ségrégation non-sorcier et sorcier…

- Oui, mais ta mère, n'est pas très impartiale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, renchérit son père, en ne lâchant presque pas sa femme du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama presque Jaina.

- Ta mère est sortie assez longtemps avec un sorcier avant de me rencontrer : Pollux Black.

- Avant de te rencontrer ? J't'en prie, ça remonte à je ne sais combien d'années ! Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu fusses même né ! s'emporta Félicie.

Jaina et son père éclatèrent de rire. Il n'était pas un secret que Félicie avait quelques années de plus que son mari, mais en sa condition de grande sorcière, elle ne faisait guère plus de 40 ans : limite plus jeune que son époux.

- Alors, tu es sortie avec un Black, maman ? C'es dingue ça ! C'est après que tu as mis de côté toute folie sur la pureté du sang ? demanda Jaina qui connaissait une vague partie de la vie sombre de sa mère.

Félicie hésitait visiblement à répondre.

- Plus précisément, quand il l'a larguée parce que son sang n'était pas pur au 3ème degré, c'est ça ?

- Cinquième, marmonna Félicie.

Jaina éclata de rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait révélé à Sirius qu'elle était de sang-mêlé. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Il avait bien quitter sa famille…peut-être était-ce à cause de leur folie sur la pureté du sang. Peut-être pas…

Jaina secoua aussitôt sa tête. Peu devait lui importer ! Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec Sirius Black ! Elle ne voulait pas…elle ne pourrait pas. Elle se consola en se disant, qu'elle aurait au moins quelque chose à lui raconter s'il se voyait durant ces vacances, elle qui craignait de longs silences…

- Pollux, tout de même ! Ce ne sont pas des prénoms !

- Cette famille a une tare, ma chérie, je te le dis !

- Tu les as rencontré ?

- Son grand-père était directeur de l'école quand nous étions ensemble, alors je n'avais pas vraiment le choix !

- Wahou ! C'est dingue ! Vous êtes restés combien de temps ensemble ?

- 13 ans ! répondit aussitôt son père.

- Pardon ? s'égosilla-t-elle.13 ans ? C'est dingue ! Et vous ne vous êtes pas mariés ?

- On a été ensemble durant toute notre scolarité et un peu après avant qu'il ne découvre cette…défaillance génétique, expliqua sa mère agacée.

- Attends, attends…vous étiez donc dans la même maison ?

Sa mère ne répondit pas.

- Tu…Tu étais à…à Serpentard ?

- Ça ne veut rien dire, chérie. Il existe toujours des…cas à part. J'en ai fait partie.

En fond sonore, son mari riait. Mais Jaina n'était plus amusée…

- Alors,…après Poudlard, vous êtes resté ensemble mais vous ne vous êtes pas mariés ?

Sa mère semblait plus que jamais mal à l'aise. Elle n'osa plus regarder quiconque et se plongea dans la contemplation de la fenêtre.

- Elle est assez âgée pour comprendre, chérie, la rassura son mari.

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû commencer cette histoire, ragea Félicie.

- Maman…tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne te jugerai pas !

- Oui, mais un jour ou l'autre, tu vas me le renvoyer à la figure, chérie…Et ça…je ne suis pas sûre que je le supporterai.

- Papa te l'a déjà reproché ? demanda Jaina timidement.

Ils échangèrent un regard, non pas gêné, mais amoureux.

- Non. Jamais.

- Maman…tu n'étais pas la même. Tu as changé. Toute cette histoire, c'est bien la preuve qu'on fait des erreurs et qu'on en apprend, quelque chose, non ?

- Je trouve notre gamine plus mature que toi, plaisanta le père de Jaina.

- Bah… Après tout, je devrai être capable de l'assumer, non ?

- Bien parlé, chérie. On arrive, alors dépêche-toi de finir ton histoire.

- Pollux s'est marié, après que nous ayons terminé notre scolarité. Un mariage arrangé. Il ne s'est pas beaucoup démené pour annuler le mariage. Mais j'étais assez désespérée pour me contenter de cette situation…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui.

- Avec un homme marié…

- Oui.

- Ah. D'accord. Et sa famille était au courant ?

- Jain' ! soupira sa mère.

- Quoi ? Je demande.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Et je n'ai pas de frères Black cachés quelque part, hein ?

- Bah maintenant que tu le dis, plaisanta son père.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement sous les rires, et les souvenirs les plus déplaisants de Félicie, tournés en gage.

Ce que Jaina préférait dans la semaine de vacances d'Avril, c'était qu'elle avait l'appartement pour elle toute la journée. Ses parents quittaient le matin aux environs de 7h - autant dire que Jaina dormait encore - et ne revenaient que pour le dîner qu'ils prenaient tard – pour des anglais – soit vers 9h.

Mais ils étaient samedi et ses parents ne travaillaient pas. Sa mère était allée faire les courses, son père lisait le journal moldu avant d'entamer celui sorcier, tandis que Jaina écoutait sa musique, dans sa chambre à l'étage, tout en dessinant le visage de Jessie de mémoire.

Leur appartement était en effet sur deux étages : un des privilèges d'habiter au sommet d'un immeuble sans ascenseur.

A l'étage, le toit était bas. Mais Jaina avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas être très grande, aussi, les parents avaient décidé d'échanger leurs chambres. Elle occupait à présent tout un étage, bénéficiait même de sa propre salle de bain, et de ses toilettes.

Seul désavantage, elle était souvent la dernière au courant des visites dans l'appartement. Aussi lorsque son père monta l'appeler, elle ne comprit pas très bien quel était l'enjeu de la visite…

_Il_ était debout. Au milieu du salon. Son père s'était déjà rassit sur son fauteuil et reprenait sa lecture moldue.

- Pas de bruit à l'étage, les jeunes, hein !

Il n'avait pas regard significatif. Jaina en avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne pensa à rien. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle reprit les mots de son père.

- Oui, l'étage, murmura-t-elle faiblement en le désignant d'un geste approximatif.

Il la suivit. Sans réfléchir, elle se saisit de sa baguette et éteint la musique.

- J'avais toujours trouvé étrange ta radio.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait ni antenne ni touche, juste une enceinte principale…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Je…j'ai besoin de toi, bégaya-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle d'une voix posée, cachant tant bien que mal sa curiosité.

Surprit par sa réponse, il la dévisagea un moment. Avant de montrer son plâtre au bras avec un mince sourire qui se voulait adorable mais qui l'exacerba au plus au haut point.

- Pardon ? répondit-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Je…la saison de tennis va commencer et…je…me demandais si tu pouvais faire un truc…tu sais, dit-il en mimant un geste de baguette sur son plâtre.

Jaina ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire jaune. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Attends…Attends…laisse-moi récapituler…Je …tu…tu te pointes chez moi pour…pour que je te jette un sort ? Alors que tu m'a jeté parce que…

- Jainie, je sais que…

- Oh ! Oh ! l'arrêta aussitôt Jaina. Maintenant, je suis « Jainie » ? Pourquoi pas « chérie » pendant que t'y es ?

- Ok, c'est bon, je me casse ! dit-il en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

- Je veux, oui ! Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste en venant jusqu'ici ? Tu pensais que j'allais tomber à tes pieds ? Rentrer dans le panneau de tes paroles vides ? Tu ne dois vraiment pas me connaître pour oser venir chez moi ! le pourchassa-t-elle dans les escaliers

- J'en sais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas une bonne sorcière, rétorqua-t-il arrivé en bas, la regardant méprisamment de bas en haut.

- Esp…

Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Elle ne souvint pas avoir lever sa baguette…mais pourtant il s'était retrouvé projeté sur le sol. Le corps tremblant, il regardait s'avancer vers lui, Jaina brandissant, menaçante, sa baguette.

- Tu viens chez moi…après tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Tout ce que tu m'as fait ! Comment peux-tu encore oser toquer à ma porte ! rentrer chez moi ! rentrer dans ma chambre ! Essayer de faire la conversation comme si l'on venait juste de se quitter ? Tu crois donc que j'ai oublié – non, que je t'ai pardonné ! – de m'avoir accusé de t'avoir ensorceler, alors que…

- _JAINA !_

Sa mère était rentrée, et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses courses en étaient tombées à ses pieds sans qu'elle y prête le moindre regard.

- Range ta baguette immédiatement, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Quant à toi, Julien, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je passerai chez toi après avoir parler à ma fille. File. Maintenant.

Julien n'en attendait pas moins pour déguerpir. Félicie attendit que sa porte claque. Comme toutes celles de l'appartement, elle était insonorisée de l'intérieur.

Elle regarda dans un premier temps son mari. Sa posture n'avait pas changé. Seule sa tête avait basculé de 90° et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda Félicie.

- Je…je l'ai invité à rentrer, expliqua son mari.

Choquée, Jaina avait lâché sa baguette et ne se préoccupait pas de la voir au sol. Une de ses mains était plaquée sur sa bouche, tandis que l'autre s'était posée son ventre.

- Jason ! s'insurgea Félicie.

- Quoi ? se défendit-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé ce gamin rentrer chez nous ?

- Mais…mais je croyais que vous étiez encore ensemble ! retorqua-t-il. On ne me dit jamais rien, dans cette maison ! Comment voulais-tu que je devine ?

- Je croyais que tu lui avais dit, maman, souffla Jaina.

- C'était à toi de le lui dire, enfin !

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? s'interposa Jason.

- Depuis un an, bientôt…

- Un an ? s'éberlua-t-il. Mais je continue de le saluer ! Il reste toujours très cordiale avec…oh ! le petit con, je vais en faire de la chair à pâté !

- Personne ne va rien lui faire du tout ! s'énerva Félicie. Je crois qu'il a eu suffisamment peur comme ça ! Jaina, est-ce que tu es inconsciente ? Tu as attaqué un moldu ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu risques ?

- Ils…ils ne le savent pas, hein? Je veux dire, on n'a pas encore reçu de…

Mais elle ne put continuer sa phrase, un hibou venait d'entrer dans le salon. Une lettre lui était destinée.

Ses parents retinrent leur souffle tandis qu'elle soufflait lourdement avant de l'ouvrir. Son cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant l'écriture de Sirius. Elle froissa la lettre sans même l'avoir lue et la mit dans sa poche.

- C'est un camarade de classe.

- Très bien, soupira Félicie. Quoi ? _Non ! Non !_ Ce n'est pas très bien, chérie. Ce que tu as fait est grave ! Très grave !

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais il…enfin, maman tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'a fait, non ?

- Moi, je ne sais pas ! s'empourpra son père.

- Oui, et il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas, répliqua sèchement sa femme. Je sais très bien ce que tu lui ferais si tu savais, et je t'interdis formellement de toucher un cheveu de ce garçon, c'est compris ?

- Attendez une minute…il sait ? Il _sait_, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait que vous êtes des sorcières !

- En fait, non. Il sait juste que j'en suis une. Je ne lui ai pas dit que maman…enfin, il croit que je suis la seule de la famille.

- Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Et tant que ton père et lui continuent de bien s'entendre, peut-être que ça le dissuadera de…oh ! Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrai en parler au ministère.

- _Non !_ supplia Jaina. Maman, s'il te plait ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on guérisse son bras, guéris-le lui et…

- Jaina…tu ne comprends donc pas ? Les sorciers ne doivent pas interférer dans la vie des moldus !

- Hé ! interjeta son mari.

- A des fins personnelles et aussi malsaines que celle-là. Ne vois-tu pas que si ça commence comme ça, il finira par nous demander à chaque fois de le soigner ? Et s'il commence à en parler à son meilleur ami ? et que le bruit se poursuit ? Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans ce monde, Jaina. C'est contre nos lois. Tu comprends ?

- Je sais…mais tu veux le raisonner, alors ?

- Je vais essayer. Mais il est fort possible que le ministère doive intervenir…Mais ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive – et non, ça ne m'est pas arrivé !

Jaina et son père restèrent deux longues heures à attendre le retour de Félicie.

- Il fait du tennis, c'est ça ?

- Heu…c'est bien le sport avec des raquettes, un filet et une balle jaune ?

- Oui.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Hum…sacré gamin. Je lui aie toujours trouvé un air de ressemblance avec Hewitt. (*)

- Hewitt ?

Son père rit.

- Avec toutes ces ondes magiques, je ne peux même pas avoir de télévision.

- Je suis désolée…

- Ne le soit pas. En échange je n'ai pas de lessive ou de repassage à faire…

Félicie rentra. Père et fille se levèrent d'un bond.

- Alors ? s'enquit Jaina.

- Il ne parlera pas. J'ai bien discuté avec lui.

- Tu lui as réparé son bras ? demanda suspicieusement son mari.

- Non. Mais...mais j'ai dû lui modifier la mémoire, ajouta-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Tu as quoi ? s'insurgea son mari.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! se défendit-elle.

- Alors…il ne se souviendra pas de moi...de _nous_ ?

- Non. Je lui ai juste enlevé le passage de ton attaque avec ta baguette. Tout ce dont il se souvient c'est d'être venu, toi qui t'énerve, lui qui s'en va, moi qui vous interrompt et le suit dans son appartement.

- Mais tu n'as pas eu besoin de te servir de ta baguette pour ça ? s'enquit son époux.

- Je…je l'ai modifiée alors qu'il me faisait dos, expliqua Félicie voyant où son mari voulait en venir.

Plus que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il semblait que ce fut ce dernier geste qui lui avait couté le plus.

Après deux nouvelles bonne heures de dialogue avec sa mère, Jaina monta finalement dans sa chambre. Elle ne mit pas la musique, et s'endormit. Fatiguée.

Le lendemain, en rentrant dans la salle de bain, elle portait des vêtements rapiécés, les mêmes que la veille. Il avait du la voir dans cette tenue…

Elle se souvint qu'elle les avait déjà portés devant _lui_. Elle se souvint qu'il lui avait dit un jour qu'_il _l'aimait même lorsqu'elle dormait dans ses vêtements informes…Et aujourd'hui ? Que ressentait-il vraiment ? Pourquoi - comment – ses sentiments avaient-ils aussi vite changé ? Elle aurait aimé avoir une conversation, une vraie, avec lui. Mais c'était comme si, depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué être une sorcière, ils n'avaient rien pu se dire. Ils ne pouvaient que se crier dessus.

La main dans la poche alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, elle toucha ce qui était visiblement un parchemin.

* * *

_Mais où sont parties les promesses ?_

_Où vont tous les serments ?_

_Faut-il toujours qu'ils disparaissent ?_

_Qu'ils filent avec le temps_

_Les rêves quand on est grand_

_Et dans nos cœurs sur nos visages,_

_L'amour n'est pas différent._

Vox Angeli – Les promesses

* * *

**Le groupe va rester en retrait de la narration pour mieux revenir après la semaine qui attend Jaina…**

**Va-t-elle maitriser sa colère suffisamment pour ne pas aller arracher des mots à Julien ? **

**Félicie va-t-elle continuer à faire confiance à sa fille ? Comment va-t-elle réagir en apprenant qu'elle est amie avec un Black ?**

**Son père va-t-il maitriser son calme ? Julien va-t-il survivre à cette semaine ?**

**Jaina va-t-elle appeler ses amis à la rescousse ? **

Rien n'est moins sûr.

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**

Merci de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre en attendant =)


	9. Disputes en séries

_Note de Moiminipouce :_

_De grands remerciements à Axelle, Lolly et Shimy qui m'ont suivi jusque là ! ça donne vraiment du baume au cœur ! Merci, les filles :)_

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_*Sirius Black, jeune gryffondor séduisant de septième année, ne se gêne pas pour sortir avec bon nombres de jeunes filles, de l'école, aux dires des bruits de couloirs._

_*Jaina Prewett, discrète serdaigle de sixième année, se remet de sa rupture avec Julien, un moldu français qui l'a larguée après qu'elle lui ait révélé être sorcière._

_*La serdaigle et le gryffondor se sont retrouvés répartis dans le même cours d'arithmancie et s'entendent très bien. Sirius, plus enclin à sortir facilement, propose à Jaina d'aller prendre un verre en toute amitié. La jeune fille refuse prétextant une peur des ragots._

_*Sirius qui s'est installé dans le même quartier de Londres que Jaina lui promet de lui donner suite pendant la semaine de vacances d'avril, à l'abri du regard des sorciers._

_*A peine rentrée, Jaina se retrouve face à face avec son Julien : il lui demande de l'aider avec « sa magie ». Il a en effet le bras dans le plâtre et ne peut assurer sa compétition de tennis. En l'entendant formuler sa requête, Jaina perd son calme et utilise la magie contre lui. Stoppée par sa mère, elle le laisse partir et sa mère se charge de modifier la mémoire de Julien : il ne se souvient simplement plus qu'elle ait utilisé la magie contre lui._

_* Alors que sa mère la sermonne sur la gravité de son comportement, et lui rappelle qu'elle ne doit en aucun cas interférer dans le monde des moldus, elle reçoit un hibou._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre Neuf : Disputes en séries

_Salut, girly !_

_Mercredi ! Partante pour un bar en ville, sinon mon appart' ? En toute amitié, bien sûr ;-)_

_J'attend ta réponse –« non », n'en étant pas une. _

_A Mercredi !_

S.B.

Pris d'un élan de joie, elle répondit sans trop réfléchir, au dos de son invitation.

_ Mercredi après-midi, chez moi ! _

- Maman, je peux t'emprunter ton hibou ?

Ce soir-là, elle dormit très mal. Encore aucun de ses plus proches amis n'était venu chez elle…alors, Sirius Black ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Le matin, elle prit une douche plus longue que d'habitude. Ne mangea rien, se disant qu'au pire, cela serait une bonne excuse pour sortir manger un morceau,…et lui fausser compagnie. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'aplatir ses épis à l'arrière de la tête, mais c'était cause perdue. Et puis, il ne lui coutait rien de reconnaître qu'elle adorait son geste dans ses cheveux, non ?

A deux heures précises, on sonna à la porte. Il était habillé moldu. Comme elle.

Et cela ne leur faisait étrangement pas bizarre. Elle portait des ballerines et la différence de taille n'en était que plus grande. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait en être gêné. Bien qu'elle n'était pas habituée à le voir debout à ses côtés.

- Salut ! Pas eu de problème à trouver ?

- Na ! J'habite à deux pâtés de maison. J'crois même qu'on doit voir mon immeuble du toit.

- Hum, faudrait qu'on soit au moins des sorciers pour faire ça !

Une bièraubeurre plus tard, ils étaient sur le toit. Il lui montra son immeuble, admirèrent la vue et parlèrent des coins qu'ils connaissaient jusqu'à ce que Jaina ne pu cacher plus longtemps qu'elle avait froid et préférait rentrer.

- Je pourrai aussi te jeter un sort de réchauffement, proposa Sirius.

- Tu pourrais, mais la zone n'est pas très sorcière et je préfèrerais rentrer, si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Non, non, allons-y.

Jaina se heurta à quelque chose, alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour. Sirius la tint d'un bras, et s'agrippa à quelque chose qu'elle ne vit pas…

- Je ne vais pas tombé, Sirius, mais…qu'est-ce que tu tiens au juste ?

- Oh ! ça ? C'est ma moto !

- Ta quoi ?

- Une moto. Tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

- Oui. Je te remercie, ironisa-t-elle. Et j'en suis d'autant plus étonnée ! Tu es venu en moto jusqu'ici !

- Bah…ouais, répondit Sirius nonchalant.

- Mais c'est dingue ! Tu ne pouvais pas venir _à pied _? Et…et ça veut dire que…que tu es rentré par _ma chambre_ ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il tout sourire. Par celle de ton voisin

- Tu es rentré par effraction chez un _moldu_ ? s'insurgea-t-elle, cette fois. Tu es inconscient, ou quoi ?

- Je préfère y voir de la témérité. Tu viens ?

Elle vint mais n'interrompit pas la conversation pour autant.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas passé par chez moi ?

- Parce que je craignais de me faire attaquer par un sort, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Je préfère de loin leur espèce de jouet avec un tuyau, tu sais le truc que…

- Des flingues.

- Ouais, sans doute. Ces machins, même si ça te touche, en deux coups de baguettes, c'est réglé, expliqua-t-il.

- Ouais, enfin qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que mon voisin n'était pas un sorcier ?

- Parce qu'il avait son bras dans un truc blanc étrange et qu'il faisait des trucs bizarres dans son canapé. Il regardait une photo, je crois.

- Ça s'appelle une télévision, s'exaspéra Jaina. Tu ne fais pas études des moldus ?

- Faisais ! corrigea-t-il. Je préfère de loin l'aritmancie.

- Tu veux écouter de la musique ? lui demanda Jaina, calmée, une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans sa chambre.

- Hé, je peux te citer cinq chanteurs moldus, connus.

- Dis toujours, répondit Jaina doutant qu'elle les connaitrait

- Les Bee Gees ?

Elle sourit en se surprenant à connaître le groupe…

- C'est un groupe, Sirius !

- Ah, bien vu, grily…Heu…Eric Clapton !

- Wahow ! s'étonna-t-elle en voyant qu'il avait visiblement les mêmes gouts que Julien.

- Bob Marley…

- Heu, ça ne me dit rien…

Il commença à lui réciter les quelques lignes qu'il savait de sa biographie, et tous deux passèrent l'après-midi à échanger leurs connaissances sur le monde moldu.

L'instant était bon enfant, et Jaina se surprit à se sentir presque aussi à l'aise que si elle n'était en présence de ses amis.

Mais, déjà ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils le trouvent ici. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui raconter l'histoire de sa mère et de son grand-père : le silence gênant ne s'était tout bonnement pas manifesté.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin lorsqu'elle lui dit que ses parents étaient sur le point de rentrer. Ils retournèrent sur le toit. Le soleil n'était pas couché mais en phase, le ciel était assez magnifique mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attardèrent dessus.

Surtout pas elle. Elle ne voulait pas partager de moments « _romantique _» ni « _magnifique _» et encore moins « _magique _». Elle les rayait de son parchemin. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais ne voudrait jamais se l'admettre. Pas encore.

Ce fut sans doute sa réaction je-m'en-foutiste qui poussa Sirius à faire dos au ciel, tenant sa monture aussi sûrement que s'il s'agissait de sa baguette.

- Bon, bah c'était sympa, girly ! Pas trop déçue d'avoir passer l'aprem avec moi ?

- Non, sourit-elle. C'était sympa. Merci.

- Merci à toi. J'ai bien cru que t'accepterai jamais de passer un aprèm avec moi !

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle feignant la vivacité, alors que ses yeux cherchaient aux alentours.

- C'est juste que ? questionna Sirius, toute dent sortit, cherchant l'excuse bidon.

- Peu importe, répondit-elle. On devrait faire ça une autre fois ! ajouta-t-elle, maudissant déjà les paroles qu'elle venait de laisser échapper.

- Carrément ! La semaine de la rentrée, à Prés-au-lard ?

- T'es pas censé être en examen ? sourit-elle, bénissant son esprit plus vif qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Mais Sirius fit un geste montrant tout l'intérêt qu'il y portait.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas Prés au lard, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il montait sur sa moto.

Il était à présent suspendu dans les airs, à bien deux mètres de plus qu'elle. Elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie aussi petite et indécise.

- Je vois, dit-il en baissant ses yeux sur le toit.

Jaina crut y voir une pointe de tristesse ou de déception. Elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle avait du mal à le voir.

- Pourquoi pas après-demain ?

- Oui. Pourquoi pas ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix haut perché qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

- Parfait. Alors…après-demain, chez toi, ou…

- Ici. Enfin, chez moi. Ça serait parfait.

- Très bien.

- Très bien.

- Tu devrais t'éloigner, girly ! A plus !

Son moteur gronda, elle s'éloigna, mais de l'escalier d'urgence, elle pouvait voir un point noir se déplacer et disparaître.

Jaina se prit littéralement la tête entre ses mains. Plongea dans son lit et ne chercha même pas à aller saluer ses parents. Elle avait partagé un gouter avec Sirius qui avait laissé ses restes dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas faim, et faisait confiance à ses parents pour la laisser tranquille.

Une seule question occupait son esprit : pourquoi elle ?

Elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle ne voulait rien. Alors pourquoi elle ? Il n'aurait pas pu être avec une autre fille ? S'entendre bien avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle n'avait jamais voulu le connaître. Ne voulait même toujours pas. Parce que ce qu'elle voyait de lui, lui plaisait. Beaucoup trop. Elle avait beau se le cacher. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle en avait assez.

Au cours de l'après-midi, elle avait pour la première fois pu observer ses yeux. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention. Ce qui lui avait valu de se faire traiter de folle insensible par Judith. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'ils étaient verts. D'un vert doux et discret.

Mais elle comprit en les regardant qu'ils n'étaient pas d'un simple vert banal. En y regardant plus attentivement, elle avait pu percevoir des traits jaunes saisissants qui reliaient l'orée verte à sa pupille noir…Des yeux captivants.

Mais elle aurait préféré s'arracher les lèvres que d'avouer qu'elle aurait bien pu passer de longues heures à déchiffrer les yeux de Sirius Black.

Mais jamais encore elle n'avait si bien compris la folie des filles de Poudlard. Pourtant, il n'avait pas passé un après-midi en parfaite harmonie. Elle l'avait trouvé arrogant, par moment. Désagréable, même, dans sa manière de traiter certaines lois moldus. Il avait l'orgueil des sorciers qu'elle ne supportait pas déjà chez sa mère.

Mais elle aimait débattre avec lui. Il n'était pas aussi borné que sa mère. Bien qu'elle le trouvait puéril dans sa manière de vouloir humilier à tout prix sa famille. A croire qu'il ne vivait plus que dans cet optique.

Il avait son lot de défauts qu'elle n'aurait en temps normal pas pardonné chez un homme, et pourtant, à lui, elle était prête.

Se taire et ne rien faire était sans doute la décision la plus judicieuse qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne pourrait pas endurer un rejet, sans parler des moments désagréables qu'ils auraient à partager pour les derniers cours.

Et puis, la fin de l'année venue, elle ne le verrait sans doute plus. Il allait terminer sa scolarité, elle poursuivrait sa dernière année et rentrerait dans le service de Marc. Peut-être le croiserait-elle…Peut-être pas. Entre temps, il allait se marier avec une moldue, avoir trois charmants enfants qui seraient les meilleurs amis des enfants de Lily et James Potter et dont les parrains seraenit le reste de sa bande. Tous seraient brillants. Elle le voyait déjà.

Ils n'avaient pas le même avenir. C'était un Gryffondor. Elle était une Serdaigle.

Il lui avait dit que des gens comme elle était nécessaire, des gens derrière des bureaux pour faciliter les missions sur le terrain, comme lui. _Un impulsionniste, _qu'elle l'appelait.

Un autre de ces critères qu'elle n'appréciait que modérément. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

- Je pourrai être sur le terrain ! Je suis assez douée en métamorphose et défense…

- Parce que tu crois que c'est pareil ? se moqua-t-il.

- Et toi ? se défendit-il à mi-voix. Tu le sais, peut-être.

- Un peu, toujours moqueur. Avec James, on aime aller dans des endroits pas très scolaires, loin de l'abri des professeurs.

- Et vous croyez que c'est pareil ? douta-t-elle moqueuse.

Si elle savait qu'elle serait nulle sur le terrain, qu'elle ne cachait pas son caractère réfléchie, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de répliquer à Sirius. Il avait une manière de présenter les choses qui l'énervait…et qui l'attirait dans le même temps.

Lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous, Sirius Black remarqua sa manière de le regarder. Avec un petit sourire, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser…ce à quoi elle recula vivement.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? réagit-elle violemment.

Ebahi, il se recula et la regarda.

- Toi, tu fais quoi ? répondit-il tout aussi agressivement.

Ils se regardèrent encore un long moment en silence. La colère bouillonnait en eux mais un tambourinement sur la porte d'entrée les fit sortir de leur torpeur. Jaina dévala aussitôt les escaliers

- Julien ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de s'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ? T'as l'intention de bousiller ma porte aussi ? s'énerva Jaina.

- J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il de but en blanc.

Elle rit avant d'essayer de lui claquer la porte au nez mais de son plâtre, Julien la bloqua.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répéta-t-il en tentant de la faire céder du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Sirius.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plait.

- Quoi ? C'est ton petit copain ? C'est un sorcier aussi ?

Une lueur pétilla dans les yeux de Julien. Jaina le remarqua avec un froncement de sourcil. Il en avait toujours après la magie.

- L'opportuniste que tu es, peut rentrer chez lui. Aucun sorcier ne viendra t'aider, c'est compris ? répliqua-t-elle en consentant à ouvrir sa porte.

- Jainie, chérie, j't'en prie, après tout ce qu'on a vécu…

- Arrête avec ça, menaça-t-elle. Ne commence…

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas dit à ton petit ami que tu étais sortie avec ton voisin, peut-être ?

- Rentre chez toi avant que je ne m'énerve !

- Elle a raison, mec, rentre chez toi. T'as l'air d'être un bon connard.

- Tu peux parler, toi ! répliqua Julien en toisant Sirius de haut en bas. C'est écrit sur ta gueule ! Tu devrais diversifier tes petits amis, Jainie chérie.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Jaina lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Littéralement. Elle l'entendait gémir de l'autre côté.

Sirius était devant elle, les mains dans les poches. L'entretien avec son ex semblait l'avoir amusé.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer, Sirius, reprit Jaina en lui faisant face.

- Tu dois aller t'expliquer avec ton voisin ?

- Oh non ! sourit-elle à son tour. Je vais surtout essayer d'éviter. Y'a rien à espérer de ce mec.

- Tu m'rassures. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu veux me mettre à la porte de chez toi, ajouta-t-il en croisant ses bras.

Son sourire s'était effacé et il affichait un air déterminé.

- Je ne veux pas…commença difficilement Jaina sans pouvoir poursuivre.

- C'est un début, acheva Sirius. Ecoute….Girly, t'as un problème !

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est lequel, reprit-il en haussant des épaules, mais va falloir qu'on le règle, parce que là t'es en train de me tuer à petit feu, acheva-t-il en riant.

- Comment ça ?

Il se retourna en riant à moitié. Jaina se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas réussi pour la première fois à mettre Sirius Black dans une situation qui lui était inconfortable. A le voir se passer une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, elle n'était pas loin de la certitude.

Mais bientôt, elle se dit qu'elle avait du se l'imaginer car jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu si sûr de lui.

- Quand je t'ai proposé d'aller boire un verre aux trois balais, je me suis pris un râteau, analysa-t-il. Et j'ai rien dit, poursuivit-il en haussant les épaule. J'ai rien dit. J'me suis dis que c'était peut-être le contexte Poudlard, tout ça. Et c'est même l'excuse que tu m'as donnée.

Il avait cette folle classe d'avoir l'air totalement à l'aise dans une situation délicate. Si jusque là, il était clair qu'il avait eu du recul face à leur situation, il marqua toutefois son impatience en levant ses yeux aux ciels le temps d'un battement d'ail de papillon.

- Et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ça fait un moment que je suis célibataire.

- On m'a pourtant dis que tu étais avec Mage.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, rougit légèrement Jaina.

- Hum, réfléchit Sirius. C'est vrai qu'on s'est rapproché : enfin je l'ai accompagnée à l'infirmerie – deux fois, c'est vrai, et elle a du venir nous rejoindre à la bibliothèque mais, à part ça…

Jaina éclata de rire : c'était donc sur ces bases là que se fondaient toutes les rumeurs concernant Sirius Black et ses conquêtes…de simple rapprochements avec des filles ?

- De qui est-ce que tu tiens ça ?

- Oh, ne me demande pas de remonter plus haut la chaine, je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

- Ce ne serait pas de Peyton ?

- Judith Peyton ? Si, mais je ne sais pas de qui elle le tien.

- Hum, songea Sirius.

Jaina cru qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire définitivement oublié leur sujet de conversation initiale, mais c'était le sous-estimer.

- En tout cas, je te comprend vraiment pas.

- Bah tient ! ça m'aurait étonné, s'énerva Jaina. Le grand Sirius Black n'a pas le droit de se prendre un râteau par une fille _comme moi_, hein ? C'est forcément la fille qui a un problème ?

- Hé, parle bien ! T'es qui pour me juger comme ça ? Et c'est profondément nul de me sortir ce genre de connerie ! Je t'ai toujours bien traité !

- Et je t'en remercie profondément, ironisa-t-elle.

- Arrête un peu de faire ta princesse, tu veux ? Si j'te dis ça, c'est parce que je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe depuis le début entre nous ! T'es juste trop putain de parano pour le voir, ça ! Et n'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu ressens rien pour moi !

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui te ressens si sûr de toi ? C'est parce qu'encore aucune nana ne t'a foutu de râteau ?

- Oh ! Tu en serai tellement fière, cracha-t-il. Tu crois que j'ai jouée tout ce temps, mais je vais te dire un truc : ce que je pense c'est que c'est toi qui te fous bien de ma gueule. A mon avis tu joues très bien les saintes-nitouches, celles qui font genre « elles ne savent pas de quoi on parle », alors que tout ce temps, elles attendent juste que le mec se rabaisse et la supplie de sortir avec lui.

- Moi ? une hypocrite ? Tu me traites d'hypocrite ? s'énerva Jaina.

- Je penchais plus pour aguicheuse, répondit-il à mi amusé, mais si tu te qualifies d'hypocrite, je ne t'en défendrais pas !

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! Et je vais t'apprendre un truc : j'en ai assez des pauvres mecs qui se prennent pour un Dieu et ne se gênent pas pour me traiter comme de la merde ! T'es juste la pâle réplique de ce connard de moldu !

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite ? C'est dingue, ça ! C'est plus fort que vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher, _à chaque fois, _d'essayer de me rabaisser, hein ! Mais j'en ai plus rien à foutre de vos gueules ! Je peux très bien vivre sans vous ! Allez, dégage de chez moi ! s'emporta Jaina plus rageusement que jamais.

- T'es complètement folle ! répliqua Sirius sans le laisser démonter par la rage qui avait envahi Jaina. Je ne le connais même pas ton moldu ! Et je ne t'ai _jamais_ dit _quoi que ce soit_ pour te rabaisser. J'en ai rien à foutre de te rabaisser – entre nous, t'es assez petite comme ça, sourit Sirius dans une tentative d'apaisement.

- Si ma taille t'emmerde, tu n'as qu'à dégager de ma vue, répliqua Jaina sans vouloir prendre le parti de la plaisanterie.

- Ecoute, _reprit-il alors sérieusement, les nerfs apaisés_, je n'ai aucune animosité contre toi. Je voudrai juste que tu te remettes en question ! Enfin, c'est toi qui me pousses à te balancer ce genre de trucs, Girly !

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu sais quoi ? abandonna-t-il. T'as raison. J'ai plus rien à faire, ici. On peut rien tirer de toi. Je vais dégager, mais dis-toi bien une chose : je ne te courrai plus après !

- Et je ne m'en plaindrai pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, moi !

- Non, tu ne demandes jamais rien, _toi_, poursuivit-il sur le pas de la porte. Toi, t'es la petite aguicheuse de service, cracha-t-il une dernière fois. Tu vas rendre dingue le mec et quand il veut l'embrasser, tu lui demandes « _l'air de rien _» ce qu'il veut. Hein ? Alors que tout ce temps tu ne t'es jamais gênée pour l'allumer.

_« Exactement ! » renchérit Julien dans son plâtre, toujours devant sa porte._

- Moi, t'allumer ? répliqua Jaina, sans remarquer la présence de Julien. Quand est-ce que je t'ai aguiché au juste ? Il faudrait vraiment que tu te remettes les idées en place ! Un cognard a vraiment du t'atteindre le cerveau ! La vérité c'est que t'es juste tellement habitué à ce que toutes les nanas veuillent coucher avec toi que lorsqu'une fille te parle _normalement_, tu t'imagines qu'elle joue « la sainte-nitouche qui te veut plus désespérément que les autres ».En fait t'es juste dingue parce que pour la première fois de ta vie une fille te fout un râteau, et le pire c'est que ce n'est même pas une bombe.

Elle avait eu le temps de voir la surprise et la colère se dessiner sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

* * *

Well I'm so tired baby

things you say you're driving me away

girl I thought you'd realize, I'm not like them other guys

you should've been more wise

and well I don't wanna live my life too many sleepless nights

Not mentioning the fights

Graig David – I'm walking away

* * *

**Après cette violente dispute, comment va réagir Jaina ? Est-elle vraiment une aguicheuse dans l'âme ?**

**Le retour à Poudlard est pour dans deux jours, les choses vont-elles s'améliorer ? Julien va-t-il réussir à retrouver l'usage de son bras plâtré ?**

**Sirius et Jaina vont-ils réussir à arranger leur relation ? Jaina va-t-elle lui pardonner ses paroles ? Sirius fera-t-il ses excuses ?**

**Que sont devenus Judith, Jordan, Jerry et Diggorry pendant cette semaine ? A-t-elle pu être aussi mouvementée que celle de Jaina ?**

La réponse au prochain épisode !

Merci de me laisser un petit avis au passage, si vous avez lu mes quelques mots !


	10. Ceux qui se doivent des explications

Note de MoiMinipouce : encore toutes mes excuses pour la mise à jour. Pour vous remettre dans le bain, un extra rappel de la fiction. Je vous conseille cependant de relire le dernier chapitre si vous voulez bien vous remettre dedans… J'espère pouvoir publier plus rapidement le prochain chapitre.

* * *

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_* Jaina se remet de sa rupture avec Julien, jeune moldu français qui s'est trop longtemps joué d'elle et a fini par la larguer lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était sorcière._

_*Elle sort par la suite avec John, un batteur de son équipe de quidditch. Alors que le couple bat de l'aile, une de ses meilleures amies Jessica change du tout au tout. Et, John et Jessie s'embrassent devant elle et ses camarades._

_*Judith, Jordan, Jerry et Jaina ne comprennent toujours pas le comportement de leur ancienne amie Jess. D'autant plus que Jerry avait toujours eu un faible pour la jolie Jessie._

_*Réduit, le groupe semble plus soudé plus que jamais. Bien que Jordan - ex de Judith -, Jerry et Judith soient chacun casé._

_*De son côté Jaina se cherche encore. Et ces vacances d'Avril ne sont pas de tout repos. Son ex et voisin, Julien vient lui solliciter son aide en tant que sorcière ce qui la rend hors d'elle._

_*Sirius, son binôme en cours d'arthmancie, s'invite chez elle pour passer un après-midi en tant que camarade. Mais les choses tournent rapidement mal lorsqu'il se penche pour l'embrasser. Des mots violents sont échangés._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 : Ceux qui se doivent des explications**

Et, sur le pas de la porte, elle craqua et fondit en larme. La situation avec Sirius ne lui rappelait que trop bien celle avec Julien…

Julien, bien trop beau pour elle, bien trop cool pour elle, bien trop intelligent, bien trop drôle, bien trop séducteur, sexy, audacieux… tout ce qu'il avait toujours entreprit s'était transformé en or…tout comme Sirius.

Et comme lui, il avait prononcé des mots violents à son égard. Trop violents. La Jaina douce ne devait plus se laisser faire. Les hommes comme Julien ne lui réussissait décidément pas, et Sirius en était clairement sa copie version sorcière. Elle ne devait pas se laisser encore avoir.

Pourtant, une voix au fond d'elle lui rappelait que Sirius ne lui en voulait pour rien d'autre que de le repousser. Mais peu lui importait. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle ne voulait plus d'un homme capable de la faire souffrir, encore plus s'il lui rappelait cette histoire amère.

Elle méritait mieux…elle trouverait mieux, se répétât-elle en songeant à ce que ces amis lui avait dit après sa rupture avec Julien.

Les jours qui suivirent, Jaina se rongea les ongles de rage : elle n'aimait décidément pas les hommes. Ces fichus hommes qui l'harcelaient pendant un temps, la rendait folle puis…plus de nouvelles. Un jour elle était leur objet de convoitise, de rage ou d'elle-ne-savait-quoi et le lendemain…plus rien !

Elle croisa une autre fois Julien dans les couloirs de son immeuble, et ils s'ignorèrent comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Le retour par le Poudlard Express n'avait jamais semblé aussi long à Jaina. A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, elle se demandait si allait parler ou non à Judith de son fou séjour. Finalement, Judith réussi à lui lâcher une bombe qui lui fit oublié ses propres soucis.

Est-ce que Jordan t'a envoyé un hibou pendant ton séjour ?

Heu…oui, un coécrit avec Jerry. J'imagine qu'ils avaient un peu bu parce qu'ils m'ont juste écrit pour me parler de Tim.

C'était quand ?

Hier, pourquoi ? Ju'…Ju'… ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a écrit ?

En fait, il m'a pas mal écrit durant la semaine…

C'est-à-dire ?

A peu près deux fois par jours.

En son fort intérieur Jain fit des efforts colossaux pour empêcher ses yeux de briller et sa voix pour ne pas paraître trop hystérique… bon sang, que c'était dur ! Elle réussi toute fois à limiter ses injonctions et à paraître un tant soit peu calme.

Par hibou ?

Oui…et il voulait que je me serve de la cheminée hier pour qu'on parle mais je n'ai pas pu, avec les parents, tout ça…

Attend, 'tend. De…de quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé exactement ?

Bah, au début, il m'a juste dit qu'il faudrait qu'il me parle. Qu'il avait des trucs importants à me dire en face…Et puis, bon, j'ai un peu insisté pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passait et…

Traduction : Judith l'avait harcelé pour qu'il lâche le morceau… Le suspense devenait trop lourd pour Jaina… Judith se faisait trop attendre.

ET ?

Bah il m'a dit qu'il aimait pas Amos, tout ça…

Sans déconner, murmura ironiquement Jaina à elle-même.

Je lui ai dit que j'aimais pas sa pouff non plus…

Tiens donc, rit Jaina.

Et voilà.

Voilà? Voilà ,quoi ? la pressa Jaina. Vous avez bien trouver un _moyen_ de remédier à tout _ça_, non ? s'enthousiasma son amie.

Bah, c'est pas simple. On s'est dit que c'était peu-être parce qu'on trainait encore ensemble. Que… peut-être tout ça ne se passerait pas si nous n'étions pas encore amis…

Quoi ? paniqua cette fois Jaina. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux j'espère ? Vous n'allez pas arrêter d'être amis pour autant ? Ju'… je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans vous deux…

Enfin, Jain' ! Aucun de nous deux ne va cesser d'être ami avec toi. Ne sois pas ridicule.

Non, mais ça ne serait pas pareil… Vous pensez vraiment arrêter de vous voir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je…

Non. On y a pensé, mais je ne pense pas… Honnêtement, je ne pense même pas qu'on arrive à ne plus être amis. Et… oh ! Je sais plus trop où j'en suis, se lamenta-t-elle. En même temps, c'est sans doute la mauvaise période avec Amos, tu sais. Alors est-ce que ce serait juste choisir la facilité que de me recommencer avec Jordan ? Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement.

Tu sais que Jordi n'a jamais vraiment cessé de t'aimer.

Je sais… Oh Jain' ! T'imagines pas à quel point je suis…jalouse…de cette sale pouff ! Non mais tu l'as vue ?

Le voyage n'aida pas vraiment Judith. Mais Jaina se sentit beaucoup mieux en rentrant à Poudlard. La perspective de voir Judith et Jordan de nouveau ensemble lui remontait étonnamment le moral.

Elles arrivèrent exténuées au château, mangèrent sans trop échanger de mots avec leurs camarades, et, au moment de monter se coucher, Jordan attrapa le bras de Judith, l'attira vers lui et la serra contre lui. Jaina, avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, regarda ses amis les bras l'un dans l'autre sans bouger. Elle échangea un grand sourire avec Jerry qui était tout aussi ému, à ses côtés.

Jaina vit Jordan murmurer à l'oreille de Judith. Ils se séparèrent et Judith l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de monter. Jordan la regarda deux millièmes de seconde puis partit également de son côté sans laisser le temps à Jaina et Jerry de faire la moindre remarque. Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux en se retrouvant seul face à face, sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jouant bonne figure, ils se prirent également dans les bras l'un dans l'autre. Jaina souhaita une bonne nuit à Jerry en l'embrassant sur la joue, sans aucune ambiguité pour eux, avant de monter.

Judith était déjà endormie paisiblement lorsqu'elle arriva dans leur salle commune.

Bon sang, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jaina à Jerry alors qu'ils avaient décidé de se mettre à côté en cours de potion.

Impossible de lui faire dire quoi que ce soit ! ragea Jerry.

Elle ne m'a absolument rien dit en cours d'histoire ce matin, tu imagines ?

Sacrebleu ! J'aurai espéré qu'au moins, elle, laisserait échapper quelque chose !

On se met ensemble en métamorphose ?

Ouaip.

A ton avis, ils se sont remis ensemble ? demanda Jaina en observant ses amis qui se parlaient si mystérieusement, deux tables devant eux.

J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, y'a définitivement quelque chose qui se trame !

Amos est au courant de quelque chose ?

Pas que je sache.

Ils te filaient des info, hein ?

Jerry manqua de se couper le doigt avec le sécateur.

Chut ! Jain', soit plus discrète.

J'arrive toujours pas à savoir comment, insita-t-elle

Jain'…

C'était pour s'assurer que tous les amis masculins de sa copine soient casés, hein ?

Par Merlin, tais-toi donc ! Judith déteint beaucoup trop sur toi, tu sais ? Et tu a remarqué qu'on est encerclé de pouffsoufle ?

Mais le cours de métamorphose ne donna rien non plus. Puis vint le cours tant redouté par Jaina…

Sirius était déjà assis à sa place, discutant allégrement avec Aimie et Ian, le binôme devant eux.

Les huit élèves du groupe s'étaient toujours très bien entendus lors des heures de cours, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de trouver ce fait étrange…Pourtant elle jurait que Sirius flirtait avec Aimie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de Sirius, le binôme la salua chaleureusement tandis que Sirius lui accorda un faible hochement de tête, signe qu'il avait noté sa présence.

On révise l'histoire demain avec les Serdaigle demain, tu devrais venir, proposait Ian à Sirius.

C'est sympa, mec, mais j'en n'ai pas besoin et j'vois Marie. J'en parlerai à Rem' et Pete, ils seront peut être intéressés.

Marie ? Marie Tremps ? réagit aussitôt Aimie.

Jaina levant imperceptiblement les yeux aux ciels : Aimie était vraiment encore plus commère qu'elle ne se l'imaginait et Sirius ne perdrait certainement pas son temps avec une autre Marie.

Sirius éclata de rire.

Bien sûr ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas à Macdonald !

Aimie échappa à la lourde tâche de lui répondre, Nils entrant en scène. Il inscrivit au tableau les grands points du programme qu'ils avaient vu avec Marc.

Vu comme ça, on en a fait pas mal, lança Ian.

Jaina ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en coin à Sirius. Il souriait. Mais n'éclatait pas de rire.

Ouvrez vos livres page 360 ! Exercice 2. Ne tenez pas compte de l'énoncé, vous allez me traduire la première phase en suivant la première méthode au tableau, la seconde avec la seconde, et cetera. Vous avez vingt minutes.

Mal à l'aise, Jaina commença aussitôt alors que Sirius se balança pendant de longues minutes en miroitant le tableau. Lorsqu'il se mit au travail, Jaina avait déjà fini la moitié de l'exercice. Il finit pourtant en même temps qu'elle, soit dix minutes avant la fin. Il sortit de sa poche un miroir.

Cornedrue ? murmura-t-il.

Salut, vieux, murmura la voix d'un jeune homme que Jaina identifia comme celle de James Potter.

On se retrouve sur le terrain dans une heure ?

Ouais, comme prévu. Tu veux que je prévienne Marie ?

Est-ce que ça veut dire que la lune est dans le coin ?

On pourrait croire que non, à l'approche de l'été…et pourtant !

Laisse alors.

Faut que j'y aille, l'aurore approche, répondit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Tchuss.

La lune est dans le coin….La lune…rousse ? Evans ? ça devait être ça. Les cours d'arthmancie portaient décidément bien ses fruits. Donc Lily Evans n'appréciait pas Marie Tremps… Hum, Jaina parierait que cela intéresserait Judith.

L'aurore approche… Sans doute un professeur.

Jaina n'avait encore jamais vu un tel moyen de communication, et elle se sentit plus blessée de le voir l'utiliser lors de _leur_ cours que de l'entendre parler de sa relation avec Maria Tremps.

Après tout, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée concrètement avec lui. Certes, elle en crevait d'envie mais…parfois il est plus simple de ne rien faire que de se battre.

Du moins, selon elle. Jaina ne voulait pas se battre. Elle ne s'était battue qu'une fois pour un garçon : Julien. Et, elle s'en voulait encore. Elle avait tenté de le raisonner, s'était abaissée à aller le voir après qu'elle l'ait vu s'afficher avec une autre fille, et le regrettait encore. Au diable Sirius !

A la fin du cours, Jaina n'adressa aucun regard à son binôme, et quitta la salle. Devant la porte, James Potter attendait. De près, Jaina remarqua son naturel serein, épanoui qui le rendait inexplicablement inaccessible. Pour la première fois, Jaina comprit pourquoi les autres élèves le trouvaient si cool. Il dégageait une impression de force tranquille, moins de sex-appeal. Une légèreté enfantine émanait de lui. Le sourire taquin aux lèvres, il adressa un signe de tête amical à Jaina.

Elle lui sourit distraitement, se demandant si Sirius lui avait parlé d'elle ou si elle l'avait trop dévisagé.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la salle commune, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Jerry y était déjà.

Salut !

Hé ! Ton cours est déjà terminé ?

Oui, on ne fait que des révisions, rien de bien passionnant.

Pas plus mal. Tu sais comment va se passer ton examen final ?

Tiens, c'est vrai. Il n'en a pas parlé. En même temps, je ne suis qu'avec des 7ème année. Leur seul examen sera leur Aspic.

Hum Jordan m'a dit qu'il passera l'Aspic des soins. Il aura une matière en moins l'année prochaine. C'est pas plus mal, l'informa Jerry, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son amertume.

Hum…Peterson serait-ce du regret que je perçois ?

Bah…un peu. Si j'avais su !

T'aurai du tenter. Mais parle-moi plutôt de Judith. Elle t'a parlé ?

Pas de Jordan, malheureusement. Par contre je sais qu'elle a un gros ragot et qu'elle meurt d'envie de te l'annoncer.

Hum, parfait, je vais la faire patienter alors, sourit sadiquement Jaina.

Jerry éclata de rire.

C'est vraiment sadique, ce que tu fais ! Tu la connais, elle ne va rien pouvoir faire tant qu'elle ne t'a pas vu.

Elle n'a qu'à me dire ce qui se trame avec Jordi, bouda Jaina.

T'imagines s'ils se remettent ensemble ?

Ça serait génial, rêva Jaina.

Jerry sembla soudain assez mélancolique mais murmura tout de même un sincère « c'est vrai. »

Hé, t'en fais pas ! Jordan et toi étiez très proches aussi quand ils étaient ensemble, non ?

Oui, bien sûr ! Non, je sais que ça ne va rien changer. Il sera même plus cool que d'habitude. Non, en fait je m'imaginais…lui…elle…toi et John et…

Toi et Jessie ?

Oui. Ça aurait pu être parfait.

Pas tant que ça, sourit Jaina. C'est sûr que ça aurait pu être génial, mais en même temps…je n'échangerai certainement pas mon céliba pour John !

Tu l'as pourtant bien fait à une époque.

Et résultat : j'ai perdu Jess ! Enfin, on a perdu, Jess.

Tu sais…je lui ai parlé, finalement.

Quoi ? ! s'ébahi Jaina en forçant sur les aigus.

Heu…sortons, tu veux ? pressa Jerry en voyant la bibliothécaire les foudroyer du regard.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent dans le parc. Le temps se réchauffait et les plus téméraires troquait déjà leur cape d'hivers pour une plus légère. Jerry et Jaina commencèrent un tour du lac. Au loin, Jaina pu voir l'équipe de Gryffondor voler.

Quand vous vous êtes disputées, à propos du Nounours, avec Jordan on a essayé de parler à Jessie. Lui faire comprendre ce que tu lui reprochais. Mais la vérité, c'est que Jordan a rapidement pété un câble devant ses propos.

Son regard était lointain, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de se rappeler un vieux film particulièrement traumatisant.

C'était dingue. On aurait dit que Jessie n'était plus la même personne. On ne la reconnaissait pas, et Jordan s'est emporté, je lui ai donc dis de me laisser seul avec elle et...Enfin, je lui ais vraiment dit ce que je pensais. Qu'elle me blessait vraiment. Qu'elle avait pourtant donné l'impression à ma copine à l'époque d'être jalouse et tout…Que ça m'avait énervé…que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle cherchait en t'infligeant ça et tout…

Tu lui as tout dit, en somme.

Ouais, vraiment. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, t'imagines pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

Parce que ses réponses étaient tellement…décevantes ! A l'époque, je me disais que ça ne te blesserait qu'encore plus.

Merci, lui sourit Jaina. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondue ?

Jerry soupira lourdement. Jaina vit pour la première fois en six ans ses yeux briller légèrement. Mais pas de tristesse.

Mais je ne sais même pas ! Je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'elle me disait. Elle répondait toujours à côté de la plaque. J'aurai pensé qu'on aurait pu parlé, tu vois. L'année dernière, quand je lui avais dit que je commençais à avoir un faible pour elle, on avait vraiment parlé, tu vois. Mais là, j'te jure, Jaina, j'avais l'impression de parler à une garce…une stupide garce.

Je sais, répondit Jaina en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Je sais, réitéra-t-elle. Je ne la reconnais pas non plus. Pour être honnête, reprit-elle un moment plus tard après s'être dégagée de son étreinte, je me suis même demandée s'ils n'avaient pas été soumis à un Imperium, sourit-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se demandèrent un moment quelle utilité pourrait avoir Jessie et John pour Voldemort.

Mais bon, malheureusement, les yeux de Jessie sont formels, elle n'est définitivement sous aucun maléfice.

Oui, malheureusement pour elle.

Ils continuèrent de discuter alors que le soleil commençait à descendre. L'équipe de Gryffondor rentrait dans le château. Au loin, Jaina reconnut la silhouette de Sirius, à côté d'elle, une plus petite, plus fine…celle d'une fille aux longs cheveux volants. Marie Tremps.

Mais ils étaient loin, et Jaina fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et lança une réplique dérisoire pour que Jerry ne se rende pas compte de son trouble. Sans doute n'avait-il lui même pas remarqué le départ de l'équipe des rouge et or.

Jerry et Jaina restèrent dans le parc jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas vienne. Dans la grande salle, leurs amis leur avaient gardé une place.

Ah bah vous voilà ! s'exclama Judith.

Vous êtes quand même pas croyable, s'éberlua Jordan, vous êtes sérieux toute l'année, mais à l'approche des examens vous êtes aux abonnés absents. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

C'est le privilège de ceux qui ne stressent pas pour les examens, rétorqua Jerry.

Non, non ! répliqua aussitôt Judith. Tous les ans, vous êtes derrières notre dos pour qu'on bosse à cette période ! Vous nous devez des explications, où est-ce que vous étiez ?

_On_ vous doit des explications ? s'étonna Jaina.

C'est vrai ça, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ceux qui doivent _s'expliquer _? ajouta Jerry.

Judith et Jordan eurent le réflexe de ne surtout pas se regarder.

Hum ! Bref, peu importe après tout, c'est vrai…

Et je suis sûr que vous avez énormément cherché, rit Jerry.

Jain' ! sursauta soudainement Judith.

Sa réaction était si inattendue que son cœur sursauta. Une sensation qui la fit penser à Marc Fougère, son premier professeur d'arithmancie, qu'elle avat vraiment apprécié.

Il faut absolument que je te parle !

Je confirme, acquiesça un Jordan las.

Dépêche-toi de finir de manger, poursuivit Judith sans répliquer à Jordan, et on monte ensuite directement dans les chambres.

Hum, j'ai pas très faim, en vérité, réalisa mollement Jaina.

Parfait ! s'excita Judith. Les garçons, vous voulez bien nous prendre quand même de quoi manger plus tard ?

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'acquiescer que Judith trainait déjà Jaina le long des couloirs.

Ju' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ok, tu es au courant pour Black ?

Qu'il est avec Tremps ?

Oh Merlin ! s'excita-t-elle. Te connaissant, tu as du l'apprendre de sa bouche, pas vrai ? Tu n'écoutes jamais les bruits de couloirs, _argumenta si rapidement Judith que Jaina avait du mal à la suivre. _A moins que tu les écoutes à présent, _continua-t-elle, les yeux bougeant si vite de droite à gauche que Jaina en avait le tournis_, _pour tenter de savoir ce que…_

Ju' ! Ju' ! l'interrompit Jaina dans son monologue. Je n'écoute pas les bruits de couloir, pas plus qu'hier !

Alors il te l'a dit ?

En fait, il l'a dit à Ian, un…

Oui, oui, c'est un ami d'Amos. Mais tu étais là quand il l'a dit, pas vrai ?

Oui, répondit Jaina suspicieuse, cherchant l'anguille sous la roche.

Ok, Jain', reprit-elle, tentant de maitriser son tempérament. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Black parce que je ne te croirai pas, menaça-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels. Il n'y a pas moins d'un mois que Black a envoyé valser Tremps. _Littéralement_, ajouta-t-elle en pesant ses mots. Après ça, tu m'avances qu'il t'a « fait du pied », et _maintenant _tu me dis qu'il dit devant _toi_ qu'il sort avec elle. Alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, pas vrai ?

* * *

_That sparkle in your eyes is gone_

_Your smile is just a careless yawn_

_You're breaking my heart_

_You're not the angel I once knew_

_No need to tell me what we're through _

_It's all over now _

_You've changed_

Ella Fitzgerald – You've changed

* * *

**Que cache donc Judith et Jordan ? Vous-ils se remettre ensemble ou au contraire décider d'un commun d'accord de ne plus se voir ? **

**Qu'a donc Judith de si important à dire à Jaina ? Va-t-elle réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez ? Jaina va-t-elle enfin se décider à parler à Sirius ? Mais n'est-il pas déjà trop tard ?**

**Comment Jerry supporte-t-il d'être écarté de Jordan ? Va-t-il s'allier à Amos pour que Judith reste avec lui ? **

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	11. Sauter le pas : bientôt

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_*Jaina, binôme de Sirius Black au cours d'arithmancie, refuse de sortir avec lui. Il s'affiche désormais avec son ex, Marie Tremps._

_*Les amis de Jaina ne savent toujours rien de sa relation avec Sirius. Cependant, Judith, ex de Jordan et petite amie de Diggory, se doute que quelque chose se trame._

_*Pourtant, Judith n'est pas vraiment en position de s'informer. Elle-même attire la curiosité de Jaina et Jerry. La relation de Judith et Jordan est pour le moins ambiguë._

_*Jaina et Jerry tentent de mener l'enquête, mais les deux ex refusent de dire quoi que ce soit._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 : Sauter le pas. Bientôt. **

Ok, Jain', reprit-elle, tentant de maitriser son tempérament. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Black parce que je ne te croirai pas, menaça-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels. Il n'y a pas moins d'un mois que Black a envoyé valser Tremps. _Littéralement_, ajouta-t-elle en pesant ses mots. ET tu sais comien de fois il est sorti avec une de ses ex ? Je parie que non, bien sûr. Eh bien la réponse est ZERO. Après ça, tu m'avances qu'il t'a « fait du pied », et _maintenant _tu me dis qu'il dit devant _toi_ qu'il sort avec elle. Alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, pas vrai ?

Qu'il n'a jamais fait quoi ? demanda une Jaina impressionnée par sa tirade.

Il ne t'a jamais rien dit des nanas qu'ils se tapaient, pas vrai ?

Non, c'est vrai.

Alors, je repose ma question, Jaina. Que s'est-il passé ?

Jaina médita un moment les paroles de son amie… _Vu comme ça…_

Mais après tu me jures que tu me diras ce qu'il se trame avec Jordan !

Si je juge que tu n'as pas été stupide…on verra, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Ce n'est pas une réponse, l'imita Jaina. Tu penses _toujours_ que je me comporte comme une cruche !

Ce qui est vrai 98% du temps !

Judith…

Oh ! Très bien, on verra, ragea Judith. Mais raconte-moi maintenant, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Jaina céda finalement. Judith l'intimidait vraiment trop en cet instant.

Je vais te passer tout le chapitre Julien, parce que sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais.

Quoi ? Julien est de retour ?

Pire…

Ok, comprit Judith en lançant un sort d'impassibilité et de verrouillage à la porte de leur dortoir.

Hum…déjà, je ne t'ai pas dit mais…avant les vacances déjà, Sirius m'avait invité à prendre un verre aux trois balais. Et je…

Tu as refusé, acheva Judith en se passant une main rageuse sur son visage et ses cheveux.

Oui, continua Jaina mal à l'aise. Après, pendant les vacances, il m'a envoyé une lettre pour qu'on se voie. On s'est vu une première fois, et c'était… sympa. Rien qui ne prêtait à ambigüité, en tout cas. Et on s'est revu une deuxième fois et là…il a essayé de m'embrasser.

Comment ça, essayé ? attaqua Judith d'un ton tranchant.

Je… J'ai reculé.

Parce que… ?

Je ne voulais pas.

Pourquoi ? s'impatienta Judith. Jain' t'es mordue de ce type !

C'est faux !

Judith jaugea un moment son amie. En son fort intérieur, elle était persuadée que son amie se mentait à elle-même. Lui hurler dessus ne changerait rien.

Ok. Jaina. Jusque là, je n'ai pas essayé de te comprendre, et c'est ce que je suis censée faire. Alors explique-moi vraiment ce qu'il se trame et on va en parler, d'accord ?

Je ne veux pas sortir avec Sirius Black. Il n'y a rien à essayer de comprendre là dedans !

Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu passes du temps avec Black, tu rigoles avec lui, tu l'aimes bien et rien que ça, il t'a fallu quatre mois pour que tu l'avoues aux autres. T'as les yeux qui pétillent quand tu parles de lui, et ça, tu ne t'en rend même pas compte ! Tu n'as plus quatre mois devant toi pour le lui dire, tu sais !

Tu ne comprends pas.

Qu'est-ce que je ne comprend pas Jain ?

Jaina ne répondit pas.

Comment est-ce qu'il a réagit quand tu as reculé ?

Il m'a sorti tout un tas d'horreur.

Je vois, se calma aussitôt Judith. Comme Julien.

Oui, rit Jaina. Et je dois dire…heureusement que Julien m'avait entrainé avant, parce que…ce n'était pas simple à gérer.

J'suis désolée, ma puce. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Tu me promets de ne pas le répéter ?

Jain' ! T'es folle ou quoi ?

Jaina rit tout en cherchant dans ses souvenirs les phrases de Sirius Black à son égard.

Je ne sais même plus. Je sais qu'on s'est vraiment crié dessus, que c'était très violent...y'a eu des reproches et…je l'ai mis dehors.

Je vois…tu te rappelle comment ça a commencé, tu te souviens ?

Heu…oh ! oui ! Et tu ne vas pas aimé…

Jain', je suis de ton côté. Je vais juste faire abstraction du fait que ce soit de Black dont on parle.

Quand il a essayé de m'embrasser.

Par Merlin, soupira Judith. Jain', est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Oui, je me rends très bien compte que ce crétin ne peut croire qu'une nana puisse lui parler sans avoir envie de l'embrasser!

Mais _tu _en as envie !

Non, Judith, répliqua-t-elle durement.

Judith se mordit la lèvre avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Doucement, elle passa sa main sur la tête de Jaina et l'invita à la poser sur son épaule.

En réalité, tu as juste peur de n'être que « de passage », pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en caressant les longs cheveux de Jaina.

Je…peut-être.

Comment est-ce qu'il a réagit.

Il m'a traité d'aguicheuse, se souvint Jaina dans un demi-sourire. Il m'a même dit que je l'avais allumé ! se rappela-t-elle en se redressant aussitôt. Et c'est faux ! Je peux te le jurer ! C'est complètement…impossible !

J'avoue que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en train de l'allumer…

Tu vois ! Il se fait des films, il ne peut juste pas supporter l'idée que…

CECI étant dit, l'interrompit Judith, les hommes lisent souvent mieux en nous que nous-mêmes.

Pardon ?

Je ne dis pas ça pour t'encenser ou prendre sa défense, parce que c'est _Black_ - Jain', je t'assure - mais il faut reconnaître que les hommes – enfin certains - ont un _truc_ pour repérer quand une nana a un faible pour eux, sans même qu'on le sache.

Alors quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que je lui ai envoyé des signaux sans m'en rendre compte ?

Peut-être ! J'en sais rien !

C'est complètement insensé !

Ok, alors sois honnête avec moi, est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ?

Bah avant cette engueulade, je l'aimais bien, oui.

Est-ce que…s'il n'était pas si populaire et n'avait pas toute cette réputation tu aurais bien aimé sortir avec lui ?

J'en sais rien.

Je prends ça pour un oui. Jain', tu vas aller parler à ce type.

Hum…non, je ne crois pas, rit Jaina comme une enfant.

Jain', menaça Judith.

Non !

Jain'…

Non.

Jain' !

Pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ça serait à moi de lui parler ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie insulté !

Bien sûr, parce que je suis sûre que tu as encaissé toutes ses attaques sans te défendre, ironisa Judith. Ecoute, je suis sûre que tu l'as blessé aussi, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est dans les bras de Tremps en ce moment !

Exactement, pointa du doigt Jaina, il est avec Tremps maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, hein ?

Tu vas te battre pour l'homme que tu aimes, quand bien même ça soit un crétin doublé d'un abruti, c'est compris ?

Mais t'es malade ! Tu me vois, _moi_, lui courir après ?

Jain', en amour il faut savoir oublier sa fierté, pas son honneur, mais sa fierté, faut savoir la mettre au placard.

Mais enfin, Ju', il va m'envoyer bouler !

Tu l'as bien envoyé sur les roses quand il t'a invité à aller prendre un verre, non ?

Ouais, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons…

Bien sûr. Etre amoureuse de lui est sans doute la meilleure excuse que tu nous aies inventé pour refuser un verre.

Je ne suis pas _amoureuse_, se leva Jaina.

En tout cas pour le fuir comme la peste, tu dois au moins être accro.

Jaina ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de se retourner et de ne dire qu'un nom.

Et Jordan ?

Si je te raconte tout, tu me promets de parler à Black ?

On verra..., sourit-elle.

...

Jaina ne s'était pas souvenue avoir autant vu Black s'afficher avec une fille.

Il ne la regarde vraiment pas amoureusement, commenta l'ex de Jerry, au petit déjeuné.

Pas faux, approuva Judith avant de reporter son attention sur Jordan.

Il n'est plus avec Britney, murmura Jerry à l'oreille de Jaina à propos de Jordan.

On se voit une heure après mon cours d'arithmancie dans le parc, lui murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Jaina avait besoin de se fixer des buts pour ce qui serait sans doute sa vie après ce cours d'arithmancie, quelque soit l'issue de sa discussion avec Black. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de vouloir lui parler aujourd'hui, mais elle était sûre de vouloir en parler avec Jerry. De plus, elle voulait le tenir au courant de ce que lui avait confié Judith, elle-même fut surprise que Jordan ne confie rien à Jerry.

L'heure du cours venu, Jaina arriva en léger retard, sans surprise générale. Nils la pressa, l'informant qu'il faisait une épreuve blanche d'aspic. Son binôme se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise tout en lisant l'énoncé, une plume dans la bouche. Les autres restaient concentrés sur leur parchemin.

Aucun geste, aucune attention particulière. Elle s'installa et commença l'épreuve en passant sa main dans ses épis avec une pensée pour Sirius.

A la fin du cours, elle laissa sa copie s'envoler vers le bureau de Nils. Les autres quittaient déjà la salle en commentant l'épreuve que Jaina restait à son bureau, en se massant la nuque, soucieuse. Son voisin s'activait également de son côté. Elle le laissa partir, sans lui arracher un regard.

« Au prochain cours », se dit-elle. « A la fin du prochain cours ». Elle sentait qu'elle allait le faire. Bientôt.

Judith t'avait fait monté pour te parler d'elle et Jordan ? lui demanda Jerry une fois dans le parc.

Pas vraiment. Plutôt pour me demander ce qu'il se passait avec Sirius.

Sirius ? Black ? Black ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ils se passent des choses avec lui ?

T'es pire que Judith, plaisanta Jaina. Je te raconte ça maintenant ou après l'histoire avec Jordan.

Heu…Comme tu veux... reprit Jerry plus sérieusement.

Venant juste de quitter Sirius, elle se sentit plus dans le besoin d'en parler maintenant. Elle n'expliquait pas le fait qu'elle ait si peu de mal à livrer ses sentiments à Jerry. En cet instant, Jerry était exactement la présence dont elle avait besoin.

Je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire, Jain'. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir assez peser l'affaire pour savoir que tu dois lui parler.

Je le ferai au prochain cours.

Ou encore au prochain ?

C'est possible, rit-elle.

Prend ton temps…mais pas trop. De ce que tu me dis, il a l'air assez sérieux avec toi – bien que ça ne l'empêche pas de s'afficher avec Tremps, mais ça tu peux pas lui en vouloir : il est très fier. Pas besoin de le connaître pour s'en apercevoir, alors si tu tardes trop, tu peux tout aussi bien faire une croix sur lui.

Je sais, se lamenta Jaina. Pourtant Tremps est la plus…la _plus_ quoi.

Enfin, elle paraît très collante, tenta de la soulager Jerry.

Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Diggory. Il m'a dit qu'elle devenait rapidement chiante.

De la part d'un beauf, j'imagine que ça veut dire beaucoup de choses !

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre la discussion sur leurs amis.

Ils veulent se remettre ensemble ?

Oui, mais Judith a trop peur que ça se passe mal comme la dernière fois.

Et comment a décidé de la convaincre Jordan ?

En fait, vu que c'est elle qui a rompu, il lui a fait comprendre que c'était à elle de se clarifier les idées. Que lui était sûr de vouloir être avec elle.

Jerry fit une moue impressionnée, mais il n'en était pas moins étonné de la force de caractère de son ami.

Jordi est épatant, sourit-il avec une pointe de fierté.

Ce que je n'approuve pas, reprit Jaina,…

C'est que tout ça se passe à l'issu de Diggory ?

Oui ! Je trouve ça horrible ! Le pauvre, comment va-t-il le prendre ?

Je crois qu'il s'en doute. Il ne sait pas que c'est avec Jordan, mais pour qu'il m'en ait parlé, je peux t'affirmer qu'il s'en doute.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié que vous connaissiez mieux qu'on pourrait le penser, soupira sarcastiquement Jaina.

Jerry éclata de rire avant de s'expliquer.

Le petit Diggory est très amoureux de la furie Judith, tu sais. A tel point, poursuivit-il, radieux, qu'il en est venu s'assurer que ces amis garçons soient tous casés

Je trouve ça déplorable, soupira Jaina.

Toi ? Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire écœurant ? Dégelasse ?

Aussi, sourit Jaina.

Il s'est trompé s'il croyait m'acheter comme ça. Je ne lui ai jamais dit plus que Judith ne voulait qu'il sache.

Ne me fais pas croire que Judith était au courant, je sais très bien qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Tu veux dire que chaque fois qu'elle disait un truc du genre « si seulement il pouvait se rendre compte » ou des trucs comme ça, tu allais le lui répéter ?

Ne me dit pas que c'est déplorable, tu sais très bien que sans ça, jamais leur relation n'aurait duré aussi longtemps !

En tout cas, ils partagent au moins la passion des ragots…

C'est vrai. Mais bref, comment s'en sort Ju' avec Jordan ?

Bah, elle hésite. Elle hésite. Et en même temps elle arrive à garder Jordan près d'elle. J'sais pas trop comment elle fait, mais plus elle continue, plus elle peut s'attendre à ce que Jordan ne lui parle plus s'ils ne…

Concluent pas quelque chose, oui. Mais bon. C'est ce qu'on pourrait penser, mais connaissant Jordi, j'en suis pas si sûr.

Le petit accord que tu as avec Diggory risque de s'arrêter s'ils ne sortent plus ensemble, et d'un autre côté, si Jordan ne se remet pas avec Judith, tu peux t'attendre à un Jordi grognon.

Oh, j't'en prie ! J'préfère voir mon pote avec la nana de ses rêves.

Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui ton pote ? taquina-t-elle.

Judith comme Jaina tinrent une semaine avant de prendre leur décision, et leur courage à deux mains.

Jaina regardait Sirius l'ignorer depuis déjà trop longtemps. Pour en rajouter, Sirius avait de bien meilleures notes qu'elle en arithmancie. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, mais elle pouvait apercevoir un petit sourire suffisant lorsque Nils leur rendit leur copie.

Elle affichait depuis trop longtemps déjà un visage impassible pour que tout le monde se doute qu'il cachait de la tristesse. Sirius semblait s'en contenter et ne tentait à aucun moment de la conforter. Plus de petits gestes, plus de regards, plus de mots écrits en coup de vent, plus de réactions…plus rien.

Le vendredi qui sonnait leur avant-dernière semaine de cours, Nils convoqua Jaina à la fin du cours. Sirius, qui restait comme presque tous les vendredi, à la fin du cours pour discuter avec Nils, l'attendit, assit sur sa table.

Comment tu le sais, les Aspics sont pour dans deux semaines, et tu as eu des résultats plus que satisfaisant aux épreuves blanches. J'en ai parlé avec Marc, il s'est lui même arrangé avec le directeur et le ministère, et tous ne voient aucun inconvénient à ce que tu passes l'ASPIC dans cette matière. Tu auras de ce fait une matière en moins à préparer l'année prochaine.

Jaina semblait tomber des nues, et elle eut un grand sourire en songeant à ce que Marc avait fait pour elle. Elle aimait vraiment ce professeur fou.

Hum…donc nous aurions besoin d'une réponse Lundi. ça te convient ?

Parfait, je…je vais y songer et…je vous remercie. Merci beaucoup. Remercier Marc de ma part.

Dans le couloir, Jaina parcourut quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter net.

Et si elle attendait Sirius ? Mais… Nils risquer de sortir en même temps que lui. Que penseraient-ils, tous les deux, en la voyant ? Et si elle demandait à lui parler en privé et qu'il l'envoyait balader ? Et si elle avait déjà tout gâcher ? Servait-il encore à quelque chose qu'elle se prenne la tête pour lui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Sirius sortaient, seul de la salle, un miroir à la main qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

* * *

_Les souvenirs s'entassent dans ma mémoire_

_La face dans le miroir nous renvoie cette image du gosse que j'étais_

_L'âge de l'innocence, le passage à l'adolescence_

_On naît, on vit, on meurt, on pleure, on s'marre_

_On s'sert les coudes, on s'aime, on s'déteste, on s'marche dessus_

_Ce que j'ai sur le cœur - Sniper_

_

* * *

_

**Jaina va-t-elle vraiment parler à Black ou va-t-elle se défiler ? Quelle va être la réaction de Black en la voyant ? Vont-ils finalement sortir ensemble ou devenir juste amis ? Que va décider Judith ? Combien de temps Jordan patientera-t-il ? Diggory va-t-il s'en mêler ? Jerry va-t-il aider son ami maintenant qu'il connaît sa situation ?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 12

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_* Judith et Jordan, ex et amis depuis le début de l'année trainent de plus en plus ensemble. Ils aimeraient reprendre leur relation mais Judith, qui sort avec Amos Diggory reste dans le flou._

_*John a rompu avec Jaina en embrassant sa – désormais ex - meilleure amie Jess, pour qui Jerry avait le béguin. De nature jaloux, il vivait mal le rapprochement de Jaina avec Sirius Black. Désormais fiancés, John et Jess, tous deux membres de l'équipe de quidditch, ne se quittent plus. _

_* Durant les vacances de Noel, Sirius tente d'embrasser Jaina qui le repousse. Et, chacun se blesse en essayant de mettre les choses à plat. Sirius s'affiche désormais avec Marie Tremps._

_* Jerry, de bons conseils, convainc Jaina de discuter avec Sirius. A la fin de son dernier cours en binôme avec Sirius, son professeur lui propose de passer cette année son ASPIC. Proposition à laquelle elle accepte de réfléchir._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

Sirius sortait de la salle en compagnie de Nils. Jaina croisa son regard. Il lui adressa un sourire amical, de même que Nils.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle y pense.

- Professeur, à vrai dire j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je voudrais vraiment passer l'aspic d'arithmancie cette année.

- Parfait ! Marc sera plus qu'heureux de l'apprendre.

- Je voudrai seulement avoir une précision. Si la note que j'obtiens ne me satisfait pas, pourrai-je tout de même la repasser l'année suivante ?

- Hum… je ne pense pas.

- A moins que le ministère ne fasse une nouvelle réforme, intervint Sirius amusé.

- Oh pitié ! ne parle pas de malheur, soupira Nils.

- Heu… Sirius, je pourrai te parler un instant ?

Sirius baissa ses yeux vers elle. Il était clairement surpris et ne répondit pas. Nils qui ne trouva en rien l'atmosphère changé, regarda sa montre.

- Je dois vraiment filer au ministère, annonça-t-il. A la semaine prochaine les jeunes, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius en signe d'au revoir avant de filer.

Sirius paraissait toujours très surpris lorsqu'il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Je serai plus tranquille si on rentrait dans la salle de classe…

- Moi pas, coupa-t-il net, soudain tendu. Si quelqu'un nous voit, Marie risque de me faire une crise.

- Et tu crois que ça la calmerait si on discutait de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne ressortes avec elle et que quelqu'un nous entend ?

Sirius lui fit signe de passer devant elle.

- Je t'écoute. Tu as dix minutes.

- Alors c'est comme ça maintenant ?

- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? On ne sort pas ensemble, on n'est même pas amis. Or ces personnes m'attendent alors je t'écoute, mais je m'en vais ensuite.

Jaina résista tant bien que mal à la tentation de claquer la porte. La mâchoire serrée, elle le jaugea un moment.

- Et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas que ça change…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne veux _plus_ que l'on sorte ensemble... ou que l'on soit amis.

Jaina avait planté ses yeux sur les siens et attendaient une réaction. Mais Sirius n'en marqua aucune pendant de longues secondes. Trop longues.

- Alors tu en es là, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur une table, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Il donnait l'étrange impression de prendre sa revanche tant attendue. Mais Jaina ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle s'en était doutée.

- C'est assez marrant comme situation, tu ne trouves pas ? savoura-t-il.

- Sirius, soupira-t-elle en croisant les brins, un brin agacé.

- Oh, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de profiter de cet instant, rit-il.

Jaina lui lança un regard noir avec un sourire en coin qui le fit éclater de rire une fois de plus.

- Très bien, reprit-il calmement. Dis-moi.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Quel « _changement_ » est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu veux dire que tu serais prêt à l'envisager ?

- J'en sais rien, Jain', répondit-il sur le même ton calme. Mais dis-moi ce que tu as en tête.

- Mais je viens de te le dire, tu veux quoi de plus au juste ? Une déclaration sur la place publique ?

- Tu le ferais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu peux courir !

Il rit.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Et quelle est la question au juste ? Que veux-tu exactement, Jaina ?

Cinq petits mots qui firent bégayer Jaina.

- Je… je ne veux pas être ton amie. Je _voudrais_ être _plus_.

Il ne réagit pas. Jaina savait qu'il avait compris, mais qu'il voudrait l'entendre le lui dire, ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Je veux être avec toi.

Sirius sourit… un sourire moqueur.

- Tu as une perle de sueur sur le front, Jain'.

- Et tu n'es pas drôle, se rembrunît-elle en l'essuyant d'un doigt.

Sirius se leva et se plaça devant elle. On aurait dit qu'il faisait face à des situations comme celles-ci tous les jours tant il était à l'aise.

- Moi aussi, Jain', dit-il en lui embrassant le front. Mais je veux savoir à quel point tu te vois dans une relation avec moi.

Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et s'asseyait à présent sur le bureau de Nils. Jaina n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tous ces détails. Elle avait énormément de mal à s'imaginer en tant que petite amie de Sirius Black.

- Parce que j'imagine que tu sais comme moi qu'une relation cachée pourrait durer tout au plus quelques jours.

- Alors le titre de maraudeur qui ne se fait pas prendre n'est qu'un leurre ?

- Non, sourit-il. Mais on est _des_ maraudeurs. Au singulier, ça marche beaucoup moins bien, et ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à savoir ce qui se trame.

- Comment tu le vois toi ?

- Hé, je n'ai aucun problème à ce que les autres le sachent ! C'est à toi que ça pose un problème depuis le début.

Jaina sourit avant de baisser la tête : « dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? ».

- Ecoute, t'es pas obligée de te décider tout de suite. On peut se donner 24, 48h, d'accord ?

- 24h seront suffisantes.

- Très bien. J'ai aussi deux trois trucs à régler, ajouta-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Marie Tremps ?

- Ouais…au fait, c'est ça qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? la taquina-t-il.

- Entre autre, répondit-elle prudemment. Ça, et le fait que tu ne me parlais plus…

- Ah lala ! Vous aimez vraiment trop les « hard to get », les filles. On se penche pour vous embrasser qu'on se prend une tarte…

- Hé ! je ne t'ai pas giflé !

- C'était tout comme.

- T'es pas croyable…

- Mais dès qu'on passe à autre chose, là les méninges trottent, hein !

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à discuter de tout et rien avant de se quitter sur une simple bise. Après tout, Sirius n'était pas officiellement célibataire, et Jaina préférait faire « les choses biens ».

En retournant dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, elle se demanda un moment si Sirius avait été 100% honnête. Allait-il vraiment laisser tomber Marie Tremps pour elle ? Et si elle changeait d'avis ? En un sens, elle lui avait déjà donné sa parole… Elle s'imaginait main dans la main avec Sirius dans le parc de Poudlard, trainer sur le terrain de quidditch jusqu'à tard le soir, l'embrasser avant de rentrer dans sa salle commune… et rien de tout cela ne lui paraissait étrange ou désagréable… Mais voir tout son harem, entendre ce que les gens diraient sur elle… Et John… Et Jess… que penseraient-ils ?

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Jaina crut un instant que son cœur allait s'arrêter : Judith était assise sur Jordan et lui caressait les cheveux tandis qu'il lisait son cours de sortilège. Elle resta bien une minute debout à les observer avant que Jerry ne la fasse sursauter. Il était trempé de sueur et sa respiration saccadée ôta à Jaina la simple idée de lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

- Ça va… faire… une heure… que… jetecherche. Une heure qu'ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, se reprit-il.

Jaina lui jeta un sort de séchage. « Merci, mais la douche va quand même s'imposer ».

- J'en reviens pas, dit simplement Jaina.

- Et moi donc… A l'heure qu'il est, Diggory doit être au courant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah… ça fait une heure qu'ils s'affichent, je t'ai dit. Diggory doit bien…

- Non. Non. Je veux dire… Judith a bien _rompu_ avec lui avant de s'afficher avec Jordan, _n'est-ce pas_ ? menaça Jaina.

- Heu… je ne sais pas. Peu après que tu sois partie, ils sont descendus et rien ne montrait qu'ils étaient ensembles. Et puis, sorti de nul part voilà pas que Jordan l'embrasse !

- Et ? le pressa Jaina.

- Quoi « et » ? je ne sais pas combien de temps ça à durer ! Je ne suis pas pervers tu sais ! Je suis rapidement parti quand j'ai vu que ça n'allait pas être un bisou « coup de vent » ! Non parce que je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de combien de…

- JERRY ! l'interrompit Jaina.

- Quoi ? se défendit Jerry.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'ils se sont embrassés et que…

- Quoi ? Je n'allais pas rester à les observer ! J'ai été à la bibliothèque rendre un livre et à mon retour ils étaient comme ça, racontait Jerry sans reprendre sa respiration, la voix très aigue. Et après j'ai fait tout Poudlard pour te retrouver mais…

- Et tu n'as croisé Diggory en faisant « tout Poudlard »?

- Heu… non. Pourquoi ?

- Jerry… soupira Jaina.

Tandis que Jerry soupirait un « aaaah » qui fit comprendre à Jaina que Jerry avait enfin compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu crois ? reprit Jerry de sa voix aigue.

Jaina avait beau s'avancer, elle avait l'impression que rien ne la ferait entrer dans la bulle de Judith et Jordan. Elle ne les avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps…

Elle était en face d'eux que Jerry lui murmura à l'oreille de sa voix aigue : « on pourrait leur en parler demain plutôt, tu ne crois pas ? » ce à quoi elle répondit par un léger coup de coude, qui lui atteins le haut de sa hanche.

- Hum hum, toussota Jaina pour leur signaler sa présence.

- Oh Jenny-chérie ! s'exclama Judith.

Jerry toussota à son tour mais davantage à l'attention de Jaina pour lui faire comprendre que « demain serait mieux ».

- Et jerrinou, comment allez-vous ?

Jordan leva également la tête pour leur adresser un sourire resplendissant.

- On peut difficilement aller mieux que vous, apparemment !

- C'est vrai, reprit Jordan en serrant Judith contre lui. Ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau ensemble.

- Enfin c'est pas comme si vous ne trainiez plus ensemble, reprit sarcastiquement Jaina.

- C'est vrai, sourit Judith sans relever le sarcasme qui leur été adresser. Mais c'est tellement mieux d'être dans ses bras…

- Ecoutez, vous savez que rien ne me réjouie plus de vous savoir ensemble mais… Ju' faut absolument que je te parle.

- Vraiment ?

Elle se leva dans la seconde, en prenant soin d'embrasser son ex-ex. Jaina, quant à elle lança un regard à Jerry qui signifiait clairement « Assure-toi que cet illuminé soit bien sûr de ce qu'il fait, et renseigne-toi aussi sur Diggory. ». Jerry hocha péniblement la tête.

Jaina entraina Judith dans leur chambre. A leur grand étonnement, Jessie y était… Depuis que Jessie ne trainait plus avec elles, c'était tout juste si elles la voyaient dans la chambre. Elle ne faisait en général que passer pour dormir, s'habiller et prendre des affaires. Autrefois si désordonnée, elle ne laissait plus rien trainer dans la chambre. Chose que Judith et Jaina appréciaient, bien qu'elles sachent très bien que Jessie ne voulait tout simplement pas leur donner une seule raison de lui faire le moindre reproche.

Assise sur son lit, Jessie les regarda rentrer, ou plutôt regarda Judith rentrer. Alors que les deux filles restèrent à l'entrer, surprises, Jessie se leva, elle adressa un sourire à Judith et lui dit simplement « je suis contente que tu te sois remise avec Jordan ». Sans un mot ni un seul regard pour Jaina, elle sortit. Judith murmura un faible « merci…je crois ».

- Jain' c'est peut être le signe qu'il faut qu'on lui reparle ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Judith.

- Heu… tu fais ce que tu veux Ju'. Je comprendrai très bien que tu veuilles lui reparler, mais ne compte pas sur moi.

- Oh… non tu as sans doute raison… Après tout, Jordan n'apprécierait sans doute pas non plus, soupira Judith.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Jaina nota avec quelle rapidité elle avait oublié que Juidth ne résonnait qu'en fonction de Jordan lorsqu'elle avait été avec lui… Visiblement, les vieilles habitudes agaçantes étaient de retour...

- Ju'… je veux m'assurer que vous avez bien faits les choses. Ma puce, je t'en supplie… dis-moi que tu as rompu avec Diggory avant de t'afficher avec Jordan.

Judith eut soudain un voile de panique que se dessina dans ses yeux si étonnamment violets. Elle se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur la bouche, horrifiées.

- Judith… soupira Jaina.

- J'avais complètement oublié ! murmura-t-elle, paniquée… Enfin, ce n'est pas _si_ terrible, rit Judith en reprenant constance. Hier soir, j'ai parlé avec Amos. Je lui ais clairement dit que je commençais à ne plus me sentir bien avec lui. Je te passe les détails, mais j'ai fini par lui dire que j'avais besoin d'une pause pour avoir les idées claires…

- Et l'après-midi tu embrassais Jordan dans le parc…

- Oui, bon…

- Ju', tu dois aller lui parler !

- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle la voix aigue.

- Chérie, c'est la bonne chose à faire, et tu le sais. Et, si je passe l'étape du respect… je dois te rappeler que ce mec sait se montrer violent !

L'année précédente, il avait en effet faillit venir en mains avec le nouveau petit ami de son ex. C'était d'ailleurs John qui l'avait retenu… le petit ami de Jaina, à l'époque.

- Si tu penses à l'incident de l'année dernière…

- Bien sûr que j'y pense ! Ce qui me surprend c'est que _toi_ tu n'y penses pas ! Et je ne pense pas que _Nounours_ protègera Jordan !

- Très bien, très bien. J'irai lui parler…

- Merci.

- Demain.

- Il vaut peut être mieux – le temps qu'il digère l'information. Mais assure-toi de le faire avant que Jordan ne sorte de la salle commune !

- Il faudra retenir Jordi alors…

- Je m'en occuperai avec Jerry.

- Merci, Jain'.

- Pas de ça entre nous, Judith, sourit Jaina. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous savoir ensemble, tu n'as pas idée…

- Et moi donc ! J'ai un sourire banane depuis cet après-midi ! Je commence même à avoir mal aux joues !

Jaina tenta tant bien que mal de prendre une décision dans les 24h qui suivirent mais son état d'euphorie et celui de ses amis l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement à elle-même et Sirius…

- J'en reviens pas qu'il soit ensemble s'enthousiasma Jerry le lendemain matin dans la salle commune.

Tout comme elle, il affichait un grand sourire.

- Hm il ne faudrait pas se réjouir si vite… Elle n'en a toujours pas parlé à Amos.

- Je sais. Jordan avait complètement oublié cette histoire !

- Pareil pour elle… Il faut que Jordan reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait largué ?

- Ah oui… c'est vrai ! Tiens, ce n'était pas d'ailleurs John qui…

- Si, coupa court Jaina. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu y ailles avec elle. Tu connais bien Amos après tout.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas folle, non ? Je te rappelle qu'on ne se parlait que pour que les amis de Judith soient casés ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se retenir s'il me voit ?

- Vu comme ça…

Jaina et Jerry interrompirent leur discussion lorsqu'ils virent John parler à Judit qui descendait l'escalier. Elle leur fit un bonjour radieux sous leurs yeux ébahis alors qu'elle partait en sa compagnie vers la grande salle.

- Je… j'ai pas compris, murmura Jaina abasourdie.

- Je…j'ai… moi non plus…

Après un silence de bien trente seconde à fixer la porte, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et la gorge sèche, Jerry articula :

- Jess n'était pas avec lui, non ?

- C'est vrai…pourtant elle était déjà levée.

- Elle est peut-être dans la grande salle avec l'équipe…

- Jordan dort encore ?

- Il se douche, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Jordan, Jerry et Jaina discutaient depuis déjà trente minutes. La faim les tiraillaient, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Judith. Jordan les décida à se diriger vers la grande salle.

Dans le couloir, ils aperçurent Judith parler avec Amos. Ce dernier semblait étonnamment calme mais il foudroya tout de même le groupe du regard.

- Une chance que tu ne fasses pas parti de l'équipe, rit Jerry alors qu'ils s'assirent, Jessie de l'autre côté de la table.

- Je vais peut-être sortir avec Black, murmura Jaina à ses amis.

* * *

**Comment va réagir Amos ? Jerry et Judith vont-ils rester en couple jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et plus ? Jaina s'est-elle trop emballée avec Sirius ? Vont-ils enfin devenir un couple ? Sirius a-t-il déjà rompu avec Marie Tremps, ou attends-t-il que Jaina soit sûre ? Comment va réagir John en voyant Black et son ex ensemble ? La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	13. C'est officiel

_Précédemment dans Wicked Game :_

_* John était le petit ami de Jaina jusqu'à ce qu'il flirte avec sa meilleure amie, Jessie._

_* John et Jessie ne tardent pas à s'afficher ensemble et n'adresse plus la parole à Jerry, Jordan, Judith et Jaina_

_* Judith sortait avec Jordan avant de sortir avec Amos Digorry, mais elle décide de retourner avec son ex sans en parler à proprement avec Digorry_

_* John propose d'aider Judith : il connaît Amos du fait qu'ils aient été dans la même année (John a redoublé sa 6ème année) et qu'ils jouent tous deux au quidditch_

_* Jaina s'imagine avec Sirius Black… elle lui a demandé une seconde chance. La voyant encore hésitante, Sirius préfère ne pas encore s'engager_

_* Elle annonce à Jordan et Jerry qu'elle sortira peut-être avec lui…_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 13 : C'est officiel

Jaina ne fut pas surprise de voir Jordan ouvrir de grands yeux éberlués à son annonce et Jerry sourire, visiblement ravi. Les trois serdaigle, persuadés qu'ils avaient cours, terminèrent rapidement de petit déjeuner et ne se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en week end qu'une fois dans le hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils virent leurs camarades prendre gaiement le chemin du parc. Mi amusés mi honteux, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle y remettre leur sac. Jaina imaginait sans peine Jordan harceler Jerry dans le dortoir des garçons.

Alors qu'elle les attendait dans la salle commune, elle vit les deux garçons discuter vivement avec…son ex, John. Un instant elle croisa le regard de Jordan. Il était visiblement très pris par la discussion, et elle se souvint que John avait auparavant accompagné Judith jusque dans la grande salle. Très peu enclin à se retrouver en sa présence, elle sorti de la salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

Elle erra un moment dans le parc et ses pieds la menèrent instinctivement au stade de quidditch. Que pouvaient bien faire les maraudeurs en ce moment ? Sirius avait-il déjà rompu avec Maria Tremps ? Judith devait forcément savoir ! Mais où donc était-elle ? Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir, ni dans la grande salle.

- Tu cherches Sirius ?

Jain mit un moment à réaliser qui lui parlait. Si seulement Judith était là…

- Heu… oui. Et mon amie aussi, Judith. Judith Peyton. Vous…Tu la connais sans doute, elle est préfète chez les Serdaigle.

- Oui, bien sûr que je la connais. Je l'ai vue près du lac.

- Elle était seule, renchéri l'autre.

- C'est vrai. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, confirma le préfet des gryffondor.

- Merci. Je vais aller la voir.

- Sirius n'est pas loin du lac, scanda-t-il alors que Jaina s'éloignait.

Elle imaginait bien que Jordan l'avait sans doute déjà rejoint, mais la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir la troublait trop pour retourner dans la salle commune. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Tous. Tous réunis près du lac. Ils avaient l'air joyeux, mais Jaina n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait. Pas du tout. Elle resta un instant à les regarder. Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, on la héla.

- Hey, Prewett !

Il était vraiment très beau. En temps normal elle se serait sans doute stressée à l'idée de le voir la héler, elle aurait sans doute regardé à droite à gauche pour voir si des regards s'étaient posés sur elle. Mais en cet instant elle était sûre. Sûre d'elle, sûre de son choix. Il dut sans doute s'en rendre compte car lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent, Jaina remarqua que James et Lily applaudissaient la scène. Mais Jaina ne les regarda pas, son regard s'était automatiquement posé sur le groupe qu'elle observait auparavant : Jordan, Judith et Jerry la regardait tout sourire, et Jaina crut y déceler une pointe de fierté. A leurs côtés, Jessie affichait un air des plus neutres de même que John. Mais Jaina ne les connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas savoir bougonnant. Après tout, ils faisaient la paire, songea-t-elle.

James et Lily leur firent signe de venir et Sirius l'interrogea du regard. Elle était partante.

- Enfin ! S'exclama James alors qu'elle s'assit à leurs côtés. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir fait poireauter le tombeur de Poudlard.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler, Cornedrue ! répliqua Sirius en désignant d'un signe de tête sa petite amie qui éclata de rire.

- Ouais, bon. C'est du passé.

Les couples échangèrent un regard complice avant que Jaina ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Au fait, j'ai vu tes amis, Sirius. Remus et Peter, ce sont eux qui m'ont dit que tu étais par ici.

- Tu veux dire que tu me cherchais ? s'étonna Sirius.

- C'était bien la peine de nous faire déménager pour être à côté de son groupe, maugréa James taquin.

Lily et Jaina éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sirius foudroyait du regard son meilleur ami.

- Je vais vous laisser, bailla Lily en s'étirant. Il y en a qui doive travailler.

- Encore ? s'ennuya James.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir me faire réviser.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'il t'aide ? La dernière fois qu'il a aidé Quedver, c'est tout juste s'il ne l'a pas fait pleuré en s'énervant !

- Lily est loin du niveau de Quedver, Patmol, rit James en se levant. Jaina, au plaisir de te revoir.

- Oui, moi aussi, assura Lily.

- A bientôt, les salua Jaina.

- On va faire un tour ? proposa Sirius.

- Oui.

- Au fait, tu ne révises pas, toi ?

- Bah, je sais déjà tout, répliqua-t-elle en l'imitant.

Jaina passa le reste de la journée en compagnie de Sirius. Il l'emmena dans les cuisines à l'heure du déjeuner et ils s'installèrent sur le stade de quidditch pour le diner.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps sans voir James à Poudlard, rit-il.

- Ah… et visiblement tu ne te le sors pas de la tête… Tu veux peut-être le rejoindre, le taquina-t-elle.

- Oh non ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être sur les nerfs parce qu'il a dut faire réviser Lily et les autres toute la journée !

- Tu es vraiment un ami à toute épreuve, ironisa-t-elle, souriante.

- Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas rejoindre tes amis ? la taquina-t-il à son tour.

- Pitié… je ne sais vraiment pas comment tout ça va se passer, et je ne suis pas curieuse de le savoir !

- Une _serdaigle_ qui ne veut pas _savoir _? Où va le monde !

Mais l'heure du couvre-feu venu, Jaina refusa de trainer plus longtemps. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi, Jaina lui rappela qu'elle devait tout de même étudier.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle ne vit aucune trace de ses amis, dans la salle commune. Mais vit Jessie et John travailler. Elle ne leur accorda pas un regard et monta où Judith dormait déjà. Elle-même se coucha sans plus de cérémonie.

Le lendemain, elle fut ravie de voir que Jessie était déjà absente et Judith dormait toujours à point. Elle se prépara en attendant que son amie se réveille, puis commença à réviser sur son lit. La faim la tirailla et elle descendit dans la salle commune où il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Jerry et Jordan. Ni même de Jessie et John. Se doutant qu'ils seraient tous en train de petit déjeuner comme un parfait groupe d'amis de toujours, Jaina se dirigea plus que lasse, à son tour vers la grande salle…

Ils étaient bien là. Riant et mangeant comme de bons vieux amis de toujours. Jaina s'exclua volontairement du groupe et s'assit à côté de Sarah, l'ex petite amie de Jerry d'un an sa cadette. Les deux filles discutaient déjà depuis un moment quand…

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Sirius Black ?

Jaina avala de travers son jus de citrouille et fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

- Heu bien, bien.

- ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?

Jaina eut soudain le flash de Jessie et Judith l'harcelant pour avoir plus de détails sur elle et Julien ou elle et John. Une autre époque, songea-t-elle tristement. Elle croisa une seconde le regard de Sirius au travers de la grande salle.

- Pas longtemps.

- Enfin il va bientôt quitter Poudlard, c'est dommage. Quoique peut-être que vous ne serez plus ensemble d'ici là, plaisanta-t-elle après avoir marqué une pause.

Jaina la regarda stupéfaite mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, et même de lui renverser son jus de citrouille sur la tête. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle regarda en direction de la table des gryffondor, hésitant un instant à le rejoindre. Elle le vit rire en compagnie de James comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

Alors qu'elle étudiait, Judith la rejoint.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte un moment ?

- Bonne idée !

Une fois la porte de la bibliothèque fermée, Judith explosa.

- Quand je pense que tu sors avec Sirius Black ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- Comme tout Poudlard, et moi y comprise.

- Comment ça s'est passé hier ? reprit-elle sans écouter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée !

- J'étais avec lui… et c'était… vraiment bien.

- Tu as les yeux qui brillent ma chérie.

- Toi aussi, sourit-elle. Digorry l'a bien prit ?

- Pas vraiment... mais je devais m'y attendre, non ? John m'a donné quelques conseils, il lui a parlé aussi. Il m'a même regardé à peu près normalement ce matin.

- C'est encourageant, commenta Jaina tendue. Tu ne l'appelles plus _Nounours_, à ce que je vois.

Judith soupira.

- Jain', on est vraiment désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a pas de quoi ! Je… Je ne vous interdis pas de leur parler ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Vous avez tout à fait le droit de passer du temps avec eux et…

- On ne leur a pas pardonné et c'est pas près d'arriver…

- Mais vous trainez avec eux, finit Jaina. Très bien. Y'a pas de problème.

- Donc tu exclues totalement de leur reparler ?

- Je…

- On s'est mit d'accord avec Jordan et Jerry. Si tu ne veux pas leur reparler, on ne t'évincera pas comme hier, je te le jure. Tu as ma parole. Je ne t'avais pas vu venir dans le parc ! Je te promets que si ça avait été le cas, je les aurais tous lâché pour venir te voir ! Je te le jure.

- Je… Merci, répondit-elle penaude. Mais… je ne veux pas que tu aies à faire ça !

- Hé petite, je fais encore ce que je veux, menaça-t-elle en riant.

- Je pense que je pourrais leur reparler, se convint Jaina.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Après tout, on a tous été amis à un moment… et si John est encore capable de t'aider, j'imagine que je peux bien lui parler.

- Oh Jain' ! sourit Judith en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Comment va Jessie ?

- Elle est devenue assez prétentieuse et cynique… J'imagine qu'on a pas été là pour la ramener sur terre, et Nounou… John a dut lui faire gonfler le ciboulot.

- C'est possible, rit Jaina. Oh ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius. On se voit plus tard ! Je serais sans doute dans la bibliothèque d'ici deux heures.

Jaina se surprit à être si à l'aise en compagnie de Sirius dans Poudlard, de même que lui se surprit à ne pas chercher la présence de ses amis.

- Au fait, tu risques de gagner 200 gallions.

- Heu… en quel honneur ?

- James m'a dit que si je tenais plus de quatre semaines avec une fille, il me donnerait cette somme.

- Et tu voudrais me les donner parce que…

- Parce que tu as réussi à me faire poireauter, sourit-il.

- Tu me rediras ça, le jour J.

- Tu n'y crois pas ?

- A cette histoire de pari ? Oh si, sans problème !

- Non, aux quatre semaines.

- Moi, si… Mais cette fille…

- Jain'. Les écoute pas.

- Comment on fera pendant l'été ? lui demanda-t-elle après un long silence allongé sur un banc du stade de quidditch.

- C'est pas comme si on habitait loin.

- Au fait, tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ?

Elle s'était redressée et le regarda, surprise de ne pas lui avoir posé la question plus tôt. Mais il affichait un air neutre et ne semblait pas pressé de répondre.

- Sirius ?

- Viens, on va faire une partie !

Il réussit le tour de force de lui faire oublier sa question et elle n'y repensa qu'une fois assise devant ses parchemins.

Judith était déjà assise et les deux amies révisaient déjà depuis une heure quand Jessie, John, Jordan et Jerry entrèrent ensemble dans la bibliothèque. Jordan et Jerry leur sourirent largement et s'assirent à leurs côtés. Le couple qui avait avancé avec eux se raidit quelque peu en voyant Jaina mais s'assit toutefois.

Jaina songea qu'en cet instant elle s'en fichait pas mal de se réconcilier ou non avec John et Jessie. Elle savait qu'à présent ils ne seraient jamais des amis pour elle, mais peu lui importait d'être en leur compagnie, si cela faisait plaisir à ses vrais amis. Elle leur sourit, mi hypocrite, mi sincère. Surpris, le couple lui sourit en retour pour leur part, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient sincères.

Une personne extérieure au groupe, ne se serait rendu compte de rien : le même groupe d'ami qu'en début d'année révisait, comme d'habitude.

Lorsque la bibliothèque ferma, le groupe se rendit le pas léger vers la salle commune. Jerry et Jordan se précipitèrent vers Jaina, laissant Judith tenir compagnie au couple.

- Comment allez-vous Mrs Black ? demanda Jordan.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, M. Judith Peyton, grinça Jaina sous le ricanement de Jerry.

- ça doit bien se passer pour qu'on te voit si peu et que tu ne nous ai pas fait de scène pour les personnes derrière nous, continua Jerry sous le même ton léger.

- C'est vrai que ça se passe très bien. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils trainent avec nous maintenant ?

- Jusque là c'est surtout avec _nous_ qu'ils ont trainé, maugréa Jordan. Mrs Black n'était pas très présente.

- Hé, t'es bien le dernier à avoir droit de te plaindre ! s'énerva Jerry. John nous a vraiment aidé à gérer l'affaire Diggory, sans lui tu serais sans doute à Saint-Mangouste. Ils se sont excusés pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et depuis on traine ensemble.

- Mais on peut couper court à tout ça, intervint Jordan.

Jaina considéra un moment ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avant de répondre.

- ça vous fait plaisir de trainer avec eux ? leur demanda-t-elle en regardant plus particulièrement Jerry.

Jerry avait un faible pour Jessie depuis l'année dernière.

- c'est encore assez tendu, mais c'est vrai que c'est assez sympa, répondit honnêtement Jerry.

Jordan acquiesça.

- Alors je vais leur parler ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne restent pas avec nous. Après tout, il ne reste que quelques jours à passer avant la fin de l'année.

- Black doit vraiment te rendre heureuse, sourit Jordan.

- Tout comme tu rends Judith heureuse. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la voir avec eux.

- C'est vrai, soupira Jerry. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle accepte de parler à _Nounours_.

Jordan fut le premier à quitter le groupe pour le dortoir, laissant sa petite amie travailler en bout en de table avec Jerry.

Jaina s'étira, fatiguée. Elle adressa un faible sourire à John. Malgré la bonne volonté dont elle voulait faire preuve, elle avait encore du mal à enlever toute l'animosité qu'elle avait eue pour Jessie.

- Jaina ? se risqua Jessie.

- Hum ?

- Alors c'est vrai que tu sors avec Sirius Black ?

Jaina eut un moment d'absence en entendant Jessie le lui demander. Elle était partagé entre la colère et le rire : c'était tout à fait le genre de Jessie de s'enquérir d'un ragot, mais Jaina savait ce que Jessie pensait de tout ça, sans même lui en avoir jamais parlé : Black était trop bien pour elle.

Elle acquiesça sans ajouter un mot.

- Depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit John, tentant de paraître le plus neutre possible.

- Quelques jours, répondit-elle.

Jaina aurait trouvé gonfler de la part de John de lui faire le moindre commentaire sur sa vie sentimentale, mais une partie d'elle-même aurait aimé que John ou Jessie fasse un faux pas, lui donnant ainsi une parfaite excuse de les remettre à leur place.

- On est très content pour vous, sourit Jess alors que John acquiesça silencieusement.

- Merci, sourit Jaina. Et vous, vous êtes bien fiancés ?

Ils échangèrent un regard mi heureux mi mal à l'aise.

- Oui, répondit finalement Jess avec un faible sourire.

- C'est bien, conclut Jaina en reprenant sa plume.

- Jaina… commença Jess, hésitante.

S'ils voulaient lui présenter des excuses, elle tenait à ce que ça soit plus convainquant qu'un simple « Jaina… », et ne tenait de toute manière pas à les entendre. Elle acceptait bien de passer du temps avec eux, mais elle n'était certainement pas prête à leur pardonner.

- On n'est pas obligé de redevenir amis, mais on peut toujours se parler, reprit-elle en les regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

Ils ne bronchèrent pas et terminèrent leurs révisions dans les temps comme de parfaits serdaigle.

Les dernières semaines à Poudlard n'auraient pas pu mieux se passer, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas beaucoup Sirius.

Elle savait que les vacances venues, elle le verrait sans doute beaucoup plus… Elle imaginait déjà la tête de sa mère… elle qui était sortie avec Pollux Black, un lointain parent de Sirius... Elle songea alors qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas touché un mot, cette histoire l'amuserait sans doute.

- T'as l'air bien songeuse, lança d'un ton neutre John à Jaina alors qu'ils étaient assis tranquillement dans le parc.

- Elle a les yeux qui brillent, sourit Jordan.

- Les yeux d'une fille qui pense à l'homme qu'elle aime, ajouta Judith.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le retrouver ? s'enquit Jerry.

- Parce qu'il profite sans doute de ses derniers jours avec ses amis à Poudlard et que j'aurai tout le temps de le voir pendant les vacances !

- Il ne va pas intégrer le ministère ? demanda timidement Jessie.

- Je… je ne crois pas, répondit Jaina mal à l'aise.

Du peu qu'elle l'avait vu ces derniers jours, il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses projets futurs, a bien y réfléchir, la seule fois où elle lui en avait touché un mot, il n'y avait pas répondu… Un homme comme lui pouvait prétendre à toutes les carrières du monde… Peut-être allait-il retrouver Marc à ce fameux « département de ces rêves »… mais elle ignorait sa nature…

C'était la veille de leur départ et Jaina ne tenait pas en place. Elle voulait absolument le voir avant de faire sa valise. Mais il lui était impossible de le trouver. Elle se rendit vers le terrain de quidditch. Il n'y était pas. Mais près du saule cogneur, elle put apercevoir les maraudeurs au grand complet. Elle les observa un moment.

Après tout, ils avaient marqué sa scolarité qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié leur manière d'agir, alors que tout le monde les trouvait si cools – à commencer par Judith et Jessie - lançant à bout de champ toutes sortes de sorts dont seuls eux avaient le secret… Mais cette année, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle les avait trouvé cool, comme tout le monde. Jamais James n'avait été aussi brillant au quidditch, et Sirius…

Combien de temps elle resta à les observer ? Elle l'ignora. Mais bientôt elle se rendit compte que Sirius venait vers elle.

* * *

_ So take your hand and put your hand in mine and tell me,_

_that you'll never leave me,_

_forever, together, two lovers for forever._

_This love will last. This love will last_

_This love will last – Chris Isaak_

**

* * *

**

**Combien de temps les couples vont-ils durer ? Que leur réserve cet été ? Jaina va-t-elle comprendre que Sirius a rejoint l'ordre ? Va-t-elle s'y enrôler ? Et les autres ? John et Jessie vont-ils réussir à effacer la rancœur qu'ont leurs amis à leurs égards ?**

**Les réponses dans le prochain et dernier chapitre !**


End file.
